Jashin's Curse
by AnchovieLord23
Summary: Action, romance, Shikamaru! What more could one ask for?  Other characters include: Hidan, Temari, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and a whole new group for this epic kannon.
1. Chapter 1

Jashin's Curse

Chapter 1 The Cloud Watcher

**)( Represent Shikamaru's thoughts. Did some revising on my story to root out any grammer/spelling errors.**

(You know, life isn't as complicated as people like to make it. Sure you have to find a job, raise a family, and make a future for yourself. Honestly, they make it all seem so troublesome. All one needs is a straightforward plan. Making a living as a shinobi really isn't a half bad way to make a living in this world. Do about 3 or 4 missions a week, most of them involving patrol or guard duty, and you can make a living equal to that of about any other occupation. There are risks, but during this time of peace, I really don't have to worry to much about that.)

Shikamaru yawns as he watches the clouds. He is laying in the grass supposedly on "guard duty."

(Once, I had it all planned out. I'd marry an average girl who isn't too ugly, but not to pretty. Have 2 children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son is a successful shinobi, and spend the rest of my life playing Shogi or Go. Finally, die of old age before my wife.)

He smiled at the thought of his old life's plan. Ever since Asuma died, he realized there was more to life then simply going with the wind. Even clouds have to suffer the storm.

(I'm not really sure what I'm gonna do now.)

His smile faded as another cloud roamed overhead. He yawned.

(Oh well, no sense in worrying about such troublesome things... I have responsibilities... Wait... Shit! I'm supposed to be escorting the Sand ambassador today!)

Shikamaru jumped to his feet and started walking to the village gates.

(Temari is gonna kill me...)

Temari had paid frequent visits to the village after she became the Sand Village ambassador. She had become the source of all trade agreements, the consultant for territorial issues, and a large provider of stress for Shikamaru. Shikamaru had always been received the menial task of being her escort throughout the village.

"Where the hell were you? I've been standing here for half an hour!"

(Right on cue.)

Shikamaru sighed.

"Calm down, I'm here aren't I?"

Temari's scowl deepened, "You are such a lazy $$hole, just for this, I'm gonna make you show me the entire village today."

Shikamaru moaned and his expression changed to his casual "bored" face.

"I know you can find your way around the village on your own, you aren't stupid after all"

Temari calmed down a bit, her scowl changing to a frown, "Yes, I could easily find my way around. The only problem is that I need you so that I can get into the village in the first place genius!"

Shikamaru yawned, then proceeded to clean his ear with his pinky finger.

Temari sighed, "What am I supposed to do with you..."

Temari visited Kahona a few times every month and usually stuck around a few days to force Shikamaru to show her around. Eventually, he had grown used to her visits, he had even began to look forward to them. After he got past her attitude, her need for control, and constant taunting, she wasn't such a drag. She was pleasant when the occasion presented itself, and great for making conversation. However, she was straight forward and easily irritated. This, in turn, made her intimidating...

The day continued as it normally would when Shikamaru gives her a tour. He gets her to the trade center, waits an hour, they get something to eat at a place she has never eaten before. He shows her one of the clan areas if they allow it. Today, the Aburame clan gave them a complete tour. This only made Shikamaru think they were that much creepier, while Temari analyzed and asked questions. They ate at a noodle restaurant, after Shikamaru was forced to pay the bill, despite his complaining, they walked outside to the fence that granted the best view of the 5 Hokage. There was a silence between the two as they watched the sunset. Temari breaks the silence with a question.

"Shikamaru,"

Temari's face was aimed towards the ground, making it impossible to read her expression.

"Yea?"

"I'm going to try a test to improve village relations, and I need your help."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Temari used his silence to continue, "Though our villages made be allied, the people have a completely different mindset. They have different customs, different lifestyles, and they have almost nothing in common. This is because the people of each of our villages isn't accustomed to one another."

Shikamaru pondered her statement, "So as ambassador its your job to solve this issue?"

Temari spoke almost mechanically, "Exactly."

"So how do you intend to resolve this?"

Another hint of machine was detected within her voice, "Its simple, the best way to create a diversity within our villages is to start a chain of relations. We simply need one person from each village to create a working relationship, then if it ends successfully, others will see the benefit and maybe begin their own. A village is only as strong as the support of its people, and an alliance will only work if the people from our villages are willing to work together."

(Geez, this girl takes her job way to seriously...)

Shikamaru nodded, "I see what you're saying. You want our people to have a feeling of unity. It sounds like an easy enough plan. So where do I come in?"

Temari hesitated a bit, "Well, I want you to help me create the chain."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Ok... How?"

Temari looked up to Shikamaru, emotionless, "We can create the first inter-village relationship."

Shikamaru frowned, then started walking off, "Sorry Temari, I try not to get involved in politics, that entire subject is such a drag."

Temari looked at the ground again as Shikamaru continued, "I really don't want to be apart of some inter-village experiment, I got enough problems as it is. Anyway, I'll just..."

He was cut off by a blunt object crashing into the back his head, which he soon deduced was Temari's fist, "What the hell are you doing? That hurt damn it!"

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head and looked behind him only to see a red-faced, teary eyed Temari.

"Shikamaru! You oblivious dumbass! You're supposed to see through my bullshit!"

Shikamaru sat on the ground, stunned, as he watched Temari wipe the tears from her eyes.

After Temari had calmed down a bit, Shikamaru stood up and stared at Temari. She avoided his gaze. He finally spoke, "You know, if you wanted to ask me out, you could've just done it the normal way..."

She raised her eyes to meet his, "Well maybe I'm not a normal girl."

Shikamaru smiled, "Well I can't argue that. I guess my answer is yes."

"Huh?"

"Its troublesome, but I think I can fit some time into my schedule for a date or two."

Temari's eyes lit for a second, but she quickly regained her composure, "Well, you pissed me off, so you better walk me home."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, then began to pull him along to the Inn she was staying at. Eventually, he sped up to her pace and they talked about their families, their culture, and their recent missions. Finally, they reached the Inn.

"Guess this is where you get off," said Shikamaru in a low voice.

Temari responded in an equal tone, "Yea..."

They both frowned at the thought, Shikamaru let go of Temari's hand.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and smiled, "Well, I'll cya tom..."

Once again, he was cut off, but luckily not by a blunt object to the back of the head. Instead, Temari pressed her lips on his. He tried to pull away at first, not realizing what was happening. It didn't take him long to realize that he was in the middle of receiving that first kiss Asuma had told him so much about.

After the kiss, Temari walked away without another word, leaving Shikamaru stunned under the night sky.

(So this is what it feels like. Its not everything Asuma made it out to be. I have no idea why Temari would have any interest in a guy like me. I'm lazy, I look average compared to guys like Negi. I don't really think my personality is the most charming thing in the world, then the distance between our villages makes it even less likely, I mean there's plenty of guys in the Sand Village... I guess Asuma was right about one thing... You really can't predict what women will do...)

FlashBack

Asuma and Shikamaru are sitting at a table playing Shogi and drinking tea. Asuma lights his cigarette and moves his piece forward. He takes a sip of his tea, "You know Shikamaru, I noticed that I have never seen you with a girlfriend."

Shikamaru looked up from the board and at Asuma, "If your trying to throw me off, it wont work."

Asuma laughed and shook his head, "No, no, I'm serious. I just think its about time you found a girlfriend."

Shikamaru frowned and captured Asuma's knight. Asuma puffed his cigarette and sipped his tea, "You're at that age where having a girlfriend is common. So, is there anyone you're interested in?"

Asuma moved his rook into a defensive position in a futile attempt to counter Shikamaru's strategy.

Shikamaru released a loud sigh, "Women are just a pain, they are impossible to figure out, and the slightest thing you say can put you on their bad side. They toy with you just so they can get what they want, it seems like too much work for me."

Asuma laughed again, "You know that even the most abusive of women can provide excellent company, they even help us learn things about ourselves that we wouldn't find out any other way."

Shikamaru grew a sarcastic smile, "You sound just like my Dad."

"How about I put it this way," Asuma picked up his king, "if women played Shogi like they treated men then they would be some of the most challenging opponents. Just like any player, you can manipulate where they may move with a proper strategy, but when you least expect it, they'll make a move that'll throw off your entire strategy. However, If you can beat a women at her own game, then you can have them do almost anything you want, your laundry, cook your food, all sorts of tasks you might consider troublesome."

Shikamaru liked the idea of someone else doing everything for him.

Asuma continued, "Just remember, if you want a true challenge to that brain of yours, then I think a relationship will put your skills to the test."

End FlashBack

Shikamaru got into bed and contemplated today's events.

(I guess the game begins, maybe I can find a way to enjoy this... Rest in peace Sensei.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I saw the spelling mistakes, and the grammar errors after I had already posted my first chapter. My bad :P Anyways, The first chapter was setting up Shikamaru's relationship, which is important to the story, now I'll add the plot and see how I do.**

**Ch2 Great nights and Nightmares**

"Being a genius isn't everything its made out to be... Sure, I have an I.Q. of 215, but brains don't help with women in the least bit. I mean, I mention one thing about Ino's hair and she flips out... Then, I tell her about what happened with Temari and she stops talking to me, so I go to see Temari and tell her I'm worried about Ino, now she's acting all weird... What have I gotten myself into?"

Shikamaru had been at the hospital, ranting like this for quite a while at Kurenai's bedside. She lied there, listening to Shikamaru's dilemma. Shikamaru decided to vent to the only female he knew, who wasn't involved in the situation... Or his Mom.

"Well, well. Looks like you're quite popular with the ladies now Shikamaru."

Shikamaru frowned, "Its not like I asked for this."

Kurenai laughed.

"I'm glad I could brighten your day with my misfortune... Could you give me some help here?" asked Shikamaru.

Kurenai smiled again, "Don't worry too much Shikamaru, just talk to both of them."

Shikamaru's voice raised a bit in confusion, "How? Neither of them will talk to me."

Kurenai remained calm and put her hand on Shikamaru's shoulder, "That doesn't matter, they just need to hear what you have to say. Tell them exactly what they mean to you, then they'll understand what kind of person you are."

Shikamaru thought about that, "So, just make them listen to me?"

Kurenai nodded.

Shikamaru sat down on the nearest chair.

Kurenai looked at Shikamaru, "You know you are a wonderful person Shikamaru, as well as a great friend. I don't think Ino or Temari could think anything otherwise."

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks Sensei."

Kurenai laughed, "I just hope you can train my little one to become just as wonderful as you."

She stroked her belly a few times, it was getting larger, and she could feel it kicking.

Shikamaru put his hand on her belly and gave her a cool smile, "You can count on it."

He took his leave to go talk to one of the girls.

(I should probably talk to Ino first, she's closest after all... I don't really know what Kurenai's advice will do though...)

He was getting closer to the village bazaar. Ino had been working in this flower shop for a long time now, almost 4 years. He hoped that she would just end this unneeded stress... He finds her tending the white lotus in the back of the shop.

"Hey Ino!"

She began to turn around, but as soon as she recognized the familiar voice, she immediately went back to her work. Shikamaru walked up to her, she stayed silent.

"Look... about the hair thing. I only said it looked different, not bad. So could you stop being mad at me now? It's pathetic..."

Ino stopped her work for a second and clenched her fist, she almost let out the thoughts that were being held in. She couldn't let her willpower falter for a second.

Shikamaru frowned and sighed, "This silent treatment is really troublesome to me, as a matter of fact, when I told Temari, I got in trouble..."

Ino stayed silent. She hid her face in the darkness.

"I really just wanted my team mate... No, maybe even one of my closest friends to help me out with things I'm not used to, but whatever... I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, tell me when we can talk again."

An unseen tear ran down Ino's face as Shikamaru took his leave, "So that's all he thinks of me..."

(Well that got me nowhere... Oh well, time to see Temari...)

He was on the way to the Inn where Temari had been staying. He usually met Temari around this time. Yes, it was around this time... However, Shikamaru is ten minutes away...

(Oh shit! I'm late!)

He walked up to find Temari, she glared at him.

(Here it comes...)

"Shikamaru, you lazy $$! I've been waiting here for half an hour!"

(But I'm not that late...)

"I should kick the crap out of you!"

Shikamaru put on his casual face, "Calm down would you? I'm here now, and people are looking..."

It usually took a few moments for Temari's rage to settle.

"I bet you went to see that Ino girl you care about so much! You had no time..."

Temari was cut off by Shikamaru, "You have no right to talk about her! You don't know her at all! Next time you say anything about my friends, this whole experiment of yours is over!"

Temari was shocked, she had never seen him angry before, not that many people had. She regained her composure quickly however, and looked at Shikamaru thoughtfully, "I think I get it!"

Shikamaru was still irritated, "Get what?"

Temari smiled at Shikamaru, "You don't understand women at all."

Shikamaru was slightly confused.

Temari held out her hand for Shikamaru to take. She realized there was no reason to be jealous, also, it was a good feeling to be able to read Shikamaru. She knows she wouldn't get that opportunity often. Shikamaru took her hand and they departed. Their date progressed smoothly, they talked, ate lunch, and Shikamaru showed her his house. She met his parents, then criticized his messy room. Eventually, they ended up back in front of the Inn.

Temari broke the happy atmosphere, "I have to go back to the Sand village tomorrow, I have a duty to my village after all."

Shikamaru was quite aware of this fact, but even so, it was disappointing, "Yea, I know. I'll be here when you get back."

He smiled at her until she laughed. Suddenly, she grabbed his collar. Shikamaru knew what was coming, so he braced for it. Their lips met for a short while. When Temari let go, she smiled again, "I had a great time the past few days. Thanks for spending them with me."

Shikamaru smiled back, "I'll make sure to see you off tomorrow."

On that note, she went back inside and Shikamaru left for the house.

(Heh, maybe you were right Dad.)

Shikamaru went to bed, a smile spreading across his face. This happiness would be short lived though.

His smile shifted as he slept, into an expression of complete fear...

Shikamaru looked around himself, he was in a dying forest. There were no signs of life. The scent of blood ran through the air.

(This is strange, even in a dead forest, there should insects feeding on the trees, or scavengers of some sort.)

He analyzed his surroundings a second time.

(Its dark out, but there are no shadows, just the faintest bit of light is coming from every direction... I have a bad feeling...)

Laugher erupted from the trees around him, it was all the same voice, but he couldn't tell which direction it was coming from.

(Clones maybe?)

The laughter continued, it seemed to be advancing in his direction, from all directions. He readied his kunai. Movement at 6 o' clock! Shikamaru immediately hurled his kunai in the direction of the detection. Direct hit.

"Ow! That hurt you little prick!"

This was a voice that Shikamaru would've recognized anywhere...

Hidan walked out from the cover of a few trees, blood ran out of the wound that the kunai hit.

Shikamaru stared, shocked to see Asuma's killer still standing.

Hidan laughed, "Happy to see me?"

Shikamaru couldn't manage complete sentences, "But... but... I trapped you!"

Hidan frowned, "Yea, its really fucking boring in that hole, so I decided to get out a bit, get some fresh air!"

Shikamaru analyzed the surroundings again... This place looked like the Nara Clan's territory...

This allowed him to grasp reality. Shikamaru smiled now, "The human brain can be tricky, but I know this is a dream."

Hidan laughed, "Clever! Look at how smart you are!"

Hidan pulled the kunai from his leg and threw it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru's reflexes allowed him to react, but his confidence that he was within a dream discouraged his dodge. The knife cut his right arm slightly. Shikamaru winced in pain.

(That's odd, the shock received from pain should awaken me if I were asleep.)

Hidan laughed maniacally, "This ain't a normal dream moron!"

Shikamaru held his wound, Hidan continued his rant, "Feels wonderful doesn't it? The pain! The Ecstasy!"

(Why am I not waking up?)

Shikamaru began to panic.

(What the hell is going on?)

Then he did the only thing his body allowed him to do in this situation, he ran...

Hidan called to him as he ran, "I told you heretic! Jashin will smite you! You'll be running like this every time you go to sleep!"

The laughing continued until Shikamaru regained consciousness. He began to get up, his arm suddenly began burning. He lifted his sleeve to reveal a fresh cut... Exactly where Hidan had hit him...

(What the hell is happening?)

Shikamaru ran into the Nara woods to check on the place where Hidan was buried. It was undisturbed, nothing out of place. He ran back home trying to find a logical explanation, the had to be some kind of coincidence... He checked his jacket, the was a hole on the underside of the shoulder pocket.

(Alright... That makes more sense. I'll just get this repaired.)

He didn't have time to worry about superstition. He had to prepare for Temari's departure.

**Hope you enjoyed CH 2 or my hopefully thrilling story, please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you enjoyed the first 2 chapters of my story, I worked hard on them :) Anyways, on to Ch3!**

**Ch 3 The Cult**

(Life is such a drag... All the problems we have to go through everyday. Some try to escape through worship of a higher power. Unfortunately, whether or not there's a higher power, we have to face reality. No one is going to help us out in life, but that's what life is. A series of struggles meant to push us to our limit. I've got along just fine, sure there have been problems, and I do have some regrets. In this world of shinobi, we are forced to never look back, unless its to prepare for the future.)

Shikamaru was walking down the streets of Kahona early morning. He was slightly sad to see Temari off, and after his nightmare last night, he barely received any sleep. At least he wouldn't be late. He traveled slowly, forcing his feet to move forward toward the gate. He had to at least see her one last time before she left.

He arrived on time. Temari smiled, but it immediately faded when she saw the cut on his arm.

"What happened?"

Shikamaru responded non-nonchalantly, "Its nothing really, just a kunai slipped from my pocket, nothing major."

He shivered as remembered his dream, Temari sensed that something was bugging him.

"Are you alright?" She looked him in the eyes.

Shikamaru looked back, "Just a bad dream, that's all."

Temari tried to say something, but realized Shikamaru wasn't going to say anything about it. Silently she gave up and walked up to Shikamaru.

"I had a great time, thanks for everything."

Shikamaru looked into her eyes, "Yea well, its not like I had much better to do... I had fun though."

They kissed one last time before she headed off. Shikamaru smiled at Temari as she looked back at him. Then, she was gone.

Shikamaru walked back to his house, he woke up early and didn't get too much sleep because of his nightmare, so he might as well get some sleep. He was still wary of Hidan's threat however.

You'll be running like this every time you go to sleep!

(Its time to perform a little experiment)

Shikamaru set his alarm to ring in ten minutes, this would be ample time to avoid Hidan if he had to.

(Geez, I must be losing it...)

Shikamaru dozed off in about a minute. It never took him long to go to sleep.

He found himself in the dying Nara woods again, Hidan was leaning on a tree next to him.

Hidan look up at Shikamaru, "Ah, your back? It didn't take you long."

Shikamaru leaned against one of the dead trees, "I'm just figuring out what this is all about, so I'm assuming this is some sort of curse?"

Hidan laughed and mockingly clapped his hands, "You'd be right, smartass!"

Shikamaru sighed, "So you're just gonna try to kill me every time I sleep?"

Hidan continued to clap, "Bravo! Ten points!"

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets, "It didn't take a genius..."

Hidan grinned a toothy grin, "Well I'm afraid your brain won't do you much good here!"

Hidan cackled as he charged forward, Shikamaru threw a smoke bomb at his feet. He quickly took cover behind a tree.

Hidan yelled, "Don't bother hiding! You can't hide forever!"

Shikamaru checked the pockets of his jacket.

(Just as I thought, these are the same items I had last time I was in this dream. In fact, this is what was in my pocket when I trapped Hidan in the first place.)

Hidan called again, "We'll be at this forever! Why not come here and end this now?"

Shikamaru came out of hiding in front of Hidan.

(His wound from the kunai I threw last time are gone as well... This means he regenerates every time I go to sleep, while I don't... At least my gear comes back...)

"Decided to come out, eh?"

Shikamaru smiled, "You know, dreams don't last forever. Its already been ten minutes."

Hidan cackled again, "Ten minutes? So what? You really think you can sleep for just ten minut..."

Hidan was cut off by an incredibly loud ringing. The forest around Shikamaru faded as he awakened.

(Guess it was real after all... I better see a medical ninja to see if they can do anything... Though this isn't a normal injury. Now, I just need a plan to stall Hidan with the stuff I have in my dream...)

Shikamaru formulated his plan while walking to the Hokage's office. Tsunade might not be able to help with this one though.

(If Lady Hokage can't cure this, then I'm probably screwed. No matter how much I plan, Hidan will get me eventually. He just has to wait for me to make any mistake... Then I'm a goner...)

Shikamaru knocked on the Hokage's door.

"Come in."

Shikamaru walked in to Tsunade who was looking at some papers, and scout reports.

"Ah, Shikamaru! You're just the one I was looking for!"

The smile on Lady Hokage's face didn't exactly fill Shikamaru with excitement.

He frowned, "What do you need?"

Tsunade handed Shikamaru the scout reports, "You remember the Sound Village?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Well yea, they attacked us some time ago, how could I forget?"

She ignored Shikamaru's smartass response, "Well Orochimaru has been absent from it for some time, giving this village no leadership capabilities."

Shikamaru gave his casual bored face, "Sounds like a good thing to me..."

Tsunade turned her head towards the desk, "Well, a new power seems to be trying to take over, with much dissension of course."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "What kind of power?"

Tsunade pointed to the scout reports in Shikamaru's hands, "The reports say its some sort of religious cult, I'm sure you'll recognize the name."

Shikamaru promptly read over the papers, his eyes lit up in fear.

"Jashinites? Are these reports accurate?"

Tsunade looked up from her desk and to Shikamaru, "Indeed."

(Is this some sort of coincidence? I might be able to get this curse removed.)

Shikamaru read over the reports again, this time in detail. After absorbing the information, he looked up to Tsunade, "I have to go there, its an emergency! These people are more bloodthirsty than Orochimaru ever was, they could kill thousands if left unchecked!"

Tsunade was surprised by Shikamaru's reaction, "I was planning on sending you from the start, you have had experience fighting these cultist thanks to your successful elimination of the Akatsuki."

Shikamaru nodded, "To be honest, he was never eliminated. He's still alive... This may sound weird... But I think he cursed me."

Tsunade laughed, "Shikamaru, I didn't expect you to believe in superstitious things like that."

Shikamaru looked down, "That's what I thought at first... I see him in my dreams, every time I go to sleep... Any injury I get in these dreams, I have them in reality as soon as I wake up... Could you help me at all?"

Tsunade looked stunned again, "You sure this isn't coincidence?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "I'm absolutely sure its not."

Tsunade sighed, "I'm not a priest, curses aren't my jurisdiction."

Shikamaru nodded, "I didn't think you could help too much anyway, but this is why I need to go on this mission. I can find a way to lift this curse, as well as prevent many lives from being lost."

Tsunade acknowledged Shikamaru's determined look, "I'll let you choose your squad mates, but I recommend only jounin for this mission. You are going deep into enemy territory, so it'd be better if you left Chogi and Ino here in the village."

Shikamaru got a serious look, "I understand."

"Good. Here's a list of the available jounin."

Shikamaru looked down the list, making his choices carefully, examining every attribute. Personality, fighting prowess, experience, range, adaptability. Everything would be taken into account.

(I'll need a sensory type from the Hyuga, that'll cover the need for scouting and close combat. Next, I'll need a strong ranged fighter, and a medical ninja. The jounin from the Abuame clan seem to have an advantage in long range attacks, and the evolving powers of their insects could prove useful. Hosho seems to be perfect for my medical needs. Now lets see, Yamabico Hyuga is the most capable jounin other than Neji within the Hyuga clan. While Jisei Aburame seems to be close to joining Anbu, he'll get into it for sure after a mission like this.)

Shikamaru looked away from the list, "Alright, I've chosen."

Shikamaru circled the chosen on the list and handed it to Tsunade, she looked it over.

"I'll have these ninja assemble for you in 3 hours by the front gate, they won't be late."

**3 hours later**

Shikamaru stood outside the gate, he examined as the jounin systematically walked into view. Hosho was slightly shorter than Shikamaru, wearing a typical ninja outfit with brown spiked hair. He waved at Shikamaru and smiled.

Yamabico was easily noticeable by his missing pupils. His expression looked solemn and gave off an aura of experience. His hair was long and pushed back behind his shoulders.

Jesei looked like a taller version of Shino, mostly because he hid his features behind a hood and sunglasses.

The three jounin stood in front of Shikamaru. Jesei towered over Shikamaru, while Hosho and Yamabiko both stood around Shikamaru's height.

Hosho put his arms behind his head, "So chief? We off?"

Shikamaru nodded, "I guess so... Are introductions in order?"

Hosho laughed, "Nah, I've known these guys for ages."

The other two stood silently.

(Obviously they aren't very sociable...)

Shikamaru turned to Hosho, "Well if you guys follow my orders, then you'll be fine. I chose you all based on your strengths, I intend for you to use them."

Shikamaru turned towards the road and started walking, his team followed close behind.

(This'll be fun... So much fun...)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch4 The Sound Village**

**Hey, I'm sorry for the wait, I've been a bit busy with things. Drama the sort, but you didn't follow my story for shit like that... You came for action! Romance! And whatever sort of comedy I can provide! Yea! Anyways, I worked really hard on the characters I've come up with, they aren't out of the blue. Hosho is a medical ninja that appears in Naruto after they finish chasing Sasuke. Jesei is a Japanese poet. While the name Yamabiko translates to the word "echo." Anyways, enjoy my story, or not if you don't like it. :P**

(Its quite a long trip to the sound village, about a day and a half... That means I'm going to have to go through another nightmare. I need a plan this time, I can't just go in and hide again. If I recall, Hidan didn't have his scythe within the dream. Now, in my pack I had: 2 smoke bombs, a flash bomb, 7 kunai, 15 shuriken, 4 explosive tags, and the chakra blades that Asuma left me. I haven't had any sleep, so staying awake will only be a hindrance when we enter the Sound Village. There's a few things I'll need to test in the dream to see if they work. All I need to do is stall him for a few hours, then I'll be set.)

"Hosho," Shikamaru raised his head at Hosho.

Hosho smiled, "Yes?"

"Undoubtedly, Lady Hokage mentioned this curse I'm afflicted by."

He nodded, "Indeed she did," His smile turned downward, "That's pretty unbelievable, I guess I'll be seeing it for myself soon, right?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Actually tonight... I'm going to try a new approach in attempt to stall the curse, but first I'll be doing some experimenting. This may cause me some injury, so I'm going to ask if you can heal me while I sleep."

"You think it'll affect you while you're in the dream?" Hosho asked questionably.

Shikamaru smiled, "We wont know until we find out."

Nightfall came fast, they had made it about ¾ of the way there.

Shikamaru called to his team, "Alright we've made good progress, time for a rest!"

Hosho removed a scroll from the bag on his back. After a few short handsigns, a few futons and some pillows arrived in a puff of smoke.

Shikamaru immediately put himself within the warm confines of the futon and dozed off. Jesei surrounded the team with a special "warning" insect. They would emit a loud screech if anyone were to cross a certain point. Jesei also planted these insects next to Shikamaru so that they would wake him if he were to sustain substantial damage in his nightmare. Hosho prepared to heal Shikamaru if the need occurred. No one expected a time of rest to be so tense.

Shikamaru awoke within the dead Nara woods, his nightmare. Hidan was sitting with his back against a tree.

Hidan yawned, "I knew you'd have to be back eventually, everybody's gotta sleep!"

Shikamaru didn't hesitate, he threw a kunai with an explosive tag right at Hidan's head. Hidan quickly pulled out his metal rod and blocked. The explosion seemed to knock Hidan back a bit. The tree behind him fell from the impact.

"What the fuck? I wasn't even ready!" Hidan yelled.

Shikamaru stared at Hidan intensely, "You want your revenge right? Well come and get it..."

Hidan scowled, "You little shit!"

Then he charged, grabbing a kunai from inside his robe while withdrawing his rod. A kunai was a better weapon of choice considering it had more ways to injure ones enemy. The rod can only pierce. Hidan swung violently, constantly leaving openings, which Shikamaru knew were useless to take advantage of. They jumped from tree to tree slicing at each other in midair. Finally, Shikamaru was hit. A cut appeared on his side from Hidan's Kunai.

"Ha! Take that shithead!" Hidan laughed.

Hidan's joyous moment was interrupted as he watched the wound on Shikamaru close up.

(Alright, experiment one is a success.)

"So you got some healer out there keeping you alive?" Hidan's face was a frown, like a small boy who didn't get his way. It quickly switched back into a smile though. He began charging forward, "But healing wont help you if you're dead!" He cackled as he swung his kunai and launched kicks at Shikamaru.

(This is bad... Taijustu isn't really my strongest feature... I gotta turn this into a long ranged fight.)

After Hidan swung again, he took the opportunity to throw a smoke bomb at his feet.

"Planning on hiding again?" Hidan laughed.

Shikamaru attached the flash bomb to a kunai and threw it into a tree branch above him. He then leaped backwards out of the smoke, while Hidan did the same.

"You know you can't take me on you dumbass! Why don't you just let me kill you? It'll save us some time!" Hidan began to come at Shikamaru again. Shikamaru threw a kunai to cut the flash bomb, then proceeded to make a hand sign.

Hidan laughed as he ran, "Where are you aiming?"

The flash bomb erupted behind Hidan, "Ninja art: Shadow Possesion Jutsu!"

The flash bomb gave both Hidan and Shikamaru a shadow, allowing Shikamaru's technique to land.

Shikamaru smiled, "Success."

Hidan panicked, "You little shit! Fuck this!"

Shikamaru stretched nonchalantly. Hidan was steaming, but eventually smiled again, "This won't last you a good night's sleep you know. Even if I can't kill you I can make your life a living hell!"

Shikamaru yawned, "Actually I think I'm going to have a good rest tonight... You know the problem with those robes you akatsuki wear? They have no pockets..."

Shikamaru reached for the pocket on his jacket. Hidan was forced to mimic his moves. Hidan began yelling louder, "Hey! What are you doing? I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Shikamaru canceled Hidan's voice from his mind. He pulled out 2 kunai with exploding tags attached. Hidan was screaming something, but Shikamaru was better off ignoring it.

"Don't ignore me you shithead!"

Shikamaru put a kunai in each hand. He then spread his legs forcing Hidan to do the same. Now Shikamaru was armed, Hidan was weaponless and immobilized. Shikamaru threw his kunai, one at the left arm, the other at the right leg. He positioned himself to make sure the kunai would hit Hidan precisely. Hidan's arm and leg were blown off completely.

"Now you can't move and I can relax," Shikamaru said as he smiled. Hidan said something, but Shikamaru ignored it. He put his back against a tree and laid back, thinking about what he would do with Temari the next time he saw her... If he ever saw her again, at least...

Shikamaru awoke to Hosho sitting over him. He yawned, "Everything went according to plan, you're healing worked through the dream, and I got a good night sleep."

"What a relief!" Hosho stood up and stretched, "Your battle seemed to get much less intense after about two hours, so I was able to get a little rest."

Shikamaru wrapped up his futon and stood up as well. He turned to the team who just finished doing the same thing, "Alright everyone, time to head out!"

Jesei made a hand sign, insects swarmed from the surrounding trees and gathered inside of his jacket.

(That's really gross...)

They arrived at the sound village after about 5 hours of travel. The gates weren't guarded, or so it seemed.

"Yamabiko, use byakugan to scout for any hidden defenses. We'll use Jesei's bugs to scout before we advance further." Shikamaru looked around the village, it really wasn't a fortress. The tallest building in the area was a tall black church... That was the target.

"Byakugan!" Yamabiko looked around the entire area.

Shikamaru looked at him, "What do you see?"

Yamabiko stared straight ahead, "There seems to be... Rioting... Its like there's a rebellion... There don't seem to be any barriers around the town..."

Shikamaru nodded, "This will make infiltration much easier..."

"But there is something that worries me..." Yamabiko seemed to be squinting.

Shikamaru glanced back at him, "What?"

"You see that black church? There's an area around it that I can't see... Something is distorting my vision..."

Shikamaru looked at the church again, "Looks like we're gonna have to get a closer look."

He motioned back at his team, "Let's go."

The front gate was cracked open, people in the village looked ragged. Some of them wore black cloaks.

(This village looks like its about to fall apart... They need some real leadership.)

Shikamaru motioned to his headband, the entire team removed their headbands and put them out of sight.

(This village is in poor condition, and these black cloaks... They must be followers of Jashin...)

They went to the nearest inn. The innkeeper gave them a suspicious look as they walked in, "You're not from around here..."

Shikamaru put on a fake smile, "Well no, we're just tourist looking for a place to stay... I have family here in the rice country, but it seems to have changed a bit."

The innkeeper frowned, "There has been many changes here, ever since Father Kureru took us under his wing."

"Father Kureru?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

The innkeeper's eyes shined, "Yes! He is the prophet of Jashin! He knows the word of the lord! He has given this country power, and soon we will begin expanding our power into the neighboring counties!"

Shikamaru got frustrated, "Wont that lead to war? We don't need unnecessary bloodshed in this time of peace!"

The innkeeper's eyes widened, "Jashin has taught us that bloodshed is a bliss! Through blood, we attain power that humans thought unreachable! The zealots have proven this to us!"

Shikamaru held back his anger.

(This guy is nuts!)

Shikamaru calmed himself, "Zealots?"

The innkeeper was in a state of pure awe, "Yes the four zealots, Lord Ryuuchi, Lady Munashii, Lord Sanjin, and Lord Hidan! Each possess the power no normal human can attain without absolute devotion to Jashin!"

Shikamaru's eyes lit up with fear.

(There are three more of them?)

Shikamaru quickly regained his composure, "This sounds very interesting, is there any way an outsider can join the church?"

The innkeeper smiled, "Of course, I just happen to have a few spare robes so you can attend the next sermon."

(Well finding disguises was easy enough...)

The innkeeper handed them the robes, which they changed into immediately. They made reservations to stay at the inn, then went back outside. As they walked, other robed people nodded at them, while anyone without a robe seemed to cower in their presence.

(This is such a drag...)

Shikamaru turned toward his team, "We are going to split up to gather information. Jesei, we'll need your alert bugs to signal each other if we get into a tight spot."

Jesei nodded. Insects began emerging from his sleeves and flew onto the rest of the team, hiding in their clothing.

"Alright, let's move out."

The team separated in four different directions. Shikamaru kept going the way he was originally headed. He conversed with some of the other robed townspeople, learning how they referenced parts of the religion. Now he could disguise his speech as well as his origin. He couldn't get much on the zealot's abilities. All he could get was that Munashii was a beautiful dancer... Whatever that meant.

He continued through the village. The sermon he was supposed to attend was tomorrow, so he had another nightmare to stall, and time to kill. While he was walking, he heard something he never expected to hear in a dump like this. Music. The sound was obviously a flute, but it was being played so professionally, and beautifully.

(Maybe now I can find someone interesting in this town...)

**I hope you enjoyed my latest chapter, school starts for me tomorrow so my stories will be a bit slower, but I'll keep them going until the end!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5 Bittersweet Serenade

**Hey everyone who's keeping up with my story here. School is stupid, I'd rather write... Or type in this case :P Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

Shikamaru followed the sound of the flute, allured by the melody. He ended up having to climb up onto the collapsed village walls to find the source.

(Why am I even doing all this work? This is such a drag...)

He arrived at the top of the broken wall. Luckily, the cracks made it much easier to climb. Shikamaru took a good look, there was a great view of the village from here. Even the ratty houses looked great from this distance, it almost looked glorious. There was only one problem... That ominous black church in the center of the village. It just sat there... Corrupting the view, like a cancer. Shikamaru turned to continue following the melody. He was close... He turned around the remains of a stone watchtower to find a slender red head caught in a musical trance. Shikamaru stepped into view. The red head immediately stopped playing and turned. She saw only the black robes on Shikamaru. She pulled a kunai out of her pack and leapt at Shikamaru. Shikamaru was caught off guard and forced to the ground.

She held the kunai to his neck, "You picked the wrong girl to sacrifice psycho!"

Shikamaru held out his hand in surrender, "Wait! Wait! I'm not a cultist!"

The red head kept the kunai against his throat, "What you're wearing says otherwise!"

Shikamaru panicked, "No! Seriously! I'm here on a reconnaissance mission!"

She loosened her grip a bit, "Who sent you?"

Shikamaru pulled out his headband, "I was sent by the leaf to investigate the new order in the Sound Country."

The red head let go of him, "We've got this covered, you leaf village worms can go back to your own village."

Shikamaru stood up and removed his cloak, "So I'm assuming by 'We' you mean the faction rebelling against the church?"

The red head didn't answer, her eyes widened when she saw Shikamaru's face.

Shikamaru noticed the look, "Well?"

She threw Shikamaru to the ground again, holding the kunai to his neck, "You!"

Shikamaru was took by surprise, "What the hell woman?"

The red head smiled evilly, "This time, that blonde bitch can't save you!"

(Ino? …... No... I've always saved Ino... Temari...?)

Shikamaru recalled his chase for Sasuke, how he was held up by that red headed demon girl.

"Weren't you dead?" Shikamaru asked in astonishment.

The red head laughed, "You really think I'd die from a tree falling on me? A worm like you couldn't even begin to comprehend the power of the cursed seal."

Shikamaru was thoughtful for a second, "Seems like it just heals you and makes you stronger..."

She got pissed, "Shut up!" She held the kunai closer to his throat, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you..."

Shikamaru was calm, even in the face of death by temperamental red head, "Well, for one, I can help you in getting rid of your cultist problem."

The red head laughed again, but the kunai wasn't as close to Shikamaru's neck anymore, "You think a weakling like you can beat the cultists?"

Shikamaru grew a serious look, "I've already killed Hidan, one of the zealots... Well not really killed him, he was immortal... So I blew him into pieces and dumped them in a hole..."

The red head stared wide eyed at Shikamaru, "That's bullshit!"

Shikamaru kept his serious look, "That's why I'm here actually, I have experience fighting these guys. Also, do you know anything about curses?"

The red head, removed her kunai from his throat again, "Yea, only the zealots can use them. From what the reports say... Hidan specialized in curses."

Shikamaru recalled Hidan's ritual, the thought filled him with fear.

Shikamaru looked at the red head who was staring at the ground, "So do you know what the other zealots can do?"

She looked up at Shikamaru angrily, "I'm under no circumstances to share any information until I see the rest of your team."

(What a stubborn woman...)

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright, I'll get them together. We'll rendezvous here in 2 hours... I never got your name."

The red head smiled, "You may never get it, worm."

(Why do all of the good looking women have to be insane?)

Shikamaru found himself in front of the Inn, he held his finger to his collar. The alert bug crawled onto his finger. Shikamaru raised his finger into the air, and the insect began to chirp. It was the faintest of noises, noticeable only if you were listening for it. It didn't take very long for Hosho, Yamabico, and Jesei to arrive at that location.

Hosho looked curious, "What's up boss?"

Shikamaru looked at the group, "I found the rebellion. I've organized a meeting between our groups. It takes place about an hour from now on the southern wall."

Yamabico spoke up, "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Shikamaru looked down, "I'm not so sure about that, the sound and the leaf have a shaky past. However, we share a common goal, the removal of this cult from the nation. Besides, I'm more than sure a group like us can take down any number of sound ninja."

The group nodded in agreement. They set off to meet the sound-nin on the collapsed wall.

It took them them 45 minutes to reach their destination, they we're early. Yamabico immediately scouted the area for traps.

Yamabico's mouth widened, "There's traps all around us! More than I can count!"

Shikamaru grew serious, "What? I didn't see a thing!"

"I wouldn't expect you too, there are threads placed all around us, impossible for the naked eye to see... There are needles attached to certain areas, which I'm guessing are rigged to fire at us at any time."

Shikamaru growled, "Dammit! That traitor!"

"Who's a traitor?" yelled the red head from atop a higher point on the wall.

"You bitch! This is why I don't trust women..." Shikamaru scowled.

The red head laughed, "We haven't done anything wrong, these were just preparations in case you tried to betray us. So calm down, runt."

Shikamaru looked around, "So where's you're group?"

She smiled, "I only brought the leader today... Kidomaru! You sick bastard! Get out here!"

Kidomaru came down from a white thread attached to a strange golden substance protruding from the rubble.

He was as tall as Jesei, but gave off an evil aura. He had six arms and two legs, giving him the appearance of a spider. His voice was dark and sinister, filled with insanity. His long dark hair pulled towards the ground from gravity, "Are you sure we can use these stupid little creatures? They walked into my trap without realizing a thing. The only reason they would've even known they were trapped was because of those eyes..."

Yamabico took a step back, Kidomaru was inspired by his fear, "Hey Mr. White Eyes," Kidomaru motioned towards Yamabico, "You wanna play a game?"

Yamabico stood silent.

Kidomaru's face twisted into an evil smile, "I call it... Find the Byakugan's blind spot, but just so you know, I'm a master at this game."

Yamabico felt something crawling on his back, right where he couldn't see it. Yamabico charged at Kidomaru.

Shikamaru tried to stop him, "Wait Yamabico!"

His warnings fell on deaf ears as Yamabico thrust his palm forward. Suddenly, he stopped. He collapsed on the ground in front of Kidomaru.

Shikamaru panicked, "What did you do to him?"

Kidomaru pointed to a spider on Yamabico's back. The arachnid was hardly noticeable, "I used my spider to inject him with a sedative. Don't worry, he's fine. I wouldn't want to risk more leaf-nin coming here to search for your corpses. Anyways, We'll gladly accept your help. According to Tayuya, you're a tactician, and we could definitely use the Byakugan to aid in scouting missions. Any other assets?"

Shikamaru calmed down, "We have an insect specialist and a medical ninja."

Kidomaru smiled, a more intimidating than brightening gesture, "That's good, we have plenty of wounded that need healing."

Shikamaru stopped him, "So what are you willing to bring forward?"

Kidomaru frowned, "Straight to the point, eh? That's not my favorite game to play... We'll help you in any aspects of your mission, as long as you help in ours. We can provide you with information on the zealots, and maybe even an answer for your curse." He grinned knowing this deal was one Shikamaru couldn't refuse.

Shikamaru thought on it for a bit, "How did you know about my curse?"

Kidomaru smiled, "I didn't."

Shikamaru slapped his face, he fell for the oldest trick in the book, "Alright, but we'll be staying in the Inn."

Kidomaru held out his hand, "That won't be a problem."

Shikamaru shook his hand, but it gave him a strange feeling... Like he just made a deal with the devil.

They were blind folded and taken to the rebel's hideout. This was a pointless gesture however, Shikamaru memorized the exact movements he made to get to the hideout. They removed the blindfolds. Shikamaru looked around, it was a poorly lit, underground area. Torches were the only source of light.

Kidomaru smiled and motioned to the surrounding figures, "Welcome to our humble abode!" He pointed to a figure to the left. The figure stepped forward. He was a small, skinny man, with hair that was brown from the dirt. He seemed to have a nervous twitch. Kidomaru began introductions, "This is Nezumi, he is our own tracker and sensory ninja," He motioned toward the red head, "You've already met Tayuya." He pointed to a large man, "This is Kyojin, our muscle and taijustu specialist."

He introduced the rest of the members. After that, the team was once again blindfolded, and led to the Inn.

(This was definitely not part of the plan, but if I can make this alliance between leaf and sound succeed, then after we get rid of the church, we can easily ally with the remaining sound. This is actually going better than I expected. Now we need to do some investigation at that sermon, and I have to make it through another fight with Hidan.)

Shortly after, Shikamaru found himself in bed, his eyes closing...

Shikamaru looked at the surroundings. There was no doubt he was asleep. The Nara woods was eerily quiet this time. Hidan, who was sitting in front of him before now was nowhere to be seen.

(He's going to try to ambush me... I better get out of sight and use a clone as bait.)

Shikamaru ran deeper into the woods, "Clone Jutsu"

An identical Shikamaru appeared in a puff of smoke, "Alright, let's move."

The two Shikamaru's headed back the way they came, one in front to act as a decoy, the other in a safe distance back. The first one arrived at the original site Shikamaru entered the dream, then moved onward, about 1 minute later the second did the same.

"I see your trick you little bitch!" Hidan screamed.

Suddenly, a red flash collided with the Shikamaru in back, "You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that crap?"

The Shikamaru who was hit dispersed into a cloud of smoke. The Shikamaru in front looked back, "Well you just did... Mind if I ask how you got your scythe back?"

Hidan turned and smiled at Shikamaru, "I called in a few favors from lord Jashin. After all, I can tell when I'm near one of our holy places. I feel much stronger now!"

Hidan laughed again.

(Great... Now he's stronger and has his medium ranged weapon back... I need to cut the rope on that thing, then fight him while keeping my distance.)

Hidan rushed at Shikamaru, scythe in hand.

(His movements are much different when he's holding his weapon, instead of quickly trying to close distance, he seems to be planning which way to throw the scythe.)

Shikamaru jumped into the trees, Hidan threw his scythe at the trunk of the tree Shikamaru was standing on. The weapon sank into the tree. Hidan pulled himself up and forward at Shikamaru with amazing speed. Shikamaru immediately changed position. Hidan landed on a branch and swiftly pulled the rope, much harder this time. The scythe ripped open the tree trunk and landed into Hidan's palm.

"Getting tired yet? Cause I'm just getting warmed up! I'll pay you back for blowing off my legs!" Hidan laughed. Shikamaru was panting.

(I won't be able to do a thing to him at this rate...)

Suddenly, Hidan launched his scythe far to Shikamaru's left. Then he came charging straight at Shikamaru. Shikamaru made sure the cover of the trees would protect him from the scythe if Hidan were to pull it, Hidan grinned, "Got you!"

Hidan made a handsign, "Fire style: Molten Conduit!"

Hidan pulled his scythe. It came bursting through the trees, setting fire to the ones in its way.

Shikamaru had no cover, he jumped down from the treetops. Hidan came down as well, landing incredibly close to Shikamaru, "Normally, I don't use my jutsu. Its Jashin tradition to kill ones enemies through a sacrifice or curse. The problem is, both of these need blood to work. My jutsu burns the poor bastard unlucky enough to get hit by it, and burns leave no blood."

Shikamaru looked at Hidan's hand, it was glowing orange. He watched as the woods burned around him, Shikamaru frowned, "Well its obvious that you can't use the blood curse I saw when you killed my teacher. You've cut me many times already."

The scythe landed behind Shikamaru, creating a wall of fire. Shikamaru's escape route was cut off.

Hidan smiled, "You can't curse someone who's already cursed."

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks for the advice, I'll remember that."

Hidan laughed, "You wont remember anything when you're dead!"

He pulled out his black needle and quickly stabbed Shikamaru through the heart. Shikamaru seemed to be gasping for breath. Then, he dispersed into a cloud of smoke.

Hidan couldn't hide his frustration, "YOU GOD DAMNED SON OF A BITCH!"

Shikamaru absorbed the intel gathered by his clones.

(All according to plan.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6 Creating Order with Chaos**

**Thanks for keeping up with my chapters everyone, someday I hope to become a real writer, but until then I consider this to be good practice, please review! It tells me what is right or wrong with my writing prowess. Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

"I didn't even have to heal you this time boss." Shikamaru awoke to a grinning Hosho. It was morning.

(Looks like I made it through the night... I didn't think Hidan would be this strong... And that jutsu will be... Troublesome...)

Shikamaru yawned and looked up at Hosho, "Well let's get dressed... We have to go to church."

Shikamaru put on his uniform and quickly covered it with his cloak. He concealed his headband as well. Hosho did the same.

Jesei and Yamabico were already outside and fully dressed, Yamabico looked a bit troubled.

"We'll get going, but we have time before the sermon starts, so let's grab a bite to eat first." Shikamaru announced.

The group set out to the closest ramen shop. Shikamaru walked next to Yamabico, "Care to explain why you tried to kill our potential ally's leader yesterday?"

Yamabico stopped, "That man must die... He knows the secret of the Hyuga Clan..."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow, "I don't know much about your clan, but we need to keep our ally's close to us"

Yamabico went silent, "I was taught as a child... That many people have tried to steal our secrets... But any who have tried have all been hunted down and killed... It is our duty to never let a secret of the clan be obtained by anyone other than the clan."

Shikamaru felt Yamabico's fervor, "I understand your feelings, but they'll have to wait until the mission is over. We can't afford to lose any resources we have."

Yamabico looked at the ground, but continued walking.

The group got their fill of food. No one ate too much though. You can't fight on a full stomach, and everyone had a distinct feeling that they would be seeing some action today.

People wearing black cloaks flooded the streets, all of them heading to the towering black church. It was time...

Shikamaru put up his hood, his team did the same, "Alright everyone, let's move."

They merged with the crowd and headed towards the abomination.

As they neared, Shikamaru got a better look at the structure. Black spikes protruded from the sides, and it seemed to be mostly hollow, so it was built like a casual church.

(Its no wonder the Sound Village is in such poor condition. All of its resources must have gone into building this thing. Its by far the tallest structure in this entire village, not to mention the detail...)

An ominous aura emanated from the church, Shikamaru felt heavier as he got closer to the church, like the air had thickened.

(I have a bad feeling about this...)

He and his group entered the church. There were multiple levels of the church, Shikamaru directed his group to four seats somewhat near the front, but not too conspicuous. Staying on the lower level seemed like a better idea.

A tall man with silver hair entered on a stage centered within the layers of the church, making sure all could see him. His long silver hair extended to his lower back. He was the same height as Jesei, and he wore a blood red robe. His eyes were a shade of dark red. Aside from the wrinkles, he resembled Hidan quite a bit. Next to him stood 3 figures, which Shikamaru could only assume were the feared zealots. That made this man in the center, the prophet, Kureru.

Kureru raised his hands and the crowd fell silent, "Welcome children!"

His voice was low and cold, "Today is a fine day, I'm am overjoyed that you all could make it!"

A loud cheer sounded throughout the church, there must have been hundreds of people in the building.

Kureru raised his hand again and the crowd silenced themselves, "I'm glad you have all have embraced the power of Jashin. Only he is a god that gives proof of his existance, it would be pointless to view any other as our god!"

"HAIL THE BLOOD GOD! HAIL JASHIN!" The crowd roared.

Shikamaru attempted to act as the people, but he still thought their fervor was insane.

Kureru looked all around the audience, his eyes met Shikamaru's. Shikamaru was suddenly filled with fear. A grin spread across the prophet's face, "It looks like we have some new followers as well! Its nice to see conversions are going well!"

Shikamaru was shaking.

(Did I blow my cover? There's no way he could've seen me! But there's no doubt about it... He's looking right at me...)

Kureru continued smiling, "Welcome to the ranks initiate! How about you state your name?"

Shikamaru pretended he wasn't seen.

Kureru was persistent, "No need to be shy! Lady Munashii, how about you escort this new follower down here to center stage?"

One of the zealots removed their hood. It was a stunningly beautiful woman. Her hair was pitch white, and her skin pale. She had 2 circular markings on her forehead. Her blue eyes and striking features made her look anything but intimidating.

She looked at Shikamaru as well, "It will be done, Kureru."

She walked towards Shikamaru at a normal pace. Even so, Shikamaru panicked. He looked at Yamabico who also looked panicked.

Kureru raised his voice again, "But we don't want just one... We want all of the newcomers to join in the initiation!"

Yamabico nodded at Shikamaru and then stood up. Hosho and Jesei did the same. Shikamaru relaxed a bit now, everything would be fine as long as the team stuck together. Shikamaru stood up to meet Munashii. The 5 of them walked center stage.

Kureru smiled as they arrived on stage, "Are you four ready to witness the power of a god firsthand?"

He turned towards the crowd, "I will now invoke the blood rites!"

The crowd exploded with thunderous cheers.

A few robed men carried in a large goblet, the goblet was filled with blood.

He motioned to the group, "Drink from the blood of Jashin, and allow his power to course through your veins!"

(This is getting a bit out of hand... Kidomaru said he had an escape plan ready... He better hurry and use it.)

"What's wrong?" Asked Kureru, "You did come here to join the cause, didn't you?"

Another of the zealots stripped the robe from Shikamaru, revealing Shikamaru's ninja gear.

The zealot removed his hood, revealing spiky black hair, and a few facial scars, "This looks like some sort of spy to me, Lord Kureru."

The crowd erupted in angry roars. Kureru raised his hand to silence them.

Kureru looked at Shikamaru, "Well? Are you going to drink or not?"

Shikamaru put on his bored face, "I'm afraid I can't accept your offer, I never believed in anything really."

Kureru frowned, "That's a shame... Sanjin, Ryuuchi, Munashii. Dispose of the infidels."

Sanjin could only be the one closest to the group. He looked at the group and a weapon slid from his cloak. It was a large scythe, but unlike Hidan's, this one was meant to cut, rather than draw blood.

Sanjin was emotionless, "Yes, Lord Kureru."

Sanjin ran recklessly towards the group, Hosho immediately hurled some kunai in his direction. Sanjin spun his scythe to block the kunai. Munashii was already behind the group. She closed in on Jesei's back. A white spike shot from her palm and punctured Jesei's body. Jesei didn't move, but insects began crawling from the wound, and onto the spike that spouted from Munashii. Munashii immediately pulled her weapon out from the wound. Jesei, winced from pain. Munashii flung the spike from herself to avoid contact with the insects. Jesei's wound didn't bleed, insects from within jesei's body had already begun repairing the damage.

(That's even more effective than Naruto's healing... And yet... So creepy...)

Shikamaru didn't hesitate, "Ninja Art: Shadow Sewing Jutsu!"

Shikamaru's shadow extended from him, heading straight at the clashing Hosho and Sanjin. Sanjin reacted quickly and avoided the attack. Shikamaru used the jutsu to lead him into an incoming explosive from Hosho. Sanjin had no way to avoid. Suddenly, he made a hand sign, "Forbidden Jutsu: Sanguine Pool"

Sanjin's body melted into a pool of blood, allowing him to evade the explosion. The pool of blood moved towards Shikamaru at incredible speeds. Shikamaru couldn't escape. Sanjin erupted from the pool immediately striking at Shikamaru. Yamabico suddenly jabbed Sanjin's side, sending him flying in the other direction.

Shikamaru smiled, "Thanks for the save there."

The crowd suddenly roared with excitement, Shikamaru turned to see Hosho being impaled by a red spike. He looked at Sanjin, who was lying on the ground holding his side, the gentle fist is very effective after all. Then he noticed that the other zealot had removed his hood and was making a hand sign. Ryuuchi. He had bright, red, curly, hair and bright red skin, it was almost as if he was glowing.

Ryuuchi laughed maniacally, "All of this fighting is making my blood boil, it was about time someone died!"

Kureru was standing off to the side, smiling peacefully as he watched, "Good job Ryuuchi, another sacrifice will always be a pleasure to Lord Jashin."

Jesei continued to battle Munashii, she had switched to long ranged attacks, while avoiding his insects. Her lightning fast reflexes made her almost impossible to hit. She was producing a seemingly endless amount of white spikes that shot from her fingertips. Jesei was barely able to dodge them all.

Shikamaru and Yamabico were stunned by Hosho's death. Ryuuchi laughed at them, "You're next!"

(Shit Kidomaru! Where's that escape plan?)

Suddenly, a gigantic arrow tore through the upper section of the church. It pierced through the center of the stage. There was a web attached to the arrow. The web detached almost immediately.

"Everyone, grab hold of the web!" Shikamaru commanded.

The zealots were still trying to see through the cloud of smoke created by the arrow.

Shikamaru's team all jumped onto the web. Munashii noticed them and shot projectiles from her fingers to intercept them. "8 Trigrams: Air Palm!" Yamabico forced them back with his jutsu. The web pulled them out through the opening that the arrow had created.

Shikamaru could hear the crowd's rage as even as they left. Kidomaru had created a giant contraption atop the church with his jutsu. A very intricate webbing that operated using Kidomaru's chakra.

(I have to give him credit... This is pretty amazing...)

This contraption had no doubt saved them from certain death. Well... Except for Hosho... Shikamaru was still slightly stunned. It had all happened so fast.

Kidomaru used another part of the web contraption to act as a hand line. He carried the remaining group members on the line using the webs. They landed outside the sound village walls in about 30 seconds. Kidomaru made a hand sign, "Dispell!" The web they had traveled on vanished in an instant.

Kidomaru laughed, "You know, I warned you that this was a bad idea."

Shikamaru remained silent.

Kidomaru took this as an excuse to continue, "However, you must have learned some interesting things about the zealots during your encounter. I think you should tell us all about it."

Kidomaru laughed playfully as they entered the hideout.

Shikamaru frowned, "Aren't you gonna blindfold us?"

Kidomaru smiled, "I think its pretty clear that you are on our side."

And with that, Shikamaru was sent to the dining quarters. While Jesei went to the infirmary, it seemed his insect body repair isn't good for very long. Jesei's wound had opened and started bleeding. Yamabico went with Nezumi to tell him about the Zealots.

Shikamaru found himself sitting alone in the mess hall area. There were a few people there, but none of them very talkative.

Shikamaru didn't get anything to eat.

(Hosho's death was my fault. I didn't pay enough attention to my surroundings, and got distracted by Sanjin. I really thought I was cut out to be a leader, but I still can't protect my teammates... I'm sorry Hosho)

Shikamaru's train of thought was interrupted by food being sat in front of him.

Tayuya sat down next to him, "You know, people usually come to the mess hall to eat, not to mope around. I suggest you go to you're room if you're going to cry," she said sarcastically.

Shikamaru smiled weakly, "You are a heartless bitch."

Tayuya smiled as well, "And you're a spineless wimp."

Shikamaru laughed.

Tayuya looked away, "Hyuga told us the situation... It wasn't your fault you lost a member."

Shikamaru's face grew serious, but somewhat depressed, "It was, I'm supposed to be a ninja elite. The leader of a team of jounin. I'm not supposed to make mistakes..."

Tayuya didn't sympathize with him, in fact she did the opposite, "You know damn well that it wasn't your fault. These are the zealots we are fighting. They are no joke! And if you didn't come prepared to lose anyone, then you didn't come prepared at all!"

Shikamaru thought on that for a second.

After a few minutes, Tayuya calmed down, "This is war... Everyone is going to lose someone... Better it be someone who can at least fight back..."

Shikamaru looked up to Tayuya, "So who did you lose?"

Her face looked sad, "As soon as the cult moved in, everyone who refused to join their religion was used as an offering. They sacrificed my father... He was the only family I had left..."

Shikamaru was silent.

Tayuya fell silent as well.

"What about friends?" Shikamaru asked.

Tayuya just laughed, "I'm a shinobi. I can't have any friends. What kind of pussy question is that?"

Shikamaru said nothing and held out his hand.

Tayuya looked confused, "What are you doing?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Take my hand."

Tayuya frowned, "I don't want to."

Shikamaru kept smiling, "Just do it"

She turned away, "No!"

Shikamaru stood up as she did, "Come on!"

She started walking off, "I'm not touching a worm like you."

Shikamaru tried following her, but he tripped on his bag of gear that he left on the ground. He slammed into the back of Tayuya, who began falling as well.

Shikamaru changed positions with Tayuya so that she wouldn't hit the ground. Shikamaru hit the ground, flat on his back. With Tayuya on top of him.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head, "Ow... That hurt..."

He looked up to see Tayuya looking at his face, he unknowingly blushed.

Tayuya blushed as well as they stared at each other... That is until they realized where they were...

Tayuya slapped Shikamaru with all her strength, "You perv!"

"What the hell you crazy bitch? I just stopped you from face planting!"

They yelled for a few minutes until Kidomaru entered the room.

"Shikamaru, we need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch7 Observe and Report**

** Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I'm in a play, so I've had rehearsals every day. At least I didn't forget about the story. I hate letting things go unfinished.**

Kidomaru led Shikamaru and Tayuya through the hideout. They entered a circular room. Yamabico, Jesei, Nezumi, and Kyojin were sitting around a table with three empty seats, which Shikamaru could only assume was for them. Jesei no longer looked as though he were in pain. Yamabico glared at Kidomaru upon his entrance.

Kidomaru motioned for Shikamaru and Tayuya to sit down, "Alright, now that everyone's here, I think its time we discussed the zealots."

Everyone stared intently at Kidomaru.

"From what we've seen, all of them are stronger at close to mid range combat. Also, all of them can liquify themselves into a puddle of blood as a means of defense."

Shikamaru stood up, "When they are in this form, they can move at incredible speeds."

Kidomaru nodded, "Yes. Finally, most of their attacks seem to revolve around blood... In other words, we can't let them hit us once."

Tayuya spoke up, "So how are going to fight them?"

Shikamaru looked at Kidomaru, "Even if we know the basics of what they can do, we can't touch them."

Kidomaru smiled, "That's where you're wrong."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and frowned.

Kidomaru lowered a spider from his fingertip, "I've been watching them for a very long time now... The girl likes to go for a dip at the hot springs once a week. The spiky red haired one hunts for his meals and drinks their blood. The orange haired one goes for walks regularly."

Shikamaru put his chin between his pointer finger and his thumb, "Sounds like they are way to sure about their powers... Do we know anything about their individual abilities?"

Tayuya shuddered, "Yea... That girl... She has the same power as Kimimaru..."

Kidomaru looked somewhat troubled by this thought.

Shikamaru spoke up, "I thought that he was the last of his clan?"

Kidomaru responded, "According to records, he was supposed to be. The only other members who survived the clan wars would've died from old age years ago."

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow again, "So why is there a woman who can shoot bones out of her fingers that still exists?"

Tayuya looked at the table, "Those zealots are all strange... They are inhuman... They have strange powers... Kureru constantly shows off his immortality to prove the existence of his god. Maybe she robbed the powers off of a dead body. With the powers they have, it seems possible."

Shikamaru looked serious, "The zealot I pacified, Hidan was also immortal, but all it took was a well thought out plan and a few well placed explosives and he was gone."

Shikamaru smiled as he continued, "Those powers of theirs makes them overconfident, and they are as much of a liability as they are an asset."

Everyone looked up at Shikamaru, even Kidomaru was surprised by his positive response.

Tayuya realized she was blushing and looked away.

Kidomaru broke the silence, "Alright, I hope you are all ready to get your hands dirty. I'm going to separate us into groups. Each of these groups will intercept a zealot and attack them. These attacks are not to kill however. We are doing this simply to observe their abilities, and to what extent they can use them. We need to know their exact range, their styles of attack, what they need to use their attacks, and finally, if possible, what they will do if forced into a corner."

Shikamaru frowned, "That sounds a bit risky. Shouldn't we all just attack one zealot at a time? Then they couldn't defend against our numbers."

Kidomaru looked back, "If you hadn't noticed, I don't have many troops to spare. I guarantee that I'd be losing some footmen if they went up against zealots. We need people who can stand on equal footing with them, or at least hold their own. This way we can have another watch the battle from a distance, then save them if they get into a bad situation."

Shikamaru nodded, "That makes sense."

Kidomaru continued, "We'll use Tayuya, Kyojin, and Yamabico to fight the zealots. Nezumi, Shikamaru, and Jesei will watch over them."

Yamabico glared at Kidomaru, "And what will you be doing while we go on this suicide mission?"

Kidomaru laughed at him, "I'm glad you asked! I'll be making sure none of you are followed on your way back to the hideout. We can't have our hideout stormed by a bunch a fanatical cultists now, can we?"

Yamabico held his tongue, clearly embarrassed.

Kidomaru directed his attention to the others at the table, "It doesn't look like there's anymore questions, so I'll assign groups. I want the Hyuga to go with the bug guy over here. You guys have fought with each other before and can best figure out how to synchronize your abilities. I want Kyojin to go with Nezumi, and that leaves Shikamaru with Tayuya."

Tayuya's face changed to a scowl, "Why do I have to go with him? This rat couldn't do a thing!"

Shikamaru just frowned.

Kidomaru gave Tayuya a serious look, "I'm using the same logic as I did with the first group. You and Shikamaru have fought each other and have both seen the other's abilities. With Shikamaru in your group, I'm sure he'll think of a strategy."

Tayuya frowned and looked away.

(That's some confidence this guy has in me.)

Kidomaru smiled, "And besides, according to what happened in the mess hall, you guys are more than acquainted."

Shikamaru didn't know what Kidomaru was talking about, Tayuya did, and she got pissed.

Tayuya jumped to Kidomaru's location. Her speed stunned Shikamaru.

(She's fast.)

She threw a punch aimed at Kidomaru's gut. He caught the attack in one of his 6 arms. Before she could make another move, he twisted her arm so that her back was facing him. He had his 3 left side arms over Tayuya's so that he could break it at anytime.

Kidomaru smiled, "Game over. Looks like I win."

Tayuya smiled as well, "Only because you're a freak. If you took off 2 of those arms then I bet I could take you."

"Cocky aren't we?"

Shikamaru could tell they were only playing around, so he put on his bored face, "Let's save our energy for our enemies shall we?"

Everyone at the table stood up. Kidomaru clapped, "Meeting adjoured, you've all been given known information on your zealot's abilities and leisure spots. We will head out tomorrow, but for today I think Shikamaru's group deserves some rest."

Everyone walked out except for Kidomaru and Shikamaru. Kidomaru looked at Shikamaru, "I've sent a medical ninja to your quarters. We can't have you dying in your sleep."

Kidomaru left the room, Shikamaru left shortly after. Shikamaru headed to his bedroom.

(Its time to fight Hidan again... He's not going to let me get distance this time... And no doubt he's going to use that fire jutsu again... I need a plan...)

Shikamaru washed his face in the sink, he heard the door open. He looked back to see a tall man wearing white, as well as a sound village headband.

He spoke in a low voice, "Jango at your service, I'm am a skilled medical ninja, and I will sustain you throughout your curse."

Shikamaru nodded, "Alright."

The medical-nin's face was hidden behind a white mask, "Would you like a drug to help you sleep?"

Shikamaru wiped his face, "No. I don't know if drugs will affect me during the dream, but I'm assuming that if medical ninjutsu will heal me, then drugs will most likely slow me down."

Jango nodded.

Shikamaru looked at him, "However, a solder pill might help if you could administer it while I slept."

"That I can do." Jango said as he sat by the bedside.

(I can't say its comfortable to try and sleep with a large stranger watching me... But its better than getting cut up.)

Shikamaru lied down, falling asleep almost instantly.

Shikamaru looked around to see his bleak nightmare. Hidan was standing right in front of him.

"Welcome back!" Hidan giggled like a small child about to play with his new toy.

Shikamaru frowned.

Hidan laughed, "Don't be like that, just because you can't hide behind your clone this time, and there's no where to run. You know what that means?"

Shikamaru was silent.

Hidan screamed, "It means you die!"

Hidan swung his scythe overhanded at Shikamaru. Shikamaru narrowly dodged it, while throwing a shuriken at the rope connecting the scythe to Hidan's hand. Hidan quickly made a hand sign, "Fire style: Molten conduit!" The rope and scythe began glowing red. Shikamaru's shuriken connected with the rope, but as soon as it touched the glowing cord, it melted.

(Damn that's really hot... If I let that hit me, I'm cooked...)

Hidan laughed maniacally as he twirled the scythe overhead. Small flames shot from the tips, setting trees on fire. One stray flame set the shoulder of Shikamaru's vest on fire. Shikamaru put it out quickly.

(This is bad...)

Hidan continued to laugh as he released a firestorm from his weapon. He swung it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped to dodge. He effectively dodged the weapon by landing on the nearest tree. However, the tree was set ablaze by Hidan's weapon. Shikamaru leaped to another tree, but Hidan was too fast. Hidan's scythe was already headed towards Shikamaru's location.

(Oh shit!)

Shikamaru twisted his body to dodge midair, but he couldn't dodge all of it. The scythe burned through the back of Shikamaru's vest, creating a huge gash across his lower back. The burn was hot enough that it closed the cut, allowing him not to bleed. Shikamaru screamed in pain, causing him to hit the branch he was aiming for. Shikamaru tumbled to the ground. He tried to hold his wound, he felt it sizzling.

(Wait... I'm being healed!)

Hidan's scythe stopped glowing, he walked slowly towards Shikamaru, "It doesn't matter if you're being healed you little fuck. A wound like that should really slow you down. Now I can torture you!" Hidan pulled out his steel needle.

Shikamaru felt a burst of energy, the pain from his wound disappeared completely.

(The solder pill worked.)

Shikamaru pushed himself up. He stood to meet Hidan.

Hidan smiled, "So you can still stand? Good! I want my revenge to be slow and painful!"

Shikamaru smiled.

Hidan scowled, "I'll wipe that fucking grin off your face!"

Hidan stabbed at Shikamaru's leg, in an attempt to cripple Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly dodged.

(Wow, I've never used one of these things before. I like this feeling.)

Hidan stabbed again. Shikamaru easily dodged forward and delivered a swift kick to Hidan's chest, Hidan stumbled backwards.

Hidan was no longer smiling, "How can you still move?"

Shikamaru silently made a hand sign.

Hidan's smile came back, "There's no shadows here dumbass!"

Hidan looked down, "The shadows from the fire?"

"Ninja art: Shadow possession jutsu!"

Hidan didn't have time to dodge. The jutsu connected with Hidan's feet.

(Success!)

Shikamaru turned his hand, which in turn made Hidan do the same, "You'll have to get used to this I guess."

Hidan cursed violently at Shikamaru, Shikamaru ignored Hidan's voice and used Hidan's own weapon to cut off his legs. Hidan yelled and cursed as Shikamaru sat down. Shikamaru yawned and watched to make sure Hidan didn't get up.

(That was a little too close... I need to find some new tricks... That won't catch him off guard again...)

Shikamaru looked at Hidan's limbless body and sighed.

(Well, its about time to wake up.)

Shikamaru awoke in his quarters, he was flipped over on his stomach with his shirt off. His back was being healed by Jango.

"Ah, you're awake." He said in a solemn voice, "This wound looked excruciatingly painful, you wouldn't of been able to move if I didn't give you that enhancer."

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Enhancer?"

Jango nodded, "Its nothing dangerous, it acts as a sedative and a taijutsu boost. It originated from our most renown medical ninja. Kabuto."

Shikamaru pictured the traitor in his head. He was too tired to say anything.

Shikamaru motioned for Jango to leave. He had to prepare for today's event.

(Never a dull moment...)

Shikamaru and Tayuya had been assigned to the female zealot, Munashii.

(I wonder if Tayuya can handle a fighter like that. She accels at mid to long range combat. If that bone girl can get anywhere close to her she's finished. Then again, she's really fast... I'll have to have her show me her abilities so I know how to synchronize our jutsu.)

Shikamaru left his quarters to the debriefing room. Everyone had already gathered. Kidomaru smiled, "So how'd you sleep?"

Shikamaru gave him a sarcastic laugh, "Let's just say I slept great."

Kidomaru handed Shikamaru a few oddly shaped kunai as well as a bag full of typical ninja gear, "Here's some equipment, everyone else has already collected theirs. The kunai are chakra blades, they channel your chakra through the blade, altering their affect significantly."

Shikamaru took the gear, "Yea, I've used them before. That's actually how I beat Hidan."

Kidomaru's grin widened, "Well that's very reassuring, but its about time we moved out. Each zealot will at a certain place at a certain time, and we need to make sure we are there to meet them!"

Shikamaru looked at Yamabico and Jesei, "Will you guys be alright doing this?"

Yamabico nodded, "Have no worries, we will be fine."

Jesei said nothing.

Shikamaru smiled, "Good luck guys."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8 The Power of the Faithful**

** Hey guys, sorry about the long wait. My play is almost complete and I've gotten a bit of homework, so I'll be able to kick some story writing ass!**

Munashii was walking alone on the path to the hot springs. She looked around at the flourishing greenery around her, she always caught a glimpse of the flowers before she stepped into the tree populated mountains for her bath. There was no lack of noise, the wildlife was making a great deal of noise all around her. The path led into the forest. Munashii thought to herself, "I'm grateful to Jashin for nourishing these lands, the lifeblood of the slain goes to sustain the natural world. Its been awhile since I've seen so much life." Munashii found the spring, she removed her clothing and entered the tranquil waters. She sighed as she leaned back. "Its good to get a break from church every once in a while."

Munashii shut her eyes. Then, she heard music playing. A peaceful music that made her feel drowsy. Her eyes began to shut. The music kept playing until she was asleep. Tayuya leaped onto the edge of the spring. Tayuya laughed, "Well that was easier then I thought."

Suddenly, Munashii's eyes slammed themselves open. She looked at Tayuya with fury, then she just smiled calmly, "Oh, I thought you were a peeping Tom. No matter. You still interrupted my bath."

Munashii's smile faded as a bone armor grew to cover her naked body. A white plate covered most of her figure.

Tayuya pulled out a kunai and threw it at Munashii. It hit the armor on Munashii's shoulder and bounced off. Munashii giggled, "Is that all?" Without hesitation, Munashii shot a pointed bone through Tayuya's stomach. Tayuya dissolved into dirt. Munashii looked around the forest, "Well? Come out."

Munashii heard a flute being played throughout the forest. The sound was coming from 4 different directions. It also sounded much different then the peaceful melody she first had heard. A large figure with a metal club leaped from the north to strike Munashii. She attempted to shoot a bone through it, but the bone just pierced through it, having no effect. She evaded the blow at the last second, landing in a tree nearby. Tayuya's voice echoed from every direction, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

Another figure that was a range behind Munashii, launched an orb of pressurized air at her. She had no time to dodge. The bone armor on her arm grew into the shape of a shield which she used to block the orb. The shield cracked and Munashii fell from the tree, landing perfectly. She shed the cracked bone and grew another layer of armor almost instantly. More air orbs came from that direction. Munashii quickly evaded and closed distance with whatever was shooting at her. She saw a figure, it had no arms and was wrapped in bandages. She cursed to herself, "Shit, another summon."

Munashii immediately got close to the mummy golem. She decapitated it with the swing of a bone that protruded from her hand. Another figure, with claws attempted to catch her off guard by slashing at her and the other golem. The other golem was sliced into thirds, while Munashii moved out of the way. Munashii listened to the music, she was near one of the sources of the melody. She moved toward the music, easily evading attacks from the clawed golem. She saw Tayuya playing the flute and rushed towards her. The golem holding the club intercepted Munashii's path. Munashii formed the bones on her left arm into a drill. She pierced through the club wielding golem without even being slowed down. Tayuya dodged the drill, only to be hit by bones that fired from Munashii's fingers. Tayuya smiled as she dissolved into dirt, "Wrong one, guess again."

Munashii listened to the music, it was still being played from 3 different locations. Munashii looked at the golem she pierced through. A white apparition seemed to be repairing the damage to the golem. Munashii frowned, realizing this fight could be much longer than she had hoped for.

Shikamaru watched from a distance using his binoculars. He spoke into his headset, "Good job Tayuya, everything is going according to plan."

The real Tayuya looked in Shikamaru's direction and nodded, she didn't have time to stop playing her melody. Munashii was already headed to another clone. Tayuya realized it was time to step it up a bit.

Munashii headed towards another source of the music. The claw and club golems following close behind. Suddenly, an air bullet collided with Munashii's side, she flew in the opposite direction. Munashii's bones were crushed by the attack, luckily she grew them back almost instantly. She still felt the pain, however. The fury in her eyes resurfaced, she made her bones into swords, "Camellia Dance!"

Munashii spun through the trees and at the golems, dodging every orb of air, and blocking evey strike. She randomly sliced off parts of the golems, and then sliced them again after they were amputated. She knew it took time for the golems to fully regenerate, time that she needed to kill their controller. She closed distance with another Tayuya, not even giving her a chance to retaliate. Another clone down.

Shikamaru spoke into the head set, "She's coming your way now, get ready."

Tayuya nodded and stopped playing the flute. She bit her finger and summoned all of the golems straight to her.

Munashii noticed the lack of music and sped up, she knew now that she picked the right one.

Munashii noticed a change in tune, the melody became much faster than before. She readied herself. An air bullet flew in her direction, she dodged quickly by moving to the forest floor. The claw golem moved there to intercept her. She moved to decapitate it, but it blocked her attack with its claws. She was astonished by its reaction time. Then it opened its mouth, a white apparition flew out before Munashii could evade it. The apparition went through her shoulder, eating her physical energy.

Munashii leaped back, panting. An air orb zoomed towards her. She was barely able to dodge. The club golem attempted to catch her off guard, but Munashii was furious now. Munashii ripped out her spine and used it to catch the club golem by the ankle. She lashed forward to send the golem into an incoming air orb, ripping a hole into its chest. She dodged the air bubble and lashed her whip at the apparition. Her whip phased through it.

(She's clever in the midst of battle, she made sure to see it that ghost could be affected by physical attacks before moving on.)

The apparition moved towards Munashii, she ignored it and went towards the music. There were 2 sources now, and they were very close to each other. She came across the mummy golem that had been firing air orbs at her. It opened its mouth, Munashii prepared to evade the air blast, but instead another apparition shot from its mouth. She dodged it without much trouble, then all of the mouths on the apparition opened as well, "Wind Style: Hurricane Bullets!" Pressurized air air bullets erupted from every mouth on the apparition. Munashii formed a shield with her armor. The shield was pelted about 3 times. It shattered, but Munashii had avoided the attack. Tayuya was standing nearby on a tree branch playing the violent melody. Munashii hurled one of her bone swords at Tayuya only to have it deflected by the club golem. Munashii formed the drill again with her left arm and charged, the club golem moved out of the way and shot an apparition into Munashii's path. Munashii panicked, "Shit! I can't stop!" She flew through the apparition, draining nearly all of her physical energy, but stabbing Tayuya through the chest. Tayuya laughed as she dispersed into dirt. Munashii fell to her knees, panting again. Tayuya surrounded Munashii with the 3 golems and came into view on a nearby tree branch, "Maybe you aren't as powerful as you'd want us to believe, because this was only supposed to be a test of your powers." Tayuya laughed, "Well, I guess I can kill you now." Munashii smiled, "It looks like you're finally out of hiding..."

Munashii made a hand sign, "Forbidden Jutsu: Sanguine Pool!"

It happened in almost an instant, Munashii melted into puddle of blood and appeared behind Tayuya, bone sword in hand. Tayuya's life flashed before her eyes. Tayuya opened her eyes, she wasn't dead. She heard frustration coming from behind her. Munashii was stuck mid-swing by Shikamaru's Shadow possession. Tayuya jumped out of Munashii's range. Shikamaru walked into sight. Munashii faced Shikamaru, "So there were 2 of you?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Yep. You don't think anyone is stupid enough to fight a zealot alone, do you?"

Shikamaru smiled, "It looks like your only weapons are your bones... That can be a disadvantage you know."

Shikamaru threw a kunai at Munashii, who had nothing to throw back. Munashii's armor extended to block the attack. Munashii smiled, "I can still use my Kekkei Genkai if my body is unmoving. Your little jutsu wont work on me."

Shikamaru frowned, "Maybe not," He threw a chakra blade into her shadow and released his jutsu. "But Tayuya's will."

Munashii was still immobilized.

Tayuya's cursed seal spread across her body, granting her first state, "Wind Style: Death Squall!"

All three golems opened their mouthes and released large pressurized air orbs. Munashii screamed in fury, "Jashin! Help me!"

Bones erupted from her body, then from the tree she was standing on. Tayuya's justu had connected and crushed a majority of the bones around Munashii, but they kept sprouting and expanding. Shikamaru noticed a bone near Tayuya's foot. He leaped at Tayuya, catching her and moving her out of the way. "Hey! What the hell are you..." She stopped herself when she saw a bone shoot out from the branch she was standing on. Then she realized that she was in his arms. She let her cursed seal retract itself. They stopped at Kidomaru's trapped area, Kidomaru set Tayuya down, "Alright, we need to find that seal, he said it'd be around here somewhere."

Tayuya sat silently as Shikamaru searched for the seal. "Ah ha! Found it!" Shikamaru removed the seal, revealing Kidomaru's traps... There were thousands of them. Some that would trigger a chain reaction with other traps that contained a variety of weapons.

(No chunin could survive a trap like this... Hell, I doubt Kakashi could survive a trap like this.)

Tayuya got up, Shikamaru looked back at her, "Alright, it looks like you're feeling better, let's get through this hellhole."

Tayuya got up and walked towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Um... Tayuya?"

Tayuya kissed Shikamaru for about a second, then backed off. "Thanks for saving me," She said. Then she navigated through the trapped forest.

Shikamaru stood stunned.

(What just happened?)

Elsewhere, Yamabico and Jesei were preparing for the zealot Sanjin's arrival on the Rice Path. Sanjin had been noticed to take daily walks on this road. Yamabico and Jesei had both already witness some of this guy's power already. Luckily, Yamabico's lightning reflexes and his Byakugan would provide the perfect countermeasure to his blood pool technique. Jesei already had insects tracking Sanjin's position, he was on schedule, and heading for their ambush. Sanjin was in sight, he was dressed in his usual black robe and kept his scythe on his back. Yamabico didn't hesitate, the best way to find out what the zealots could do, was to catch them off guard and intimidate them.

"8-Trigrams: Network Upheaval."

Sanjin didn't feel the genjutsu come over him. Yamabico leapt from above to catch him off guard.

Sanjin stopped walking, "Forbidden Jutsu: Sanguine Pool."

Sanjin melted into a puddle of blood that quickly avoided Yamabico's attack.

Sanjin looked at his hand, "That's strange... I normally move much faster in that form..."

Sanjin looked at Yamabico, "Obviously some sort of jutsu..."

Yamabico stood silently. Sanjin pulled out his scythe, "Well, at least this might be a challenge."

Yamabico channeled chakra into his feet and used it to launch himself forward, Sanjin sliced horizontally at Yamabico. Yamabico's reflexes allowed him to swipe the scythe away from its flat side. He launched a palm at Sanjin's face. Sanjin ducked and grabbed Yamabico's hair, Sanjin slung Yamabico into a tree.

Yamabico crawled to his feet, Sanjin dusted off his robe, "Well that was entertaining... But its time to end this..."

Sanjin sliced open his hand, "Ninja Art: Blood Blade Jutsu..."

Sanjin slung the blood from his hand, it hardened in midair and morphed into a blade. Yamabico pulled out a kunai and blocked the blades. The blades separated after connecting with the kunai and kept heading towards Yamabico. Sanjin smiled, "Got you..."

Before the blades could pierce his skin, Yamabico fired chakra from his chakra points to deflect them. The blades fell to the ground and turned back into blood.

Sanjin's smile faded, "That's depressing... Could you die please?"

Yamabico moved himself back into his traditional fighting stance, "I will not die from a fight like this, I want you to come at me with everything you have."

Sanjin frowned, "I can't really go at full strength since you put this jutsu on me... But you'll still regret making me try any harder..."

Sanjin made a hand sign, "Forbidden Jutsu: Blood Rain."

The clouds overhead changed their color to a dark red. Blood droplets fell from the sky. Yamabico went under a tree in order to avoid the drops. Sanjin made another hand sign, "Ninja Art: Blood Blade Jutsu..." The rain hardened into blades, it would be impossible to avoid them in this quantity. Luckily, Yamabico didn't need to avoid them. "Rotation!" The blades of blood were deflected by Yamabico's swirling chakra. Yamabico thought to himself, "I can't believe he can summon so many attacks while under my jutsu, and it won't last much longer. I can't touch him at this rate, I have to retreat."

Yamabico kept rotating until the rain stopped, Sanjin just laughed, "If I wasn't under your jutsu, that rain would've lasted twice as long..."

Yamabico didn't respond, he only threw a smoke bomb at his feet and made a tactical retreat. Yamabico had covered a lot of distance, but suddenly, his foot got stuck. He looked to his feet, they were adhered to the ground by hardened blood. Sanjin caught up quickly, "Looks like your jutsu has worn off... Now you become sustenance for God..."

Sanjin decapitated Yamabico, whose body then scattered into a swarm of insects that flew in every direction. Yamabico's mission was a success. Yamabico and Jesei headed back to the base to deliver their report.

Back in the sand village, it was nightfall. The desert was restless during the day, but at night, all was quiet. Temari pulled out a picture of Shikamaru and smiled. She had heard about his mission to the sound village, and was slightly worried. The last time he went up against sound ninja, he would have died if Temari hadn't saved him. Then again, she realized that he had matured much since then. She reached for the cup of tea in front of her, before she could pick it up, a crack appeared on the glass. She had seen this before... When Gaara was kidnapped... She immediately headed to Gaara's office to make a special request.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 A Silent Breeze**

** Hey, sorry for the wait. I hate letting things go unfinished.**

Shikamaru followed Tayuya into the command room. They hadn't spoken a word since the incident in the forest. Kidomaru was sitting at the table with a damaged Nezumi. Kidomaru looked at the two grimly, "I trust that your assignment went better then Nezumi's?"

Shikamaru smiled, "We had a couple of close calls, but I think we have seen enough, we almost won.

We got an incredible view of her abilities, until we had to retreat..."

Yamabico and Jesei walked into the room. Kidomaru motioned for them to sit down, "Now that everyone is here, continue Shikamaru."

Shikamaru described the entire battle with great detail, while Tayuya described the experience of fighting the zealot firsthand. Yamabico described the fight with Sanjin. Finally, it came to Nezumi to describe Ryuuchi, and why his partner hadn't returned.

He spoke in a raspy voice, twitching as he spoke, "The man we faced was like Sanjin, only he didn't use a scythe. He only used the blood from his body. He could manipulate it, like a wire connected to his finger! Then he could make it deadly sharp without even a handsign! He could also turn into a pool of blood like the others, only, his was different. His pool boiled and emitted heat! I felt it when I attempted to save Kyo, but I was too late. I had to listen to him scream as he burned to death. Then I ran away, underground so I could avoid attack, but that wasn't enough. I felt the ground increase in pressure. He was sending his blood into the ground to try and kill me. I barely managed to escape. I returned later to find Kyo's body reduced to ashes..."

Nezumi shuddered violently, "It was terrifying... I had no idea they were this strong!"

The table was silent as they Nezumi was escorted out of the room. Kidomaru smiled and stood up, breaking the silence, "Despite that! The mission was a success! You all did a great job at discovering the zealots abilities! I only have one concern... And that was in Shikamaru and Tayuya's fight. You said she prayed to her god and somehow survived your finishing blow?"

Shikamaru responded, "Yes, and she nearly took us out too."

Kidomaru smiled, "Well its nice to know that they might actually be worthy of seeing my second state."

"I doubt any of us will see that with all of the fighting you've been doing," said Yamabico.

Shikamaru was astounded by Yamabico's sudden remark. Kidomaru only laughed, "I'm glad I'm appreciated for saving your ass back in the church."

Yamabico didn't respond and looked away.

Kidomaru walked to the door, "I think we all deserve a meal after today's work! Who's up for dinner?"

The table was quiet, Kidomaru's grin faded, "Its been a rough day, come on."

The group walked out to the mess hall. Kidomaru whispered into Tayuya's ear on her way out, "I saw you by the way. You were all over him."

"It was just a kiss! I wasn't 'all over' anyone!" Tayuya was steaming.

Shikamaru walked up, not overhearing anything that was just said, "What's going on now?"

"Nothing!" Tayuya yelled as she stormed off.

Shikamaru looked at Kidomaru. Kidomaru shrugged.

Shikamaru sat next to Tayuya in the mess hall. There was an awkward silence. Shikamaru looked at Tayuya a few times. She continued to ignore his existence. Finally he mustered the courage to say something, "Our plan went really smoothy back there."

Tayuya swallowed her food, "Fuck yea it did!"

(That definitely wasn't the intended response...)

"We would've won too, if I hadn't made a stupid mistake."

Shikamaru was confused, everything had worked according to plan, "I don't remember any mistakes..."

Tayuya looked up from her food to Shikamaru, "I should've used my cursed seal earlier, if I had, then I could've advanced to second state and killed her with my last attack."

Shikamaru remembered the monster she turned into when she used her curse mark, "I'm assuming you can't go directly from your normal self into second state?"

Tayuya nodded, "It really depends on the person, I have to wait at least 5 minutes before I can enter 2nd state, but Kidomaru can do it in 30 seconds."

Shikamaru thought on this for a second, "You should've told me that earlier, then I could've accounted for that in the plan."

Tayuya smiled, "You aren't supposed to reveal your abilities or limitations to shinobi of another village. Especially not to someone who is supposed to be considered the enemy."

Shikamaru frowned, "I'm pretty sure your not supposed to kiss shinobi of an enemy village either. Especially not someone who is taken."

Tayuya's smile faded, "Well how was I supposed to know you were taken?"

Shikamaru scratched his head, "You could've asked..."

Tayuya frowned and thought for a second, "You know what? I don't care."

Shikamaru frowned as well, "You don't care?"

Tayuya pointed to herself, "Try to see this from my perspective, I live underground with no males other then a bunch of guys who are like 10 years older then me. The only ones who are my age are Kidomaru and Nezumi. Both of them are creepy. Then you come along with your fancy speeches, your fairly decent hygiene, and your natural helpfulness. How am I supposed to not like you?"

Shikamaru was about to say something, but was cut off.

"All I know is that we are ninja, and we are fighting for our lives. So just in case I die, it'd be nice to feel loved at least once in my shit-filled life. Your the only thing in this war that has given me any hope of winning. So whether you're taken or not, I have to do something or you might..."

Shikamaru silenced her with a kiss, "Alright, I get where you're coming from, but just remember that when this is all over, and if we survive, then I go back to Kahona and this ends. You have to find someone else. Deal?"

Tayuya blushed and smiled, "Deal."

(Its not like I'll ever see this girl again once I leave. Besides, it'd be nice to not die alone...)

The sun in the Sand village was blazing as usual. Temari had requested an audience with the Kazekage. She knew that he would prioritize her though, one of the perks of having a sibling for a leader. The omens had continued since earlier. The birds were flying away from the Rice country, the home of the Sound Village. Something bad was happening, she could feel it. She sat outside Gaara's office. An elder was escorted out of the door, and the guard motioned Temari to go inside. Temari got up and headed in to talk to Gaara.

Gaara sat at his desk in his traditional uniform, his semi-spherical hat throwing a shadow over his eyes. He spoke in his usual raspy voice, "I don't get many requests from you Temari... What is it?"

Gaara might've been concerned, but it was impossible to tell by looking at his face.

Temari stood strong, "Recently, the leaf has sent a team to investigate the shift of government in the Hidden Sound. Only 4 ninja were sent, and the Leaf hasn't heard anything back from them yet."

Gaara sat motionless, staring through Temari, "I'm aware of this."

Temari continued, "I'd like to organize a squad of jounin to assist them in their mission."

Gaara closed his eyes, "You know as well as I do that the Sand doesn't have enough jounin to spare for such a mission. However, I can give you some chunin if that will do the job."

Temari tried not to look disappointed, "Understood, that'll have to do."

Gaara opened his eyes again, "Go save Shikamaru, I'll talk to Tsunade and ask her to send a courier hawk."

Temari grinned, "Thanks Gaara!"

She ran up and gave him a hug. Gaara's expression didn't change, he just sat still and let her do as she pleased.

Gaara waited until she stopped touching him, "You would've gone without my permission anyway."

Temari whistled as she walked away.

Back in the Sound Village, night had fallen. Jango was in Shikamaru's room administering the combat enhancement drug before the dream began again. Nezumi shuddered in a corner, still traumatized from Kyojin's death. Finally, Kidomaru and Yamabico were walking down a hallway. Their eyes met and both of them stopped in their tracks.

Yamabico's eyes had killing intent, Kidomaru noticed this, "Well hello there newbie!" Kidomaru said as he smiled.

Yamabico said nothing.

Kidomaru's grin expanded, "You really shouldn't pick a fight with me bright eyes. You should've seen what I did to the last person with those eyes."

Yamabico moved into a traditional Hyuga stance, "That is exactly why you must die. Anyone who knows the secret of my clan must perish. That is the law of the Hyuga."

Kidomaru frowned, "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

Yamabico nodded, "Indeed I am."

Kidomaru laughed, "You know you can't win right? Ever since my fight with the first one of your clan, I've developed my skills so that no one in your clan could even touch me!"

Yamabico was not intimidated, "I highly doubt that. Neji informed us of his battle. You fought in a forest, this is a narrow hallway, you have no where to run or hide."

Kidomaru smiled again, "Then I wont run or hide."

Yamabico lunged without another word except, "Byakugan!"

Kidomaru produced webs inside of his mouth and proceeded to spit them at Yamabico. Yamabico immediately targeted the thin parts of the web and cut them apart. Yamabico smiled, "You're in range, 8-Trigrams: 64 palms!"

Kidomaru smiled as Yamabico prepared to strike, "2 Palms!"

Yamabico's hands shot at Kidomaru's chest with blinding speed. Kidomaru caught Yamabico's arms by the wrist and interrupted the attack, "Now what newbie?"

Yamabico's eyes widened in disbelief as Kidomaru used two of his arms to punch Yamabico's gut. Blood exuded from Yamabico's mouth. Kidomaru then threw Yamabico against the wall, but not hard enough to break anything.

Kidomaru laughed as Yamabico struggled to get up, "Let me tell you newbie, if this were a forest, you wouldn't have even gotten close to me, and if I was in second state... You would've died before you had moved..."

Yamabico was still wide eyed with disbelief. No one had ever bested him in close combat without using a jutsu, but this man was strong enough to beat him using only his regular strength.

Kidomaru walked over Yamabico, Yamabico smiled as he struck at the chakra point in Kidomaru's ankle. Kidomaru shook his head, "You really are desperate aren't you? Look, maybe once this war is over we can have this fight again, but for now, I need you and your abilities. Don't do anything that makes me want to kill you, or it really will be game over for you."

Yamabico's smile faded as he watched chitin fall off of Kidomaru's ankle, "I told you, you can't even touch me."

Yamabico lost consciousness. Kidomaru carried Yamabico back to his quarters, then left for his own.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SO FAST?"

Hidan was fighting Shikamaru inside of Shikamaru's nightmare. Shikamaru was dodging Hidan's attacks without much effort.

(This makes things so much easier.)

Shikamaru dodged Hidan's scythe and every fireball it produced, while planning on how to disable Hidan. Hidan was only getting more and more frustrated, he was fighting with everything he had, but it just wasn't enough.

Shikamaru threw the light bomb into Hidan's scythe while simultaneously throwing and explosive tag into Hidan's leg. Hidan's leg was blown off. Shikamaru smiled, "That was a bit too easy, you must really be losing it."

Shikamaru would normally be slightly content with this outcome, but this was the first time Hidan was completely silent after losing. Hidan closed his eyes and held his necklace, then began muttering something that Shikamaru couldn't understand. Shikamaru wasn't stupid however, this was obviously some sort of prayer to Jashin. So Shikamaru threw two more explosives into Hidan's chest. Hidan screamed as he was enveloped by the inferno.

Shikamaru laid back on the nearest tree and waited until he could wake up. These dreams weren't so intimidating anymore.

And so the silent breeze outside continued to move the leaves on the trees. Everything was peaceful at this time of night, but in the morning, everything changes, and the breeze becomes a cyclone.

Temari ran violently through the desert, her followers struggling to keep up. Temari had encountered another omen before departure. She knew she had to hurry.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10 Complications**

**I am on a role! Let's keep this thing going!**

(I know Asuma said things would be tough, not only for my mental health, but for my physical health as well. I feel sick to my stomach. I'm guilty for kissing Tayuya, but then again, can I really be blamed for liking more than one person? Its not like I signed some sort of pledge linking me forever to Temari, but it is a commitment... I hate commitments... They are always so... Troublesome...)

Shikamaru woke up and took a shower.

(Honestly, the showers look like they have never been cleaned... I'm probably making myself worse by using this thing.)

He got out and dried his hair.

(What am I going to do with Tayuya? I mean I like her, she's charming in her own frightening way. She's honestly not much different then Temari. They both have tried to kill me in the past, they both have quick tempers. The only difference is that Tayuya seems like she can't do everything on her own. Her past was rough, she has no parents or siblings. The only person she's close to is Kidomaru, who I don't trust in the slightest. Temari on the other hand is strong enough to support herself, she has Kankuro and Gaara to help her out, as well as whatever other friends she has made in the Sand Village. Though I have seen a side of her I don't think many have seen before. Women are such a drag...)

Shikamaru had gotten suited up for whatever today's mission might be. He sat next to Jesei for breakfast. At a table with Kidomaru, Tayuya, and a few other sound ninja. Yamabico sat off at another table, alone. Shikamaru looked at Yamabico then looked at Jesei, "What's his problem?" Shikamaru asked.

Jesei simply shook his head. Kidomaru took a sip of ramen and attempted to talk at the same time, "E At-d me lst nigt do a bet em op."

Tayuya punched him in the arm, "Swallow your damn food!"

Kidomaru rubbed his arm and swallowed, "He decided to attack me last night, so I wiped the floor with him."

Shikamaru's eyes widened in disbelief, "What?"

Kidomaru smiled, "You know, he had that same look when I stopped his attack and punched him in the gut."

Shikamaru got angry, "What was it all about?"

Kidomaru held two of his palms up to reassure Shikamaru, "Hey, I didn't start anything, he kinda rushed me. Said something about his clan's law. I didn't break anything or hurt him too badly, and I even carried him back to bed to avoid any trouble."

Shikamaru saw truth in his words, but still walked over to Yamabico. Yamabico looked up at Shikamaru, obviously knowing the cause for Shikamaru's approach. Shikamaru sat across from him.

Yamabico stared at the table as he talked, "I assume you heard about the conflict."

Shikamaru nodded, "I'm afraid so."

There was a silence as they both indulged in their meals.

Shikamaru drank the last of his tea and looked at Yamabico accusingly, "What were you thinking? Attacking the leader of the only help we have out here?"

Yamabico stared at the table again, "Its my clan's law to remove anyone who know our secrets."

Shikamaru pounded a fist on the table, "Then you might as well remove this entire team, because I saw where that spider was on your back when you recklessly charged into an obvious trap! Now even I know where the blind spot is! Your reckless behavior is only going to compromise not only our mission, but your clan's secrets as well."

Yamabico looked up, insulted by Shikamaru's logic, "My clan comes before the mission."

Shikamaru saw that shouting wasn't going to solve anything, "Well if you have any respect for me as a leader, you will save your clan's vendettas for after this one. We are in the middle of saving a village, and if you do anything else to compromise this mission, you'll be on a one way trip back to Kahona, and Kidomaru will be warned of Hyuga assassins."

Yamabico looked at the table again, Shikamaru continued, "Our main goal is that once we reform this government, we can make it into a powerful ally. The last thing that should happen is the need of a clan to outweigh the need of the village."

Yamabico looked at the table again, "I'll think on it..."

Shikamaru realized that Yamabico needed to be alone, so he headed back to his original table.

Jesei spoke as Shikamaru sat down, a rare occurrence, "How is he?"

Shikamaru smiled, "I think he'll be fine, he just needs some time to think is all."

Jesei nodded. Shikamaru smiled again, it was nice to know that Jesei had some concern about his partner, even if he didn't show it.

Breakfast ended soon after and everyone headed to their posts. Jesei stayed behind with Yamabico, while Shikamaru went with Kidomaru and Tayuya to the command room. Nezumi traveled close behind, he was still recovering from Kyojin's death, but at least he wasn't shivering in a corner. Everyone took their seats. Kidomaru stood up and rolled a map of the sound village across the table. Red lines were etched across the map.

"Let's get down to buisiness shall we?" Kidomaru exclaimed in his usual sarcastic tone, "I think its about time that we began our assault on the church."

Everyone at the table, including Shikamaru was stunned, Shikamaru immediately argued against the plan, "We don't have nearly enough forces to attack that place! They pretty much have everyone in the village on their side!"

Kidomaru smiled, "That's where your wrong my friend. You see, I have observed and listened to the voice of the people. They believe that the zealots are truly invincible. We know that this isn't fact, but they need to see it with their own eyes. After that, we'll see how faithful they are."

Shikamaru was still against the plan, "How do you expect us to kill a zealot? They assume we already tried to assassinate them, do you really think they'd be stupid enough to leave themselves open again?"

Kidomaru smiled, "Once again, I have been watching. Sanjin is a little overconfident about his power. He doesn't leave the walls of the village, but he still leaves the church, walking around to be feared, or worshiped by the villagers. He has made himself a sitting duck."

Shikamaru still wasn't convinced, "We almost lost Yamabico to him last time, and we haven't seen all of his abilities yet!"

Kidomaru smiled, "I knew you wouldn't be so happy about this idea, that's exactly why this is my personal mission. I will confront him on my own."

Everyone at the table was stunned except for Tayuya.

Shikamaru calmed down a bit, "Do you really think you can take down a zealot on your own?"

Kidomaru grinned widely, "You really shouldn't underestimate me. He wont be a problem."

Yamabico and Jesei entered the room, Yamabico spoke with a determined look on his face, "What if the other zealots come as reinforcements?"

Kidomaru looked up at Yamabico, "Well white eyes, I'd hope you'd be able to back me up."

Yamabico smiled at Kidomaru, a sight Shikamaru thought he'd never see. It seems today was full of surprises.

Shikamaru smiled and stood up as well, "Alright. Let's go kick some zealot ass."

Sanjin looked around the village. People shrouded in black robes bowed in his presence. Anyone without a robe quickly got out of sight. It was a wonderful feeling. To be loved and equally feared. Sanjin digested the feeling, and it only made him want more. He glared at the civilians without robes, instantly causing them to cower. He dashed to a civilian that was attempting to run, "Do not try to hide from the lord, he is everywhere."

The civilian begged for his life, Sanjin pondered his pleas. Then he looked towards the nearest sundial.

"You have much luck, for I am forbidden to kill unless during a time of ritual. You shall be spared."

The peasant pathetically thanked the zealot, overjoyed that he was still breathing. Sanjin continued his solo march through the village. It was nice, being the avatar of Jashin. No one would ever even attempt to oppose him... "Hey Jackass!"

Sanjin thought that his ears had deceived him, certainly no civilian had openly insulted a zealot. "Yea you! With the pointy black hair! That stuff about Jashin is a bunch of bullshit!"

Sanjin turned to see a man in a black robe pointing at him and shouting insults. Sanjin scowled, "It appears that I may see some blood after all..." Since when could Jashin have too much blood? Sanjin pulled out his scythe and casually walked toward the heretic. The rain of insults continued as he walked over.

Sanjin raised his scythe, "All heretics will be silenced in the lords name, prepare to die by my blade."

The robed man laughed, "Let's play a little game shall we? I call it, kill the immortal!"

The robed man sliced downward, only to have his scythe lodged into a lump of bronze material. The blade was stuck, and Sanjin didn't have time to remove it. "Ninja Art: Sticky Spider thread!" A volley of spider webs were launched from another robed man. Sanjin watched as the volley sped towards him, he then made a handsign with his free hand, "Ninja Art: Laceration!"

The blade of Sanjin's scythe became enveloped in a blood red chakra and ripped threw the chitin clone. Kidomaru's webs were sliced split-second. Kidomaru smiled, he had always loved a challenging game. Sanjin's expression didn't change, "I thought as much, I take it you brought someone stronger to ambush me this time?"

Kidomaru laughed, "Actually, the first group was only there to find out what you could do. I'm here to kill you."

Sanjin simply stared, "Good luck heretic."

He made another hand sign, "Forbidden Jutsu: Sanguine Pool." Kidomaru smiled again, this was a technique that he had prepared for. The blood traveled incredibly fast. In only a moment Sanjin was behind Kidomaru. Sanjin began to slice down, but his arm was caught on something. Kidomaru sliced backwards with his kunai, creating a huge gash across Sanjin's stomach. Sanjin flinched from the pain. He tried to move, but a sticky material had been wrapped around every one of his limbs. Kidomaru laughed at the situation, "Well now let's see how immortal you really are..." Kidomaru stabbed a non-vital spot in Sanjin's arm. Sanjin flinched again. "It looks like you can still feel pain," Kidomaru said with a smile.

The villagers watched in awe as Kidomaru stabbed the zealot. They couldn't believe their eyes. This unidentified man was stabbing what they thought was god's messenger.

Kidomaru laughed again, "I really expected this this be much more difficult. Oh well, the outcome was still predictable. Now I think its time for you to die."

Sanjin was furious, "Don't think I have even started yet you insect..."

Sanjin's wounds began rapidly healing and he forced forced his hands together. Kidomaru jumped back, not many could move his spider webs while using only their physical strength. Sanjin transformed into a pool of blood again to escape Kidomaru's trap. He reappeared in front of Kidomaru, panting as he rose from the puddle.

Kidomaru grinned a toothy grin, "Looks like I've learned something! That puddle takes quite a bit out of you doesn't it? Well you better not get trapped again, or its game over!"

Sanjin regained his composure, "It wont happen again..."

Sanjin charged directly at Kidomaru, Kidomaru used a web to throw himself back onto a nearby rooftop, "Summoning Jutsu!" Kidomaru bit his finger and summoned a large, black spider onto the roof. Kidomaru leapt back at Sanjin and removed his cloak, revealing that he had created chitin weapons for four of his arms. His cursed seal began spreading across his body and the chitin changed color from a dull bronze to a bright silver. The summoned spider crawled onto the walls of the village and began laying eggs. Sanjin's scythe flowed with red chakra. The 2 ninja clashed blades. Sanjin swung at Kidomaru, only to be blocked by two of the swords made from shiny metal chitin. Kidomaru pushed his blades at Sanjin in order to occupy his hands. While Sanjin was occupied, Kidomaru shot a giant chitinous spike from his mouth. Sanjin quickly lept back to avoid the attack then immediately jumped back within range, swinging his scythe rapidly. Sanjin tried to overpower Kidomaru as he spoke, "You fight dirty, not to mention you're a freak."

Kidomaru laughed again, "I just know how to play the game."

Kidomaru pulled two lance-like weapons from his mouth and placed them in his middle pair of hands, Sanjin realized he was about to be out ranged and leapt back. Kidomaru hurled the spears with surprising accuracy. Sanjin was barely able to deflect them with his scythe. Then, he heard noise on the rooftop behind him and glanced back. Small spiders swarmed the nearby rooftops. Kidomaru created more spears and hurled them while Sanjin was occupied. Sanjin scraped the front of his fingers on the blade of his scythe and flung it at the incoming spiders, then he spun his scythe to deflect the incoming projectiles. The spears bounced harmlessly off of his scythe. He looked back to target the next wave of spiders. An arrow came through the spinning scythe and pierced through Sanjin's side. Sanjin tossed his scythe into his other hand to look back at Kidomaru. Kidomaru had jumped back onto the rooftop of another building, and he was holding a longbow made of the silver chitin. He had summoned another large spider that was crawling on the ground in front of him, the difference was that this one was much skinnier and armored with chitin. It screeched at Sanjin. Kidomaru jumped down and rubbed its abdomen, "Looks like he's hungry... Luckily its about feeding time!"

Sanjin's eyes widened, he was beginning to doubt if he could win on his own. Sanjin's vision began blurring. What had happened? He hadn't been bitten. He looked back at the arrow, there was no poison. The screech from the spider. It was a genjutsu. Sanjin turned to see the armored spider approaching at an alarming speed. Sanjin felt a two huge fangs sink into his back shoulder. His senses were so dulled that he couldn't even sense the little ones moving behind him. Sanjin grabbed a necklace from inside his robe, "Jashin, help m..." His sentence was cut short as an arrow pierced through his neck.

Kidomaru smiled, "Game over..."

Kidomaru jumped on top of the warrior arachnid, "PEOPLE OF THE SOUND! HEAR ME NOW! I AM KIDOMARU AND IT IS TIME TO REBEL! MY FORCES AND I WILL SAVE THIS VILLAGE! YOU HAVE SEEN ME KILL ONE OF THE SO-CALLED 'IMMORTAL' ZEALOTS. NOW REALIZE THAT YOU ARE NOT POWERLESS BEFORE THIS JASHIN! RISE UP, AND FIGHT!"

Sanjin's body began to reconstruct itself.

Kidomaru watched as this happened. He giggled at the pointless effort. He then ordered his spiders to eat the body. Soon enough, the body was gone, bones and all.

Crowds cheered as Kidomaru's spiders were dispelled, the only one left was the one he was standing on. He noticed the lack of the black robes that once crowded the streets. Trouble. Ryuuchi and Munashii appeared before Kidomaru.

Munashii stepped forward, "I was able to catch that last part. You put on quite a great show."

Kidomaru laughed, "Well this game was supposed to have spectators, I hope you have been properly intimidated."

Munashii smiled, "I must say, I doubt I could beat you with my ability. Ryuuchi here, however... He is on a different level."

Kidomaru looked over Ryuuchi, "Well I'd assume so, he killed one of my finest. I don't have very much information about him either, but I don't have time to play with you kids right now."

The armored spider underneath Kidomaru screeched, but both zealots evaded the genjutsu. Suddenly, a flute could be heard. Munashii yelled, "Its another genjutsu!"

Munashii fell into the genjutsu. Ryuuchi made a handsign, "Forbidden Jutsu: Boiling Brain!"

Ryuuchi's eyes turned a shade of red and his skin reddened as well. He seemed to be completely unaffected by the genjutsu. Tayuya appeared from over the wall, her three golems followed behind. She was already in 1st state. Munashii awoke from the genjutsu and quickly regained her footing. Ryuuchi laughed, "YES! My blood is really boiling now! Forbidden Justu: Blood Clones!" Five separate clones formed from the blood leaking from Ryuuchi's hand. Each clone charged at Kidomaru. Tayuya played her flute, forcing the golems to charge Munashii. Munashii's robe was ripped to shreds as her bone armor formed around her. Tayuya formed a handsign, both the claw and the club golem's weapons flowed with wind chakra. The mummy golem stood back to guard Tayuya. The claw golem clashed with Munashii she had formed a bone in her hand to block the attack and another to sever the claw golem's arm. The club golem launched a ghost at Munashii's position, but Munashii was far too fast. She maneuvered past the first two golems and charged at Tayuya, who made another handsign, allowing the third golem to begin firing pressurized bullets. Munashii easily dodged the bullets and made a handsign of her own, Tayuya had it memorized by now. This was the blood pool. Munashii shifted into her liquid form and quickly was behind Tayuya. Munashii laughed, "No sign of the other one, looks like you die."

Munashii began to strike, but was interrupted by a powerful elbow to the gut. Her bone armor shattered and her ribs broke, she winced from the pain. Tayuya had gone into second state, "As if, bitch!"

Munashii repaired her bones instantly. Tayuya summoned a clone who began playing the flute, the golems reacted to the sound. Tayuya cracked her knuckles, "I'll show you just what I can do."

A pressurized air bullet was deflected off of a shield constructed by Munashii. Munashii had another opponent to deal with now. Tayuya pulled out her kunai, which radiated with wind energy. Munashii, realized Tayuya's plan. Her physical strength was strong enough to crack bone, and her speed had increased. The logical thing in this position would be to take out the golems. Munashii ran towards the golems, completely ignoring their controller. The claw golem struck at her, but she evaded and put a hand on its side, with her other hand, she made a hand sign. "Hidden Jutsu: Bone Prison." A thick layer of bone covered the golem instantly. Tayuya tried to catch up, but wasn't fast enough. Munashii moved at an incredible speed to the other golems and incased them with the jutsu. She turned to Tayuya, "Well that solves that problem." She began to rush Tayuya, Tayuya took up a defensive position. Munashii was wary however. She stopped abruptly as she she saw Tayuya's shadow reaching for her. She immediately realized that the other one was there as well. She leapt back to avoid the shadow. Shikamaru arose from Tayuya's shadow, "Man, I thought for sure that'd work."

Munashii didn't have time to talk anymore, she immediately fired shots from her fingers at the two shinobi. Tayuya deflected them with her kunai. Munashii charged them again while creating several javelins with the bones in her arms, "You wont be able to block these," She threw them as she charged ahead. They spun after she threw them, turning them into miniature drills. Tayuya and Shikamaru were forced to separate to dodge the attacks. (Where is Nezumi? He was supposed to intercept from underground!)

Munashii turned to Shikamaru and fired the tips of her fingers.

(Shit! I'm not fast enough!)

Shikamaru's reflexes were nothing compared to Tayuya's. He was able to deflect one and dodge 4 more, but 6 of them dug into his body. He managed to avoid getting hit in his vitals, but now his arm and leg were crippled. Suddenly, Munashii was crushed by a wind infused club. Shikamaru smiled, "I just had to take one for the team." Shikamaru shook as he stood up. He smiled at Tayuya and Tayuya smiled back. This moment was short lived, however. A bone shot up from the ground and through Shikamaru's stomach. Munashii erupted from the ground, her head hung loosely to the side and her arm was hanging by the tiniest fraction of a bone. Shikamaru fell to the ground. Tayuya lost control. She went into a rage and recklessly charged Munashii. Munashii saw that she had inspired this feeling and smiled, "So that's your boyfriend?" Her bones began reforming and she cracked her neck back into place. "I guess if your not careful I'll kill him." Tayuya lunged at Munashii aiming to crush her skull, Munashii saw an opening and punched her gut, "Looks like you can't save him." Tayuya fell to the ground. Munashii's remaining bones and flesh had reformed. She summoned a javelin from her arm. Shikamaru regained consciousness and struggled to move, he couldn't. The pain was excruciating. Munashii threw the javelin. Tayuya yelled in a fit of rage.

(Damn! I can't dodge! Why didn't Nezumi come in on his cue? I'm gonna die at this rate!)

Meanwhile, Yamabico and Jesei leapt to Kidomaru's side. Ryuuchi laughed, "More blood for Jashin!"

Ryuuchi's four clones charged forward. Yamabico, Jesei, Kidomaru, and Kidomaru's armored spider each engaged a clone. Each clone created a whip from their own blood as their weapon. It was liquified at the base of the whip, but hardened blood spikes lined the tip. Each member engaged a clone, fighting it and dodging in their own unique way.

The javelin sliced the wind in its path to Shikamaru. Tayuya held out her hand in a hopeless attempt to save him. Shikamaru's life flashed before his eyes.

(Well... I guess this is where it ends... And all because a plan was ruined by a rat... Oh well, I lived a good life. I had my first kiss. I helped my comrades... I wonder where I'll go after this?)

Asuma appeared in front of Shikamaru. He puffed his cigarette and looked down at Shikamaru, "You can't die yet Shikamaru. You still have to take care of my son."

Kurenai's words echoed in his mind, "I hope you can train my little one to become just as wonderful as you."

The images faded and Shikamaru had a realization.

(I can't die yet!)

A large gust of wind threw the javelin off its trajectory, it pierced the ground next to Shikamaru. Temari landed in front of Shikamaru, her fan out and behind her. Shikamaru was speechless. Temari looked back at him and winked, "Glad to see me?" Shikamaru began to grin, but his body wouldn't let him, he lost consciousness. Temari swiped her fan across the ground and her hands formed a wind seal. Her fan shredded the ground, creating a wave of dust. Munashii and Ryuuchi were blinded. Kidomaru noticed the help and called for a tactical retreat. Sand village ninja intercepted Ryuuchi's clones. Kidomaru shot webs onto the back of his new allies as he tugged on a nearly invisible web attached to his back. Yamabico and Jesei swiftly flew back into the forest with Kidomaru and his company close behind.

A sandstorm began raging in the village. It was nearly impossible to see. Munashii looked to where Tayuya once was, she was gone. The Ryuuchi clones searched for prey, but were unable to find any. Ryuuchi then caught the smell of blood on the air, a toothy grin spread across his face. There would be no escape from judgement... Because no one escapes Ryuuchi...


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey folks, I know its been awhile, but I will finish this thing up :) And you will like the ending, I revised the last chapter so that it was less choppy. Took forever btw. Anyways here's chapter 11**

**Chapter 11 Ryuuchi**

The group continue to retreat through the forest. Temari carrying Shikamaru, Sand ninja carrying Tayuya, and the rest moved on foot. Shikamaru was barely conscious. He was too tired to think... Too relieved. Kidomaru broke the silence, "I thought that you didn't call for any back up... Not that I'm unsatisfied, this just wasn't part of the deal..."

Yamabico spoke in Shikamaru's place, "We did not call for back up. This was unknown to us as well."

Temari looked over at Kidomaru, "I came of my own accord, with permission from the Kazekage. Kahona hasn't received any reports either, so naturally, they were worried as well."

Kidomaru smiled, "Well in that case you are my welcomed guest! You saved one of my finest!"

Temari frowned and looked at the unconscious Tayuya, "I assumed you Sound ninja were our enemies at first, but after watching that battle, it seems that we can trust you."

Temari never took her eyes off of Tayuya... The last time she had been called to aid Shikamaru, this very girl had almost killed him. Kidomaru observed her facial expressions, then how firmly she held Shikamaru, "Careful, you might crush the kid," He laughed.

Temari said nothing. Kidomaru used her silence to keep talking, "You seem to be quite attached to him."

Temari smiled at Shikamaru, "Well of course, I'm his girlfriend after all."

Kidomaru grinned widely, "Interesting..." He said. He always liked a little drama to make the dreary hideout less boring.

Kidomaru's expression changed instantly. Someone had sprung the trap he had left behind...

"Everyone watch out! We are being followed!" He shouted.

An explosion could be heard about a half mile from their position. Another trap laid by Kidomaru.

Temari shouted, "They are gaining fast! We should stop and fight!"

Kidomaru shouted back, "What about the wounded?"

Temari thought for a moment, "Hide them!"

Temari handed Shikamaru to her fellow Sand ninja and motioned for them to hide. They leapt into the woods and out of sight. Yamabico looked for their pursuers through his Byakugan, "There's only one, but they have an immense amount of chakra. Much more than Sanjin."

Kidomaru began laughing, "In other words... This one might actually be a challenge?"

Temari wasn't comfortable with working with Kidomaru, he sent shivers down her spine. She readied herself alongside Jesei. She was suddenly glad she had asked so many questions about the Aburame Clan.

"He's made a clone! And they are both coming!"

Kidomaru frowned, "2 on 1 isn't a very fair game... Stay back white-eyes, I'll handle this."

Yamabico smiled, "You will not have all of the fun to yourself."

Kidomaru laughed, "Fine! But I'll be the one to finish this game."

Yamabico changed into his traditional battle stance. "He's here..."

2 Ryuuchi's came out of the bushes in front of the group. They both were glowing red and showing toothy grins. His skin seemed to bubble from underneath, like he was about to burst. Blood seeped from cuts in their palms, hardening at the tips and becoming weapons. Their eyes were pink and unblinking, "No one can run from me! No one can run from death!"

Yamabico identified Ryuuchi, "His blood is flowing with his chakra, but its strange. It is a completely different chakra network then the one in his bone structure... Its like a completely separate entity... This let's me distinguish the clone however... The clone only has one chakra network, so its the one closest to Jesei... You guys take the clone, Kidomaru and I have the original."

Temari complained, "We should all focus on the original! This is only a clone!"

Yamabico yelled, "Don't underestimate them! I was barely able to fend off a clone on my own!"

Ryuuchi held his face and giggled, "My blood is boiling! I can wait no longer! I must kill!"

The original Ryuuchi flung his weapon at Yamabico. Yamabico pulled out a kunai and blocked the hardened tip, but the blood kept extending from Ryuuchi's cut, he wielded his blood like a whip, bringing it back and lashing forward again. Yamabico dodged and blocked the constant barrage of attacks. Ryuuchi laughed harder, "Double-time!"

Another blood-barbed whip shot from Ryuuchi's hand, "Now you die!"

Ryuuchi started to fling his other whip, "Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread!"

Ryuuchi's hand was flung into a tree. He attempted to move it, but to no avail. Yamabico saw the opening he needed, he closed his distance. Kidomaru had prepared a trap for this occasion, as soon as he tried to use his blood pool to get behind Yamabico, he would be trapped. Unfortunately, things didn't go as planned. Ryuuchi's skin turned crimson and suddenly the web on his hand had melted. Yamabico immediately stopped and changed to a defensive position. Ryuuchi lashed both whips at him. "8-Trigrams: Rotation!"

The blood-barbed whips were spattered all over the nearby trees. Ryuuchi smiled and formed a handsign, "Forbidden Jutsu: Blood Fall!"

The blood that was spread along the trees began to transform into spikes, all aimed at Yamabico. Yamabico had just ended his rotation, so he couldn't start another. The spikes shot at Yamabico, creating a dust cloud from where some pierced the ground. A series of chinks could be heard from inside the cloud. Kidomaru had moved down to Yamabico and shielded the both of them with a bronze chitin armor. Ryuuchi laughed at Kidomaru, "It seems like this kid is only slowing you down. Why not come at me yourself?"

Kidomaru laughed, "Every player has to serve their role, I'll let my friend here handle close quarters. That's just how the game is played."

Kidomaru leapt back into the trees. Ryuuchi's smile had faded, "I really want to kill that one!"

Yamabico readied his stance, "Then you'll have to go through me you monster."

Elsewhere, Ryuuchi's clone was pressuring Temari and Jesei. Jesei's insects were burning upon contact with the clone. Making his Jutsu near useless. Temari was using the outside of her fan to block the blood-barbed whip.

"Aburame! Do something to block his vision!" She commanded.

Jesei nodded and a swarm of bugs began swirling around the clone, keeping a safe distance. The clone swung rapidly at the insects, to no avail. Temari used this time to increase the gap between her and the clone, "Wind Style: Screeching Gale!"

Jesei's insects retreated back into his body as Temari's Jutsu struck the clone. The clone bagan screaming in pain and its ears began to bleed. Temari nodded, "Alright, one down."

Suddenly, the clone began to laugh...

Temari's eyes widened, "There's no way a clone should be strong enough to sustain itself after a jutsu like that."

The clone looked at Temari and smiled, the blood leaking from his ears appeared to be retracting back into his body, "A jutsu born from Jashin is never ordinary, they were all deemed forbidden a long time ago because of the way they can mutilate a human's insides. For us avatars of Jashin, however, our bodies can take an unnatural amount of punishment. Now you will see what we are capable of!"

Jesei realized that the clone was making the handsigns for Sanguine pool. He pushed Temari out of the way. The Ryuuchi clone laughed, "Forbidden Jutsu: Sanguine Incineration!"

The clone melted into a pool of blood that boiled with a ferocious intensity. It moved under Jesei's feet with an unmatched speed. Jesei's boot caught fire and he attempted to jump to safety, but a hand arose from the pool and grabbed Jesei's ankle. Jesei screamed in pain as the hand burned through his leg. Temari threw an explosive kunai into the pool. The resulting explosion threw Jesei back from the boiling pool. The blood formed back into the shape of Ryuuchi. The clone cackled as its mouth was reformed. Jesei lied on the ground with his shin burned to the bone, but still conscious.

Insects began repairing his damaged leg, and in seconds, he was standing again. Temari stared wide-eyed at Jesei. She didn't realize what she had gotten herself into. This was a war between freaks, and not only that, but this was only a clone! Jesei smiled at Temari, "Thanks for that, now I can end this."

Jesei made an unknown handsign, "Secret Jutsu: Instant Evolution!"

Insects began to swarm around Jesei, rapidly changing color from a light brown to a dark red.

Jesei opened his collar with 2 fingers and released another wave of crimson beetles, he pointed at the clone, "Envelop him..."

The clone cackled again, "Its useless! Its useless!" He charged at Jesei and the horde of insects. The insects covered the body of the clone. "What's going on? Burn damn it!"

Jesei fixed his collar, "My insects have adapted to the heat of your jutsu. Its amazing how chakra can speed up the evolutionary process."

Spikes of blood shot out in random directions from the clone in a desperate attempt to save himself. Jesei distanced himself to avoid unnecessary harm. Eventually the clone fell over and melted into a puddle of blood. Jesei's insects flew back into his body and he fell on his knees, panting. Temari jumped over to help him walk. They still had to help the others...

Meanwhile...

"8-trigrams: Air Palm!" Ryuuchi dodged the attack with ease, but as he did his foot triggered a web trap set by Kidomaru. Bronze spikes erupted from the nearby branches. Ryuuchi launched a spike from the cut on his palm and used it to parry the incoming projectiles. Yamabico charged at Ryuuchi, he laughed, "Daring aren't we?"

He pointed the spike at Yamabico, it extended rapidly towards Yamabico's chest. Yamabico back-handed it before it reached him. The entire spike shattered due to its chakra network being interrupted. Ryuuchi tried to leap away, but his foot was stuck to the ground, "A trap within a trap, very clever."

Ryuuchi instantly created a spike from his other hand and sliced himself across the chest, "Forbidden Jutsu: Hemo-thorn Defense!"

The blood shot out of Ryuuchi's chest like bullets, Yamabico quickly rotated to deflect the spikes. Ryuuchi retracted the spikes. He frowned, "It seems that your friends were able to defeat my blood clone. Playtime is over."

Ryuuchi created a sword out of the blood in his hand, "Forbidden Jutsu: Bloodlust..."

Ryuuchi began sweating blood. It seemed to rain from the bottom of his robe. Yamabico went into his typical fighting stance. Ryuuchi moved with surprising speed and appeared behind Yamabico. Yamabico attempted to turn around, but Ryuuchi's sword sliced through his back. He fell over, bleeding on the way down. Ryuuchi prepared to land a finishing blow, when suddenly, an arrow came soaring through him. It stopped after piercing a few trees. Ryuuchi looked at the hole in his stomach, "This is hardly enough to stop me..." He looked back at the body of Yamabico, which had disappeared. Ryuuchi couldn't contain his rage. He yelled at the top of his lungs, veins popped in his forehead. Kidomaru's saving net had worked perfectly, and what's better is that he was a safe distance away. He pulled his bow back and prepared for another shot, but Ryuuchi was on the move. He was chasing the injured Yamabico. Kidomaru smiled and manipulated his net closer to his position. Ryuuchi met his sights, Kidomaru released the arrow, piercing Ryuuchi's upper chest area. Ryuuchi melted into a pool of blood, it was a clone... Ryuuchi appeared behind Kidomaru, sword in hand, "Now you become a sacrifice!"

Ryuuchi swung in an attempt to decapitate Kidomaru. His blow was blocked by a silver chitin that was being emitted by the sweat glads in Kidomaru's neck. Ryuuchi scowled and tried to kick Kidomaru in the back, but one of Kidomaru's lower hands caught the blow. Ryuuchi smiled, "That was a mistake."

Kidomaru let go soon after, and was left with a large burn that covered his entire palm. Kidomaru then pulled two strings he was holding in his middle set of hands to send him upwards. He landed on a branch above and looked directly at Ryuuchi, "Ninja Art: Sticky Spider Thread"

The volley of nets caught Ryuuchi on the foot. This time it wasn't burning off. Ryuuchi sliced through the threads with his blade instead. Kidomaru laughed, "After I activate my cursed seal, the material I use increases in power, just like me."

Ryuuchi watched as the cursed seal spread across Kidomaru's body. Ryuuchi's eyes began bleeding, "This is probably the worst area that I could've fought you in... I'll have to really focus now. Forbidden Jutsu: Laceration..."

Ryuuchi's weapon began to emit a red aura. Kidomaru had seen this in his fight with Sanjin. It had made his weapon far more powerful, easily able to cut through bronze chitin. Ryuuchi flung blood from the cut in his palm, it hardened in midair and became enveloped in the red aura. Kidomaru pulled out two silver kunai to parry the attack. The projectiles pierced right through the silver chitin. Kidomaru grinned, "This will be fun!"

Kidomaru reached into his pocket and grabbed 2 smoke bombs. He hurled them into the ground creating a cover of smoke. Two chitinous kunai shot from the smoke. Ryuuchi deflected them with a hardened shield of blood. Two different Kidomarus exited from opposite ends of the smokescreen. Ryuuchi smiled, "I can smell which one of you is real!" And darted off after the original. Kidomaru moved quickly through the forest, but Ryuuchi kept pace with him easily enough. Ryuuchi felt a small thread snap at his feet. "A trap!" Silver kunai were launched from every direction at Ryuuchi's location. Ryuuchi reacted quickly and shot a blood spike into the ground. The kunai seemed to rip apart the body. Kidomaru grinned, "You won't fool me with that." Another spike shot from underground, and out from it emerged Ryuuchi. Ryuuchi no longer grinned, his look of bloodlust had faded into a look of disgust. Kidomaru had taken the time to create his large chitin bow. An arrow was already being aimed at his foe's head. Kidomaru laughed, "This is it! Now you die!" Kidomaru launched the arrow, it slashed through the air at incredible speeds. Ryuuchi used his Sanguine Pool to escape the shot and appear behind Kidomaru. Ryuuchi's skin melted through the paralyzing threads that Kidomaru had placed to protect himself. Ryuuchi spoke coldly, "This IS it." Ryuuchi shot a spike into Kidomaru's back. Blood dripped from Kidomaru's mouth. Ryuuchi retracted the spike and began to pray. "Jashin, I have provided you with the Lifeblood of a strong foe. Let his soul..." The prayer was cut off by an arrow that impaled Ryuuchi's torso. "You shouldn't ever underestimate the leader of an enemy. I have this position for a reason." Ryuuchi looked shockingly at Kidomaru's corpse. A strange power seemed to be spreading over the body. Kidomaru's hair changed color and his muscles seemed to expand. The wound through his stomach began to rapidly heal. Kidomaru pushed himself off the ground. He turned toward Ryuuchi who was mending the hole in his chest. Kidomaru created golden spikes that protruded from his knuckles. He walked slowly towards Ryuuchi. Ryuuchi regained his composure alarmingly fast. He knew he shouldn't have let that clone escape, but he had no idea of the range of this guy's attack. Right now, however, they were in close quarters. This was Ryuuchi's home turf. Ryuuchi's wound had mended completely. He produced a spike that covered his arm, and created a whip on the other arm. Kidomaru continued walking at his slow pace. Ryuuchi wasted no time, quickly he lashed his whip at Kidomaru. Kidomaru quickly projected a web to catch the whip. "Laceration!" The whip produced a red aura, allowing it to slice through the web with ease. Kidomaru produced chitin from the skin of his shoulder as a last resort to block the whip. The whip sank into the chitin, which continuously grew to block the attack. The red aura disappeared from the whip. Ryuuchi detached the whip from his body and created a new one. Kidomaru used this opportunity to close in. With incredible speed Kidomaru struck with his spiked fists. Ryuuchi blocked with his blood spike and brought down the second whip. Kidomaru used his other hand to lift Ryuuchi into the incoming whip. Ryuuchi took the hit and flinched. Ryuuchi's blood ran down from his body and onto Kidomaru's hands, which began to burn. A protective golden chitin spread across his palms to protect him from the heat. Kidomaru held Ryuuchi in place while he grew spikes into his other two fists. Kidomaru then proceeded to brutally pummel Ryuuchi in every part of his body. Kidomaru laughed maniacally as he heard the cracks of split bones. Ryuuchi screamed, "ENOUGH!" Ryuuchi's body began melting the golden Chitin. It began to burn Kidomaru's skin even through the armor. Kidomaru threw Ryuuchi aside. He landed on his feet, panting. The golden chitin seemed to be fused to Ryuuchi's body. Ryuuchi began laughing uncontrollably, "My blood has never boiled this much! You won't be able to touch me!"

Kidomaru smiled, "Then I won't."

The golden chitin attached to Ryuuchi's body began propagate, engulfing Ryuuchi's body in the material. Ryuuchi attempted to make a hand sign, but the chitin spread across his arms too quickly.

Ryuuchi yelled and squirmed, a futile effort, he was unable to move.

A screech was heard from behind as an arrow soared through the air. Ryuuchi's head was the only part of his body that was exposed. The arrow pierced through his skull and deep into the ground. Ryuuchi's body lie lifeless inside the chitinous cocoon. It seemed to be screaming still, even after death.

The curse mark dissipated from Kidomaru's skin. He spat and took his leave, "The end."

Kidomaru rejoined Yamabico and the others who were mending the wounded. Temari looked incredibly panicked. Kidomaru hurried into the Sand shinobi's medical tent. Their medical ninja was healing Shikamaru frantically. Shikamaru's skin was receiving spontaneous burns and cuts. His unconscious state must have put him back into the dream...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 The Clash of Hearts**

**Its been forever since I've worked on this and I regret not finishing it sooner. These are the last few chapters now so let's get it done.**

Nezumi walked through the forest of broken trees that had been mutilated by Kidomaru's traps. The area reeked with the scent of blood. Nezumi knew well what had happened here. He remembered the specific instructions the Shikamaru had given him...

"Tayuya will engage Munashii directly. More than likely, she'll attempt to disable Tayuya's golems. Then, she'll go after Tayuya. I'll be hiding within Tayuya's shadow and attempt what will appear to be a trap, but it will just be bait to position her for Nezumi. Nezumi will use his Earth style to disable her arms and legs temporarily, when this happens..."

The memory trailed off as Nezumi defiantly searched for Ryuuchi's remains. Kyo was his closest friend, and this zealot had forced him to watch Kyo's gruesome death. The least he could do was repay the killers corpse in kind.

Nezumi found the body. All except for the head was covered in a a golden chitin. One of Kidomaru's arrows was in the ground in front of the body and a giant hole could be seen going through Ryuuchi's head.

Nezumi pulled a kunai from under his jacket, "I'll mount your head on my wall you monster!"

Nezumi stepped towards the corpse.

Ryuuchi's head turned towards him. Nezumi jumped back immediately.

He took a good look at the body, the eyes were blank and he definitely wasn't breathing. There was no possible way he could be alive, and even if he was, he couldn't move or make hand signs.

Nezumi confidently walked towards the body again.

The head turned and the blank eyes stared at Nezumi.

Nezumi took another step forward, "You're going to pay for what you did to Kyojin!"

The mouth of the body opened, and a powerful voice was emitted from it, "You will not desecrate the grave of a loyal zealot!"

Nezumi jumped back, this voice wasn't Ryuuchi's. It seemed to echo in Ryuuchi's ears. Nezumi cowered in fear, "Who are you?"

Ryuuchi's head simply went limp again, "Answer me!"

Nezumi wasn't sure if he was going insane, but he knew that he was filled with rage. He quickly attached an explosive tag to his kunai and hurled it at the head of Ryuuchi. The resulting explosion removed the head from sight.

Nuzumi felt a wave of relief as the face of his enemy was out of sight.

The voice seemed to be coming from every direction now, "YOU WERE WARNED, INFIDEL! NOW YOU SHALL BE FOREVER CURSED TO A LIFE OF SILENCE!"

Nezumi ran for his life, attempting to scream, but no air was released from his throat. His voice had been taken from him. Not only that, but he couldn't hear a thing. No insects chirped. No birds were heard flapping their wings. Nezumi was trapped in eternal silence... He did the only thing he knew how to do, he fled to safety.

"ALMOST GOT YOU! YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

Shikamaru had barely been able to dodge fatal blows. Using trees as cover he continued to avoid Hidan, receiving burns and cuts along the way. Hidan wasn't holding back anymore, he was attacking ferociously.

Shikamaru had has back against a tree. It wouldn't be long before Hidan uncovered him.

(This is bad! I need a plan, or something to distract him!)

Hidan's voice came closer, "I know you're here! Come out so I can kill you!"

Shikamaru had something thought out that just might work.

Shikamaru walked out into vision, "Here I am, come get me!"

Hidan scowled and rushed towards Shikamaru's position. Hidan triggered a trap that wrapped an explosive tag around his leg.

Hidan smiled as his leg exploded, then his body disappeared in a puff of smoke.

(A clone...)

The real Hidan was already behind Shikamaru, "Time to die!"

Hidan threw his scythe into Shikamaru, who erupted in smoke.

(All according to plan...)

A chakra knife was thrown into Hidans shadow, immobilizing him, "Not again! I'll kill you, you fuck!"

Hidan was screaming again, Shikamaru emerged from the shadow of a nearby tree and proceeded to attach explosives to Hidan's limbs. He walked away and watched the resulting explosion.

(Temari's back... To be honest... I'm more afraid of her than these nightmares... I'll probably regain consciousness soon... I think I'd rather stay in here for awhile... What a drag...)

Shikamaru awoke inside the base, Jango and Temari silently hovering over him, "Umm, that's kinda weird... Could you stop?"

Temari punched his shoulder, "Ow! I just woke damn it!"

Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder, "Any other part of me you'd like to hurt while you're here?"

Temari smiled, "I'm just glad to see that you're okay. Kidomaru explained the situation, he wanted me to tell you that Nezumi had returned. According to him, it was Nezumi's fault that you went unconscious. If not for that, then you and Tayuya would've been fine."

Shikamaru reacted to the name, "How's Tayuya?"

Temari noticed the reaction, "She's in much better shape than you were... We had to dig those bones out of your body you know."

Shikamaru sighed in relief. Temari raised an eyebrow.

Shikamaru got up from bed. The pain in his leg caused him to cringe, so Temari held him up, "I need to see Nezumi," Shikamaru demanded.

They walked down the hallway to Nezumi's quarters. Nezumi was drawing at the makeshift desk that he had created.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Nezumi."

Nezumi didn't seem to notice that he was being called.

"Nezumi!" Shikamaru had called a bit louder.

"NEZUMI!"

Kidomaru walked in from behind them, "He can't hear you, and even if he could, he couldn't respond."

Shikamaru sighed, "Has he gone completely insane?"

Kidomaru laughed, "Are you kidding? He was never in the right mind to begin with! If you want to know what happened, look closely at what he's drawing..."

Nezumi had been drawing several images that looked like that of someone at age 10.

Shikamaru looked over Nezumi's shoulder at the abstract creations. First, a large brown blob with a red top and an arrow in front.

(Ryuuchi's corpse...)

Next, what appeared to be an explosion. Then, in the next picture, the red part was gone.

(Did he decapitate the body?)

Then was the final and most disturbing picture. A pair of ominous eyes, that seemed as though they were staring into you. Shikamaru shivered just by looking at them.

(This gives me the creeps...)

Kidomaru interrupted Shikamaru's thinking with his usual comments, "Ah Nezumi, our little artist!"

He then looked at Shikamaru, "Now how shall we punish him? He did almost get you killed after all."

Shikamaru shook his head, "He's been punished enough. Someone put him under a curse."

Kidomaru's grin kept its form, "I'm sure you can sympathize."

Nezumi looked back at Shikamaru, unable to apologize for disrupting the plan. Shikamaru smiled at Nezumi, and Temari carried him off.

The mess hall was much livelier with the addition of the sand-nin. No longer was the hall plagued with the silence of war. Yamabico found himself laughing with Kidomaru. The sand-nin had summoned instruments and began playing. One was found showing off his puppet to various sound chunin. There were only four people who were mostly silent. Jesei, of course, and then the table Shikamaru was eating. Tayuya and Temari exchanged hateful glances with one another.

Shikamaru enjoyed the silence, though he didn't necessarily understand the situation he was in. As long as no conversation was brought up about his relationship with either girl, then he could eat in piece. Temari, on the other hand, was incredibly suspicious and tense.

"I think its kinda funny that both of us are such good friends with with Shikamaru here," Temari spoke up, "I mean, both of us have tried to kill him at one point.

Tayuya laughed, "I would have too, if you didn't show up."

Temari was surprised by her nonchalant answer, "Well, me and Shikamaru do make a great team."

Temari seemed to be trying to get something out of Tayuya, and Shikamaru couldn't help but notice. He decided to hang back for now, and interrupt if things got too sketchy.

Tayuya smiled, "Oh us too! You should've seen us when we nearly beat that zealot!"

Temari looked suspiciously at Shikamaru, "Oh, when was this? I never knew that you two teamed up..."

Shikamaru gave Tayuya a grim look, but she kept telling the story, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Yea, we fought against that boney bitch the first time then. He had come up with this amazing way to use my jutsu. We tore her to shreds before she even came close!"

The story was told from Tayuya's point of view with Shikamaru throwing in extra details. Tayuya was laughing the whole time, so much that even Shikamaru got into the storytelling.

"Finally, started this prayer, and bones came out of the ground like crazy!" Shikamaru had added.

Tayuya smiled and pointed at Shikamaru, "I know! I would've been a goner if this worm didn't save my ass."

Temari simply nodded, "And then what happened?"

Tayuya and Shikamaru both went silent for a second.

"Well?"

Shikamaru spoke, "Then we had to disarm Kidomaru's trap and retreat."

(Crap, I got carried away... She knows that somethings up.)

"That sounds like an intense fight, but the information you gathered is amazing." Temari said matter-of-factly.

(I know a coverup when I see one.)

"Oh well, I'm going to go talk to Kidomaru about the next plan of attack. Come over when you're done eating."

And with that Temari was off. Shikamaru turned to Tayuya, "I didn't think she would be here, we have to call this off," He panicked.

Tayuya smiled evilly, "I guess I'll just have to be more careful, wont I?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I'm not going to cause any unneeded drama. I'm done."

Tayuya frowned, "Well I'm not. Besides..." She scooted up close to him and touched his leg, "You'll have to resist me to be 'done' with me, wont you?"

Shikamaru shook with nervousness, he had never dealt with a girl like this. He didn't have a plan for this situation.

Tayuya sensed his weakness and kissed him, he reacted accordingly.

(Shit! Why did I do that?)

Tayuya grinned and whispered in his ear, "Sorry, but I'm not giving you up just yet."

She giggled and walked off.

(….)

Shikamaru was at a place he had never been before. In battle, there was always a plan, a way to retreat, or someone to help you. Now, there was no such plan. No way to escape. No one to ask for help, unless... He asked someone just as smart as himself. Perhaps the pressure was hurting his judgement, he needed an intelligent outside opinion.

(I'm going to regret this...)

Everyone had gathered in the briefing room. Kidomaru smiled upon Shikamaru's arrival, "Finally, our tactician is here!"

Shikamaru took his seat, which was conveniently placed in between Temari and Tayuya.

(He sure loves to mess with me...)

"Alright! Now that everyone's here, its time to plan our reclamation of the village. The zealots are out of the way. The civilians are now subject to insurrection. We have a sizable force ready for battle. I think its time we accomplished to goal of this rebellion!" Kidomaru announced.

Shikamaru spoke as well, "I second that. At the moment, the Jashinites will be in chaos with the loss of their commanders. We should strike while their morale is low."

The others in the room nodded in agreement.

Tayuya smiled, "Time to kill that bastard Kureru!"

Shikamaru continued, "Everyone be careful, we don't know what else they have up their sleeves."

Once again everyone nodded.

Kidomaru laughed, "Great! Seems like we are all in agreement! I say we all get some sleep and prepare for an assult! We strike tomorrow!"

Everyone exited the room except for Shikamaru and Kidomaru.

Kidomaru changed his expression to a serious one, "What did you want to see me about kid?"

Shikamaru spoke slowly and looked away from Kidomaru as he spoke, "Well, its kind of embarrassing."

Kidomaru leaned against the wall and put two of his hands behind his head, "Girl trouble?"

Shikamaru only nodded.

Kidomaru smiled a bit, "I know everything that happens in this base, and if I figured anything out about you, its that you don't know how to play the game of women at all."

Shikamaru frowned, "You don't have to be so blunt about it..."

Kidomaru shook his head, "If I were in your position, I'd just go for whichever one you thought was sexier."

Shikamaru sighed, "I'm not that type of guy..."

Kidomaru responded, "Well then I think you have to ask yourself a question. Like, 'What do you want?' and until you can answer that, just avoid any trouble."

Shikamaru thought on that, "You're actually pretty insightful for a crazy spider you know."

Kidomaru smiled and shrugged, "I just know how to play the game."

Shikamaru laughed with him and took his leave. It was late, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing Jango and enduring another nightmare, but worse was waiting for him in the hallway that night...

Temari intercepted Shikamaru on the way to his room, "We need to talk..."

(This is bad...)

There was an incredibly awkward silence as the two walk through the hallway.

Shikamaru yawned and stretched.

Temari spoke up, "Is everything okay here?"

Shikamaru looked at himself, "Well I have a few burns and there's a war, but otherwise, yea things are pretty good."

Temari punched his shoulder, "No you moron, I meant with us! You aren't treating me the way you usually do."

Shikamaru thought of the way he usually treated her, "I haven't really gotten the opportunity, the only time I got to see you was after you saved my ass and when you ate with Tayuya and me."

Temari frowned again, "That was incredibly awkward, and she definitely likes you..."

Shikamaru was silent.

"And the way you were laughing with her... you two have become really close."

Shikamaru still said nothing.

"I don't like it."

Shikamaru sighed.

"And you being so quiet without a single smart ass comment makes me worry even more."

Shikamaru stopped walking and told the truth, "I can't think of anything to say..."

Temari was mad, "Well you could start off by telling me that there's nothing to worry about! You could tell me how glad you are to see me! You could at least kiss me!"

Shikamaru smiled, "I'd feel guilty if I did. I don't really deserve a kiss from you."

Temari just got angrier, "Why? What did you do?"

Shikamaru frowned and looked away, "I'm not going to lie to you Temari, but I'm not going to tell the whole story yet either. All I can say is that I still have feelings for you, but..."

Temari was holding back tears, "But...?"

"But I'm not to sure about how I feel about Tayuya. This is something I'll have to figure out. I hope you can understand."

And then Shikamaru walked away. Temari began crying. Shikamaru heard, but he couldn't turn back. A tear fell fell from Shikamaru's eye as well, the first one he's shed in a long, long time.

Jango looked up as Shikamaru entered the room, "Are you ready to proceed?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be."

But Shikamaru wouldn't be ready for this. The nightmare was about to be drastically worse...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Hatred**

Kureru walked through the ravaged forest. Ryuuchi and Kidomaru had done quite a bit of damage. As the voice of Jashin, it was Kureru's duty to deliver the lifeblood to the forest. He finally caught a glimpse at Ryuuchi's corpse. It had been desecrated, the head removed from the body.

Kureru shook his head, "Whoever did this, has provoked the wrath of God."

He walked up to the corpse and raised his hand. Blood began to stream from the corpse and took the form of an orb. Kureru made a handsign and the blood began to flow into the broken trees. The trees that had fallen began to stand up on their own. Branches seemed to crawl their way from the ground and back onto their rightful place. Only a small amount of blood remained after the forest was completely repaired, he put the remaining amount into a vial that lay in his pocket.

"Jashin, thank you for revitalizing these children. We live to nurture you in every way. Even if we must sacrifice our own, Jashin shall remain strong."

Shikamaru looked around within his dream world, the drug giving his senses a boost. Hidan was on the move...

(There's another one... A clone? No, its movements are different. Hidan always tries to close distance, being a close range fighter, but this one seems like its trying to increase its distance. Judging by Hidan's movements, they already know where I am. What is with this attack pattern?)

Hidan emerged from the trees to attack Shikamaru. Shikamaru pulled out a kunai and kept his distance. Hidan threw his scythe which ignited as soon as it left his hand. Shikamaru dodged immediately and closed distance with Hidan. Hidan responded by pulling out one of his needles and jabbing at Shikamaru. Shikamaru used his kunai to deflect the attack and deliver a swift kick to Hidan's chest. Hidan flew back into a tree, knocking it over. Suddenly, a gust of wind swept over Shikamaru. A branch on the tree next to Shikamaru seemed to have been sliced off by the wind.

Shikamaru took cover behind a large tree to avoid the slicing gale. Hidan stood up and began to cackle, "There is more to this curse than just fighting me... I am linked to you, and everyone who knows you!"

Shikamaru caught his breath as Hidan continued, "I can get help from anyone you know, and I've finally found someone who hates you almost as much as I do!"

(No...)

He realized exactly what had caused that gust of wind. Suddenly, the attack pattern had begun to make sense.

Shikamaru yelled, "Temari! This isn't a just a dream! Wake up!"

Temari stepped into view behind Hidan, her eyes consumed by rage.

(She definitely can't hear me. I'll have to wake her up physically.)

Hidan lunged at Shikamaru with his needle. Shikamaru blocked with his kunai, Hidan smiled and pulled on the rope attached to his scythe. The scythe came flying from behind Shikamaru, Shikamaru turned his kunai towards the rope and slashed towards it.

Hidan snarled, "I don't think so fucker!"

Hidan almost instantly made a sign to make the rope glow red. Shikamaru smiled as he had made a handsign as well. Shikamaru used his own shadow created from the glowing scythe to pull himself to the ground. Hidan laughed again, "Now you're an even easier target!"

He attempted to pull the rope downward to slice Shikamaru's torso, but he couldn't move. Shikmaru's shadow had extended into the shadow Hidan had created for himself using his own attack. Hidan screamed as the glowing scythe burned through his body, severing his waist from his stomach.

"You fucking bastard!"

Hidan continued to curse, but Shikamaru couldn't afford to listen. There was another threat...

Temari had watched the entire battle, "You've gotten much better with your shadows Shikamaru, but that strength and speed is unnatural. I'm guessing some sort of drug?"

Shikamaru smiled, "So you can talk, I guess you're awake after all. Come on, let's finish Hidan off and wake up."

Temari didn't say anything, only raised her fan. Shikamaru got a good look at her face, her eyes were filled with hate. This look was scarier than anything he had seen from her.

"Wind Style: Punishing Twister!"

(Crap! She's serious!)

She swiped her fan horizontally, creating a large tornado, "I don't care how fast you are, this will catch you!"

(There aren't anymore shadows!)

Shikamaru could feel his body being pulled in. Hidan laughed as his upper body was thrown into the cyclone.

(That's it!)

Hidan's scythe was no longer infused with superheated chakra, Shikamaru grabbed it and threw it around a tree like a grappling hook. The tornado lifted Shikamaru off of the ground, but he held onto the rope with every bit of extra strength he had.

The tornado subsided after about a minute. Temari had used the opportunity to get some distance.

(This isn't good, I need to get close. Its going to be hard with her jutsu, but not impossible.)

Another gale sliced through the forest, cutting off the thinner parts of the trees.

(Luckily, this is the best place to fight against Temari. There's more than enough cover to avoid eyesight, and plenty of cover from her attacks.)

"I hope you don't think you can hide from me Shikamaru!" Temari yelled.

(She gave away her position. Now I've just got to clo...)

Shikamaru's thoughts were interrupted by Temari appearing behind him. She swung the metal part of her fan into Shikamaru's guard.

(That would've been bad without this added strength...)

Shikamaru pushed her back and pulled out a kunai.

Another gust of wind came from Shikamaru's left.

(The clone... She's attacking me from different directions and ranges and she used her voice to throw me off on her location... She's just as smart as before...but...)

Shikamaru released Hidan's scythe from the tree next to him and flung it past Temari. He quickly pulled on the rope. Temari readied herself to guard the scythe from behind her, but instead Shikamaru came flying from the other direction. Unable to react, Temari fell into Shikamaru's sleeper hold and was knocked out. Her clone disappeared in the distance.

(Time to try something.)

Shikamaru pressed his thumb against Temari's forehead, leaving an indention.

(If Temari still has this tomorrow, then we'll need to have a talk...)

Shikamaru pulled some wire out of his bag and tied Temari to a tree.

(Now I hide until morning. Chances are that Temari will escape and start searching for me, but I have time and the forest is big. I should have plenty of time to rest.)

Shikamaru awoke in his bed, Jango hovered over him, "You sustained a few more injuries than normal, anything different about the dream?"

Shikamaru held his hand to his head, "Yea, I had an extra opponent..."

Jango frowned, "Another zealot?"

Shikamaru sighed, "No, it isn't that serious."

(But it might be if Temari still has that mark on her forehead.)

Kidomaru sat with Temari in the debriefing room.

Kidomaru was no fool, he could see through the nonchalant act Temari had put over herself.

"Why so glum? A girl with looks like yours should smile more often!" Kidomaru stated, breaking the silence.

Temari smiled, "Glum? I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just settling in, but those showers could really use impro..."

"Look, we're allies, you don't have to lie to me. I know about everything that happens in this base." Kidomaru stated with an authoritative voice.

Temari looked down at the large, circular table. Kidomaru spoke up again, "And I know you are far away from your family and friends, and I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

Temari's face hardened, "You said you know everything that happens in this base right?"

Kidomaru nodded, "Of course."

"What happened with Shikamaru and that Red-headed bitch?" Temari asked furiously.

(Damn, she has quite the temper.) Kidomaru thought to himself.

He laughed, "Well, if you must know, it was probably my fault. I asked Tayuya to befriend him to make sure we could trust him. I also paired them together in multiple different roles so that Shikamaru could make up for Tayuya's lack of strategy. I'm going to guess that it was the close proximity between the two, as well as Shikamaru's stunning intelligence that caused any initial attraction."

Temari listened in silent rage as Kidomaru gave his theory, "Finally, Tayuya made her move. She's aggressive, and Shikamaru was much to loyal to try anything. Since Shikamaru isn't sure about his own feelings, or how to deal with women, he gave into instinct. Tayuya, however, knows how to deal with men..."

Kidomaru laughed a bit, "It's hard to believe that someone like Shikamaru can be manipulated so easily!"

Temari stared gravely at Kidomaru, "If you knew what was going on, why didn't you stop it?"

Kidomaru's face became serious, "I don't like to invade other people's personal live, I just like to watch them. Also, if Tayuya found out that I screwed up her plan then she'd be incredibly pissed off... I admit, you're one scary girl... But Tayuya is just as bad..."

Temari began to storm out of the room, Kidomaru watched, smiling more with every step.

Shikamaru encountered Temari rampaging down the hall, there was a mark on her forehead...

"Temari! We need to ta..."

Temari shoved him against the wall, "We are going to have a discussion later!"

Shikamaru stood limp.

(The hate in her eyes... Its just like in the dream... Was she really trying to kill me?)

Temari dropped him and made her way to the mess hall.

Tayuya was sitting alone at a table. She had already set up a spot for Shikamaru. It was only a matter of time before he came to her. Men like Shikamaru were predictable. Suddenly, a yell reverberated throughout the mess hall. Sound and Sand ninja alike rose their heads to meet the source of the noise.

"WHERE IS THAT SCHEMING BITCH?"

Temari's eyes met Tayuya's and she stormed over to that table, "You knew all along what you were doing didn't you?"

Tayuya acted innocent, "It wasn't a scheme, it all just kinda happened."

Temari slammed her fist on the table, "That's bullshit! I talked to Kidomaru, I know exactly what you did!"

Tayuya grinned evilly, "He's going to pick me over you, you know. I would too, with a temper like that."

Temari slapped Tayuya across the face. Tayuya's grin faded, "You're picking a fight with the wrong girl..."

The people at the other tables began to stand up and back away. A man at the corner of the room began chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Others began to join in until the entire room was cheering.

Tayuya slapped Temari back, and hard. Temari didn't move, she only punched Tayuya in the gut. While Tayuya was stunned, Temari grabbed her arm and flung Tayuya overhead. Tayuya landed on a table and cracked it. Tayuya regained her composure and swung at Temari, only to have her punch caught in Temari's palm. Temari flung a knee into Tayuya's stomach, then shoved her onto the ground, "Is that all you've got bitch?"

Tayuya stood back up, coughing, "You got a couple of cheap shots... But luckily, you hit like a girl..."

Tayuya charged at Temari, Temari just smiled, "You're nothing without that curse mark."

Temari pulled out her fan and swung the metallic end, knocking Tayuya into the crowd. A trickle of blood fell from her lips.

"What the hell are you doing Temari?" Shikamaru yelled as he ran over to Tayuya. Tayuya smiled and winked at Temari while Shikamaru checked for injuries.

Temari stood there, agape. She was tricked. Tayuya played out this entire fight to make it look like she was the victim. Plus, the face Shikamaru had walked in with was not one of anger, but fear. His eyes looked at Temari like she was some sort of killer.

Temari held her head, it felt like it was going to explode. She looked at Shikamaru and Tayuya, her little act had him completely fooled. She wanted to warn him, but he wouldn't believe her now. Rage began to build up inside of her, she wanted to kill them both... She held her head in an attempt to calm down and left to her quarters.

"One of her ribs is fractured, nothing I can't handle," Jango stated as he felt her stomach, "Other than that, there are a few bruises, but nothing major."

Shikamaru frowned, "I'm really sorry about that, Temari hasn't been herself. Are you alright?"

Tayuya smiled, "Yea, other than my rib, I'm fine."

Shikamaru's face grew serious, "I need to talk to Temari. I'll leave you with Jango."

Tayuya nodded as Jango began healing her.

Shikamaru passed Kidomaru on the way out. Kidomaru walked over to Tayuya and shouted, "Everyone! Show's over! Get back to whatever you were doing!"

Jango finished his healing and Tayuya stood up, Kidomaru smiled, "You are quite the performer aren't you?"

Tayuya winked, "I just know how to play the game."

Shikamaru knocked on Temari's door, "Come in."

Shikamaru opened the door to find Temari lying on her bed with her arm over her forehead.

Temari sighed, "I'm gonna assume you're here about what just happened. First of all, that girl has been manipulating the hell out of you. Second, I can't believe what you said to me last night! You're despicable! Finally, she deserved every bit of what she got in there."

Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment, "Temari, I'm going to respond to your statements in order. First, I know she's been manipulating me, I also know the reason why. She made that entire fight in the mess hall look like she was a victim, but thanks to you, she is a victim. I've seen her fight, at least she was holding back. You pulled out that fan and struck like you meant it. This isn't like you Temari, but we'll cover that in a second."

Temari looked questionably at Shikamaru.

"Second, what I said was the truth. Nothing more, nothing less. I could've said everything was fine, but its not! Things happened that were out of my control, and others could've been prevented had I not felt bad for Tayuya. If you'd prefer a lie, then I can tell you one."

This comment, however, pissed Temari off, "How could you even think about another girl? Wait... Did you kiss her?"

Shikamaru was forced into a corner. He scratched the back of his head, "Yea..."

Temari slapped his face, then slapped it again, and again, "You asshole! You cheating asshole!"

Then she said something that startled Shikamaru, "I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

Temari immediately stopped when she saw his face, "What the hell is with you? Am I some kind of monster?"

Shikamaru snapped out of it, "You see that red mark on your forehead?"

Temari was still furious, "What about it?"

Shikamaru talked calmly, "I did that, while you were in my nightmare. You tried to kill me with Hidan."

Temari calmed down, "...In my dream last night, all I remember is seeing an image of you and that girl... It was haunting me and I had my weapons... I was trying to make that image go away..."

Shikamaru nodded, "The curse must be getting stronger, we need to attack soon..."

He looked at her with a hint of sadness, "Do you really hate me that much? That you would kill me?"

Temari said nothing.

Shikamaru sighed and got up. He closed the door as he left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Nostalgia**

Shikamaru left Temari, possibly for the last time. He had fell for her, but his feelings for her were nearly gone. He remembered the time they spent in Kahona, the happiness of their dates, the first kiss they had shared. It was all so vivid. These memories, they weren't so long ago, yet it seemed like eternity. He wouldn't say he loved Temari, but he liked her very much. Why did he feel like this? Was this Tayuya's fault? His feelings for Tayuya still existed, but seemed to be fading as well. Her methods of trying to control Shikamaru didn't settle well with him. He looked at the ceiling as he walked to the briefing room... This wasn't the cloudy sky he used to see everyday. The one thing that used to clear his mind of all of his problems... Now they just seemed to collect within Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed...

His nightmares were getting more dangerous, his love life was in shambles, and he had a full scale assault to plan. The drama of his love life was distracting him far more than it should have.

(These girls are going to kill each other... Or me...)

He realized what a horrible person he'd been. He had betrayed Temari, and didn't deserve her affection. He had feelings for Tayuya, but he felt as though he would spite Temari if he went through with anything. His final option was to leave them both be. Tayuya's deal ended after he left, and there were plenty of fish in the sea. He'd eventually find a girl and settle down. He just wasn't sure if he could get another catch like this. There weren't many girls he found particularly attractive, except maybe Hinata, but she wasn't his type. He couldn't decide.

(What a drag...)

Right now, it didn't matter. Personal problems were removed from the equation when he entered that briefing room, a circle of Sand and Sound jounin awaiting his orders. Now was the time to deal with something Shikamaru was good at. Strategizing.

Kidomaru smiled as Shikamaru walked into the room. A seat was prepared for him between Tayuya and Yamabico. Kidomaru stood up.

"Alright, we've already started without you, so I'll get you caught up. So far the plan is: Launch an attack on the church from 2 different directions. These attacks will be filled with our stronger solders as a distraction for the enemy. I'll lead the attack from the front, this way I can take out the remaining zealot. Next, we have a second group who will arm the civilians who desire to rebel. The added troops will add onto our own and allow us to overwhelm their own. Then we simply need an assassination squad to attack their leader while the rebels dismantle the church."

Shikamaru shook his head in disapproval, "No, that entire plan works on assuming the townspeople will rebel. You cannot simply give a civilian a weapon and expect them to fight. They've been living in fear of this church, they know its power, but not ours. They only saw one of us overpower a zealot and that was you, Kidomaru. YOU, need to rally the people to join our cause. The other problem is that attacking from different directions would cause a split in the rallied forces. We want them all in one large group so that they can overpower one side at a time. We also have to assume that Kureru has reduced the numbers of any non believers within the vicinity. Jashinites seem to have no issues with taking a mass amount of human lives.

Kidomaru nodded, "If that's the case, then what?"

Shikamaru smiled, "Then I want you to burn your chakra to create as many summoned spiders as possible to help our cause. Tayuya and Yamabico will concentrate on dealing with the zealot. Temari, Jesei, and I will sweep the battlefield of their stronger fighters. The civilians or spiders will deal with the rest."

Yamabico spoke up, "I've already fought against two zealots and have not fared well, I do not think it wise to put me up against another."

Shikamaru nodded, "I disagree, Munashii, the remaining zealot, is a mostly close range fighter. Her fighting style is quick and composed mostly of techniques that allow her to close distance with her and her opponent. You are the perfect counter to this, the only problem is getting past her armor. That's why I've paired you with Tayuya. The blunt force of her wind techniques has destroyed the armor on multiple occasions. If she can get the armor off, you have about an eight second interval before it is fully regrown."

Yamabico nodded. Shikamaru always had a reason for team compositions.

"Jesei, Temari, and I have the more difficult mission. Our job is to locate threats to the masses and eliminate them. If we really don't find a single one, which I doubt, then we'll wipe out the smaller solders to aid with overpowering their army. If that succeeds, then we can stall or kill the zealot until the masses have destroyed the church. Then, Kidomaru may have to face their leader himself, or with help if the zealot is defeated."

"Aye aye, sir!" Temari had said with a smile. Shikamaru turned around and saw her, he hadn't noticed that she had entered the room. Her smile, though fake, was slightly reassuring.

Within the Church of Jashin, six strangely dressed, masked servants were kneeling before Kureru.

"Welcome, servants of Jashin. We are about to face a dire threat. One capable of taking down many followers of Jashin... It is your duty to insure that we do not fail this coming trial. We must endure, for as long as I stand, so will this sanctum."

Kureru opened the vial containing Ryuuchi's blood. It split into six pieces, each of which forced itself into one of Kureru's servants.

"Each of you has received an ability passed down from one of our greatest zealots. Ryuuchi shall live on in each of you. We haven't much time, so master your abilities while you can, they will come to you."

The servants nodded and began testing their powers as Kureru walked onto the central platform of the church. He had called an emergency sermon in order to collect his troops, "My people!" He yelled. The crowd erupted as he spoke to them. He raised a hand to silence them.

"It is time for us to fulfill our purpose! To kill or die in the service of God!"

The crowd mimicked Kureru's bloodlust.

"The heretics are coming! They have strong warriors! They have weapons! But they underestimate the power of God!"

Various boos and hisses could be heard from every person in the room.

"They wish to strip us of our lord, to take our village... They may be strong, but nothing is stronger than Lord Jashin! They will suffer the wrath of God! The Reckoning has come!"

The crowd erupted with a series of yells and war calls. Some of the robed people pulled out knives. Civilians and ninja of all ranks within the church prepared themselves for battle. They vastly outnumbered the small force Kidomaru had scraped from the initial riots.

It took about 3 hours to finish out drawing the attack plans. It was about lunch time. After that, the forces would move into position. They'd wait until dawn, and strike... This meant that Shikamaru had to endure another dream... If Temari was there again, he wasn't sure if he could survive. He never got up from his seat, instead he sat there and made a circular handsign with his fingers. He thought back on Hidan's words.

(I've finally found someone who hates you almost as much as I do!)

It was so simple, he needed to make things right with Temari... But the question was... How?

"You are so weird... Do you always have to do that when you're thinking?" Tayuya had asked, interrupting his train of thought.

Shikamaru stood up and looked at her, "I need to talk with you."

Before Tayuya could respond, Shikamaru had already grabbed her hands and escorted her out of the room. Temari watched from her peripheral vision as she talked to one of her jounin.

"Excuse me a second," She said as she began to follow Tayuya.

Kidomaru watched with anticipation.

Tayuya followed Shikamaru, he had never looked so serious... It was kind of sexy...

She wondered if he had finally lost his self control and couldn't resist her. She wouldn't blame him.

Unfortunately for Tayuya, that didn't seem to be the case. Shikamaru finally stopped in the middle of a vacant hallway. No one seemed to be coming this way because they were all headed to the mess hall. Shikamaru stared Tayuya straight in the eyes.

"I might have chosen you... But I don't appreciate being toyed with. I may not know much about women, but I do know about people, and their personalities. You have manipulated me, and you have manipulated Temari. I know why you did it, I know that you have feelings for me that exist, but I can't just let you get away with this."

Tayuya scoffed, "You should know me by now, I'm a shinobi of the Sound. I don't play fair, and I'm not weak! You may have thought that since your girlfriend was here that I'd just back off, but I wont. You may think it dishonorable, but put yourself in my shoes. You come here with your fancy speeches, and your amazing plans that always seem to work and expect me to not be attracted to you? Then, you and your squad somehow turn the tide of battle in our favor. I was beginning to lose faith in our cause, I was ready to flee and find a new life, but then you showed up. And then you saved my life... Something no one would have ever done for me except for my closest friend."

(Kidomaru?)

Tayuya continued her face turning redder with every passing second, "Then you caught me when I was vulnerable and made me tell you the story about my father."

(I didn't make you do anything... Not to mention, that happened before I saved you...)

"You're cool, hot, smart, and you look out for fucking everyone! How's a girl not supposed to love you?"

(I'm pretty sure I'm not that attractive... Wait...)

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Love?"

Tayuya corrected herself at once, "Like... I meant like..."

Shikamaru crossed his arms and smiled, "Continue."

Tayuya looked at the floor, "Then, when the sand girl came, and I found out she was your girlfriend... I thought that I should've given up on you... But I knew that wouldn't happen... I just couldn't give you up... And I still wont!"

Shikamaru was stunned...

(Where the hell did that all come from?)

He stood there, trying to find the right words to say.

Temari stood silently around the corner, she had heard every word...

Tayuya hugged Shikamaru and began walking to the mess hall. Shikamaru just stood there, dumbfounded.

He was awoken from his temporary trance by Temari emerging from the wall next to him. Shikamaru jumped, then realized who it was, "You really should mind your own business..."

Temari frowned at him, "I just wanted to hear everything for myself."

Shikamaru began to walk away, "Well you heard everything... I think I'm done with women for awhile..."

"Shikamaru?" Temari called.

"Yea?"

He looked back to see Temari smiling, her face reminded him of their time in Kahona. She was beautiful... She walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"If you don't go get that girl... I swear I'll kill you."

Her face... This was girl he had missed... The girl that he had kissed for the first time. He had missed that smile.

"You may have messed up with me, so you better thank god that you've gotten another chance."

Shikamaru smiled back at Temari. He felt happy, for the first time since the nightmares began.

Temari punched him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"That was for cheating on me you $$hole!"

Shikamaru rubbed his swelling cheek, "You already slapped me for that!"

Temari was pissed, "You deserved every bit, you backstabbing cretin!"

(Good to have the old Temari back I suppose...)

And with that Temari took off to the mess hall.

Shikamaru brushed himself off. He smiled. He wanted to get back to Kahona and eat some Barbeque with Chogi, then just sit back and watch the clouds... But first, he had a war to win.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Trimming Down**

Shikamaru sat down next to Tayuya in the mess hall. She noticed him and smiled. Shikamaru would have considered it charming if she hadn't taken a huge bite of chicken. He stammered with his words,

"So yeah... I thought about everything you said... And well... I know we're from different villages and all..."

(I had this all planned out in my head...)

Tayuya looked at him expectantly as she chewed her food.

"I just wanted to..."

Tayuya swallowed and wiped her mouth.

"Say I'm...

She kissed him, stopping him mid sentence.

(It tastes like chicken...)

Shikamaru sighed, "That was kinda gross..."

Tayuya frowned, "Well I guess if you don't want anymore, then I wont give you any."

Shikamaru smiled, "It something I'm sure I can get used to. I'll just making sure you're eating ice cream next time. "

Tayuya smiled as well, "Confidant aren't you? Just assuming there will be a next time?"

Shikamaru kissed her, "I'm sorry for getting pissed earlier."

Tayuya laughed and whispered, "You think I don't know what you did? I knew you were baiting your old girlfriend to follow us. You're just as manipulative as I am."

Shikamaru winked, "I think I'm starting to get the hang of this women thing."

Tayuya frowned, "We aren't things..."

Shikamaru yawned, "Whatever."

Tayuya punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt you bitch!"

Everything carried on as normal from there. A few hours later, it was time to mobilize. Everyone headed to a large room Kidomaru only referred to as the 'Gathering Room'.

Shikamaru looked over the assembled rebel forces. They had 150 at best. The upside is that all were seasoned ninja, mostly of chunin or jounin level. The enemies forces would be mostly consisting of civilians with about the same amount of ninja, perhaps 500-600 strong. They were vastly outnumbered, but that's what Shikamaru was there for, to trim them down. Kidomaru's traps would come in handy here.

He traveled with the scouting team to catch a glimpse of what they were up against. People in black robes were flowing from the church, hundreds of them...

(This plan better work...)

Shikamaru traveled back to the rendezvous point. Kidomaru met up with him, "So how's it lookin?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "We wont stand a chance against that number of opponents, they have about 800 people armed and ready to fight. We need to find a way to change that before we engage them."

Kidomaru smiled, "Well what do you suggest?"

Shikamaru smiled as well, "How many of those arrows can you shoot at once?"

The forces began to move out of the hideout. The village was less than 2 hours away. They would only have to set up a camp nearby, and then prepare for battle. It didn't take long to create the campsite. Sand village ninja summoned tents, other Sound ninja created shelter within the trees, and traps completely surrounded the area. Shikamaru doubted the enemy would leave the village, though it wasn't fortified, it prevented them from being withered down by guerrilla tactics. Shikamaru noticed Tayuya setting up her tent. He used his shadow sewing to finish it in a matter of seconds. Tayuya turned and laughed at him. He then traveled to where Kidomaru was preparing the initial strike. There must have been at least 30 arrows ready to be pulled back and fired. Each was rigged with explosives.

"Not that this isn't amazing and all, but how do you intend to fire these?" Shikamaru asked.

Kidomaru laughed as if Shikamaru he told him a joke, "I don't! That what I have you for shadow boy!"

Shikamaru looked at each arrow, there was a hole in the back of each so that Shikamaru could pull them with his shadow sewing.

Kidomaru grinned, "Would you do the honors?"

Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome..."

He created his shadow strings and weaved each through an arrow.

"They are all aimed accordingly to areas with the highest concentration of cultist, as you asked. Now you just need to fire." Kidomaru said, slightly proud of his weapon.

Shikamaru used his chakra to pull back, "Here goes..."

The arrows screeched through the air as he let go of them. Each headed at an arch straight down into the village. Shikamaru and Kidomaru watched in wonder as the arrows combusted. Each arrow must have destroyed at least 6 houses. And even then, the fires were spreading.

"Probably around 150 casualties, possibly more if they don't control the fires." Shikamaru estimated.

"I must admit, you sure know to fight a battle don't you?" Kidomaru smiled.

Shikamaru winked, "I just know how to play the game."

Kidomaru laughed, "Too bad their jounin are setting up those barriers, I'd like to send some more arrows at them!"

Shikamaru smiled as well, "I have other plans to whittle them down. If everything goes according to plan, we should have them at a third of their original strength."

Kureru watched as his city caught fire. They were trying to lure his forces out of the village. They must have thought him to be a fool! No matter... Now he could use the blood of the fallen to establish new defenses. Kureru stood on the balcony of the citadel, looking out over the village. He raised his hand and blood from the bodies began to rise into the air. After a few handsigns, The blood began to collect itself into a giant orb that hovered over the area.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Lifeblood Fertilization!"

The orb began to propagate into a mass of clouds. They sailed overhead, changing the color of sunlight to a deep red. Kureru smiled. Nothing would stop him from receiving Jashin's favor! Many would die today, Kureru would make sure of it...

Munashii looked up as the crimson clouds enshrouded the village. Kureru was showing off again... She looked at the forest outside of the village, worrying that it many be damaged in the coming conflict.

(Sometimes I wonder if that man truly knows what Jashin desires. He tends to the garden of Jashin, yes, but he seems more concerned with the power he obtains from our lord...)

Shikamaru didn't miss the mass of clouds gathering overhead. No doubt that it was one of the Jashite's abilities. He would have to take that into account. Nightfall was coming, and Shikamaru needed a good rest if he was going to direct an army in the morning. Hidan would have to disabled quickly and possibly Temari as well, but Shikamaru doubted he would have to deal with her again. This would be it, tomorrow, Shikamaru would rid himself of this curse once and for all.

(Alright Hidan, I'm coming for you.)

Shikamaru set up his tent and allowed his eyes to fall shut. It never took him long to fall asleep. Being lazy has its perks.

Shikamaru awoke in his dream world. Something was different about it, a red glow seemed to cover the area, and Hidan was standing right in front of him, "I'm done pissing around! Tonight is the night that I murder you shithead!"

Shikamaru smiled, "I could say the same thing."

Shikamaru felt the drug kick in, he rushed Hidan who, in turn, rushed right back. Shikamaru drew a kunai from his pouch. He sliced for Hidan's arm, the one holding the scythe. Hidan dodged the attack quickly enough, but was caught off guard as Shikamaru swept under his legs. Hidan fell to the ground and Shikamaru cut the rope connecting to his scythe.

Shikamaru smiled, "Is that all you've got?"

Hidan scowled, "I'm just getting started you little fuck!"

With a few handsigns Hidan created a large fireball. Shikamaru smiled.

(Too easy)

Shikamru dodge the ball of fire and weaved a handsign of his own, "Shadow Possession jutsu!"

Hidan's shadow was created by the fireball, leaving him wide open. Hidan fell under the possession and smiled, "Now what?"

Shikamaru frowned due to Hidan's stupidity, "You should know by now."

Shikamaru pull out and explosive kunai and hurled into Hidan's leg. The resulting explosion surprised Shikamaru as Hidan turned into a mass of blood.

(A clone?)

Shikamaru sensed an attack coming from behind. He barely had enough time to dodge as Hidan's superheated scythe whizzed past his head. Shikamaru looked up to see three different Hidan's watching him from the trees.

(A blood clone... Much more durable than your average shadow clone. Why didn't Hidan use this before?)

All three Hidan's laughed manically as they leapt towards Shikamaru. Shikamaru jumped into the nearest tree, which was set on fire a second later. He continued dashing from tree to tree to avoid attacks from the clones. The forest was quickly set ablaze by the constant chase. Shikamaru heard an explosion from a tag that he left on a tree.

(One down...)

The remaining two didn't take long to catch up, "Hey prick! You're dead! Fire Style: Scorching Missile jutsu!"

Several flaming projectiles were launched from Hidan's mouth. Shikamaru knew better than to use the trees as cover for this attack. He leapt out of the trees and did an evasive roll. Three trees came down behind him. One of the Hidan's got in close and swung his burning scythe at the recovering Shikamaru. Shikamaru quickly used a substitution to avoid the attack, forcing Hidan's attack to melt a tree branch. Shikamaru used the shadows created by the blazing trees to use his shadow possession, catching the Hidan. Shikamaru ran Hidan towards the burning trees in an attempt to set this one on fine, but he heard the real Hidan yelling, "This one I learned from Kakuzu! I finally found a chance to use it! Fire Style: Searing Migraine!"

Suddenly, the largest cone of flame Shikamaru had ever seen began to erupt from Hidan's mouth.

(Shit!)

Shikamaru didn't have time to avoid this one, the attack was far too wide. Instead Shikamaru used his shadows to rip a burning tree from the ground, roots and all. He jumped into hole it created and let the tree fall, allowing the trunk to cover his hole. The blood clone screamed as the inferno enveloped him. Hidan slashed the trunk and threw his scythe into the hole, but no one was there. Suddenly, he felt something grab his leg, reflex allowed him to slash at whatever had grabbed him, but it was useless. He looked back to see several holes behind him, a shadow tendril spouting from all but a few. The one around his leg held him in place as the others impaled the rest of his body. Shikamaru emerged from the ground, destroying many of the holes. He was out of explosives, but he did have one thing to disable Hidan. His shadows snatch Hidan's scythe from him.

Hidan cursed as his scythe flew out from his hand, "No! Not Again! Fuck you! I'll kill you!"

Shikamaru decapitated Hidan, letting his useless body fall over.

"I really fuckin' hate you!"

Shikamaru kicked Hidan's head into a tree, knocking him out.

(That should shut him up...)

Shikamaru leaned began to walk off to a non-burning area of the woods, but a voice stopped him.

"You have done well, Shikamaru Nara."

Shikamaru turned around to look at Hidan's talking head, it's eyes were glowing red.

(This isn't Hidan...)

Shikamaru frowned, "Who are you?"

The head no longer had any emotion, "I am Jashin."

Shikamaru laughed, "Yea right. You guys sure have a bunch of tricks, don't you?"

"This is no trick, I assure you. I have watched your battles with my zealot. Your intellect is vastly superior to his. Even after I granted him his weapon and some extra power, you have bested him."

(This isn't really happening...)

Shikamaru's face grew serious, "We should talk elsewhere, these trees are coming down."

The head blinked. The fire was immediately extinguished.

Shikamaru looked around. He wasn't very impressed, after all, he had seen some strange things on this mission, "So why are you here?"

"I have two reasons. One is to explain my existence. The other is a task I must ask you to do for me."

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't plan on doing any task for any kind of dark god..."

"I am no god, I am a spirit. I am just powerful, so humans mistake me for other deities. This is why I wish to explain my existence."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"I was created by a man you know as, the Sage of 6 Paths. Human's had begun to desecrate the very planet that they lived on. My purpose was to prevent them from harming it too much. The Sage knew that humans would eventually strip their world of life. This would happen through expansion and war. Luckily, I had found a way to prevent war from tearing apart the natural world. Lifeblood from the humans could be utilized by using a technique created by the Sage to rebuild once destroyed landscapes. Thus, I appeared before a human called Endo and taught him this technique. His duty was to gather a following who would go into the aftermath of war and rebuild the destroyed forest. Unfortunately, other humans who saw him taking lifeblood from bodies declared him a monster and burned him alive. It was then that I decided to create defensive abilities for my followers. I needed to insure their survival so that the forests could be nourished, but this did more than insure their survival, it turned them into deadly warriors. They felt as though they had to punish humans for destroying the natural world. I could not condemn them. They were still acting in the Sage's interest. This was around the time that they began asking for rewards for their deeds, so I rewarded them with powerful attributes so that they may continue serving the Sage's will. Most of them were killed off, being deemed as demons, or monsters. Then, Kureru took over. He turned my following into his own. Created this 'Church of Jashin' and demanded that people revere me as a god. He, himself was still a loyal follower, so I cannot deny him his power, but I think that he has corrupted the meaning of my mission. He is causing the wars that my creator so hated. He kills innocents, and does it in my name. This is where I offer you my task."

Shikamaru yawned, "You want me to kill Kureru?"

"Yes. Then I want you to become my next chosen."

Shikamaru was shocked, "I don't know if I can do that..."

He stuttered a bit, "I-its just that, this is a lot to take in."

"I have looked into your mind. Your clan, they tend to nature and their techniques have nothing but positive effects on the area around them. You will not have to kill, only make sure that those fallen return the life that was given to them. I will also free you of your curse."

Shikamaru was about to retort, but the eyes were no longer glowing.

(Free me of one curse, and give me another... How troublesome...)


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The Task**

Shikamaru awoke with a start. Jango stood over him, "You suffered a few more burns than normal. Anything change?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, Hidan had a few new tricks, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Jango packed up his supplies and exited. A large amount of commotion could be heard outside of the tent. Shikamaru looked out. Kidomaru was giving a speech. He was good at that... It made him a good leader. Shikamaru had a feeling that he had lucked out. Kidomaru was smart, charismatic, and extremely powerful. Now, Kidomaru was on his his side.

(We're going to win this...)

Shikamaru looked up at the red clouds.

(Those must be filled with that lifeblood Jashin mentioned. No doubt that there's enough in there to create a forest. We're gonna need fire.)

Jashin's voice echoed within Shikamaru's head, "This is why my chosen must be changed. Kureru plans to use the very things he was made to protect as weapons. It is an insult to my judgement."

(Now you're in my head... Great... Don't interrupt my thinking.)

"It shouldn't be a problem."

Shikamaru considered the possibility that Jashin could be leaking information, but it seemed highly unlikely. If Jashin was able to do this from the beginning, then he would've leaked Shikamaru's plan a long time ago.

(About this curse that you have placed on Nezumi.)

"The rat?"

(Yeah, what exactly did he do?)

"He desecrated the corpse of the Blood Dragon. I gave him a warning, but he chose to ignore it. Since he decided not to listen to my warning, I thought the punishment fitting."

(I disagree... I want you to remove Nezumi's curse as well as my own before I complete your task.)

"It will be done."

* * *

"You look distracted, what's up?" Tayuya asked.

"The nightmare was a bit different tonight..."

Tayuya frowned, "What happened this time? Temari shouldn't have been there."

Shikamaru shook his head, "She wasn't, but Jashin himself spoke to me..."

Tayuya's eyes widened is disbelief, "So its real? I had kinda hoped that the zealots had their strange powers by some sort of freak coincidence."

"Well, that's not the case. Anyway, Jashin told me to kill Kureru. According to him, what Kureru is doing goes against everything Jashin stands for. Then he want's me to take control, and do what I will with the cult."

Tayuya scowled, "Sounds like a trap to me..."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I don't think that Jashin is capable of lying."

Tayuya's expression held, "I wouldn't trust a thing it says."

Shikamaru smiled in an attempt to reassure her, "Don't worry, my plans remain the same. Our casualties will be minimal. If anything, he told us what we are up against. See those clouds?"

Shikamaru pointed to the clouds, "They are made from the blood of the men we just killed. When they rain, plant life will grow in attempt to impede our progress and attack our troops. I'm setting all of our fire element jounin on an extermination mission."

Tayuya sighed, "They outnumber 5 to 1! We can't afford to waste troops on another threat!"

Shikamaru smiled, "I've got the numbers thing covered."

Kidomaru laughed, drawing their attention to him, "Alright lovebirds, romance time is over. We are about to end this game, once and for all."

Kidomaru escorted the two to a cliff overlooking the battlefield. Their forces were just below them, and the Sound gates were less than minutes away.

Shikamaru watched as the rebel force made its way forward, "Clone Jutsu!"

His clone jumped down to join the army.

* * *

Kureru looked from his balcony, "Not the most stealthy of ninja are they..."

He turned around to one of his masked men, "Order the troops forward, attack as soon as the enemy enters the gates. The close quarters in the village will allow us to tear them apart. They won't escape the minions of Jashin."

* * *

Munashii watched as the rebel force entered the village.

(I have to watch for that black-haired man. He seemed like the tactician. Without him, they are as good as gone.)

She watched as the forces of god attacked from every direction. The two forces collided, explosions were igniting the battlefield.

(Why are there so many explosives with this number of troops on the field? Is the enemy even discriminating between friend and foe?)

The clouds began a red downpour above her. Vines erupted from the ground, snatching sound solders from the field, all of which erupted in smoke.

Munashii's eyes spotted Shikamaru throwing explosive kunai at clusters of troops.

(There he is. I'll end this quickly.)

She created a javelin from her arm bone.

(He wont know what hit him.)

She threw it, it soared with amazing speed at its target.

Shikamaru saw it, but couldn't react in time. It went right through his chest, causing him to combust into smoke.

(Wait...)

She watched the battle more closely, every ninja that would've been killed was erupting in smoke. They were focusing on the weaker troops...

"Everyone get back! This is a trap!" She yelled, but her voice was snuffed out by arrows that screeched into their numbers.

More explosions.

(They knew that we'd have to remove the barriers to properly utilize the clouds. Now their artillery is effective again. Not to mention, they don't have to worry about their own, because none of their own are here!)

* * *

Kidomaru smiled as Shikamaru pulled back for another volley, "I have to admit, giving our clones the majority of our explosives turned out to be a good idea! Even if they weren't used by the clones themselves, the tags are exploding due to the other explosions around them! We must've cut their numbers in half!"

Shikamaru released the next volley, "It wont be long before another barrier is set up. They'll use the rain to make sure their defense is strong, then use the barrier to prevent artillery strikes."

Kidomaru simply laughed, "But that mass of vines won't last against the fire squadron."

Sure enough, Shikamaru was correct. Another barrier was erected and his last volley exploded in midair.

Shikamaru sighed, "Time to move out."

* * *

Kureru slammed his fist upon the nearby railing, "Damn those heathens! They forced me to waste precious lifeblood!"

He made a handsign, forcing the remaining clouds to sink into the barrier. They spread around the battlefield, creating a miniature forest within the village.

"They are underestimating us. It does not matter what their strategies are, we have a god on our side!"

* * *

Munashii stood in silence as the forest grew before her eyes.

(An abomination... To use the garden of Jashin as a weapon... What have you done Kureru?)

* * *

Shikamaru stood with the fire squad at the now vine-encrusted walls of the Sound. He motioned to a Sand jounin to make his move. The jounin and Tayuya scaled the wall. At the top, the jounin made a few handsigns and nodded, "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

As the fireball traveled, Tayuya made a few handsigns as well, "Wind Style: Gust Cannon!"

The wind spouted from Tayuya's mouth, sending a massive blast of wind into the traveling fireball. The fireball nearly tripled in size and split into four parts, each larger than the original.

Tayuya smiled, "Time to win!"

The fire squad exterminated the forest with extraordinary speed. Fire users continued fueling the fire, while wind users sent the fire and smoke in the enemies direction. They wouldn't be able to close in without choking themselves, or suffering major damage by passing through the fire.

Shikamaru wasn't surprised, however, when part of the fire went out and enemy ninja began traveling through. They had used earth and water styles of their own to snuff out part of the fire.

(They must not know how fire works.)

Shikamaru's backup team jumped into the fray to intercept the attackers. The fire squad quickly closed the gap that the enemy ninja had created.

(No more reinforcements for them...)

The enemies were quickly annihilated by the rebel force.

(A small victory.)

Shikamaru shouted, "Remember what I told you! Burn the bodies!"

* * *

Kureru watched in horror as the massive fire spread through his forest. The enemy was even burning the corpses to prevent him from using their blood. It was like the enemy knew his every weakness! Kureru summoned his masked minion, "Order the troops to destroy the plants around the church. We need to set up a perimeter. We still outnumber them!"

"Destroy the plants?" The minion asked questionably.

Kureru nodded, "Its a necessary sacrifice to protect the sanctum."

The minion nodded and jumped off of the balcony.

* * *

"Now is the time to take back our home! Take your weapons and join us in the reclamation!"

Kidomaru had gathered a large crowd of people, around 200. All were listening to the man who slayed a mighty zealot before their very eyes. He and his two men handed out weapons, which men eagerly picked up. He even produced a few of them from his throat.

Women and children looked up at the man who brought them hope. He promised them that he wouldn't let them be sacrificed any longer. He would rebuild the Sound into a prosperous nation. They all remembered the name. Kidomaru.

* * *

Shikamaru noticed the fire shrinking.

"We've cleared out the forest everyone. Fire squad, stand down! Gather your chakra, then reenter the fight! I want all groups to focus on their objectives!"

Shikamaru waited for the fire to die down, "Alright everyone! Charge!"

(Munashii will aim for me. I hope Tayuya and Yamabico can keep her off of me.)

He viewed the defensive formation the enemy had taken, ninja in the back, militia in the front.

(They are using their weaker troops and cannon fodder, and if we kill them, then Kureru will use their blood to attack us.)

"Hold position!" He called and held up his hand. The charged halted at once.

"Tayuya! I need you!"

Tayuya jumped to Shikamaru, "Not the best time to confess to me you know." She flirted.

Shikamaru frowned, "No, I need you to use your genjutsu. Since its sound based, it should be able to paralyze any number of weaker targets. I need you to disable the civilians."

"Sounds easy enough." She said as she pulled out her flute.

Shikamaru shouted to everyone and pointed to his ears, "Time to use those plugs we created!"

The ninja all pulled a cloth out of their ninja gear and put it in their ear.

(This will nullify the effects of Tayuya's crowd control genjutsu on our troops. Even the enemy ninja will be forced to release it. Not giving them time to react to incoming projectiles.)

He motioned to Yamabico, "You need to guard her. As for the original plan, I'll go after Munashii. If everything goes according to plan, I can get her to change sides."

"What if that doesn't work?" Tayuya asked.

"Then I stall her with a shadow possession until Kidomaru arrives."

A thunderous roar of cheering echoed from the distance.

Shikamaru smiled, "And I don't think it'll take that long."

Tayuya raised her flute, "Demon Flute: Melody of Nightmares!"

The music sprang from the flute, a slow and steady melody. Even with the protection, Shikamaru still felt drowsy. Their militia began falling like dominos, the ninja seemed to power through it, with the exception of some of the weaker chunin. Now the numbers were close to even. Shikamaru had slightly less due to the currently resting fire squad. He noticed some men in masks that seemed completely unaffected by the genjutsu.

"Jesei. Temari. Those are your targets. Tayuya. Yamabico. Join in when Tayuya has finished casting the jutsu. Everyone else! Wipe out as many as you can!"

The rebel forces roared, as did the cultists. The ninja clashed in a flurry of kunai and ninjutsu. Shikamaru took a food pill and leapt into the fray.

* * *

The masked man swung his kunai recklessly at Temari, she sidestepped an smacked him with her chakra infused fan. He melted into a mass of blood. A clone. She immediately turned to look behind her, sure enough the masked one had appeared behind her. She leapt back to keep her distance. The masked man cut into his hand, letting the blood flow out and create another clone. The masked man turn his a ttention to a sound chunin leaping towards him. The man stabbed the chunin in the stomach before he could react. Temari used the distraction to her advantage, "Wind Style: Tornado Drop!"

The clone pushed the masked man out of the way and was sucked into the miniature vortex. The clone was lifted high off of the ground. Without warning the original ran straight for Temari. She swung her fan vertically down, sending out a small gust of wind that made the masked man lose balance. The tornado above then slammed his clone into him. Temari jumped into the air and used her fan to crush the man. "One down."

* * *

Jesei narrowly avoided a kick that came from a masked man. Two of them were attacking Jesei simultaneously and it was giving him a hard time. Jesei used his insects to surround and blind one of them. While he engaged the other with taijutsu, if he landed one hit, he could plant his insects on his opponent. Finally, the masked man left an opening, Jesei punched hard into the man's stomach. Jesei screamed as his hand was badly burned.

The masked man stepped forward, "You insects will not work. They burn before they even touch me."

Jesei stood up, "If that were so, they why are you covered in them?"

The man looked at the insects crawling up his chest, they were unaffected by the heat, "Impossible!"

The man fell over as his chakra was drained from him, Jesei stood over him, "My insects have adapted to Ryuuchi's heat, yours was nothing in comparison."

Suddenly, the other man rose from a puddle behind Jesei, who couldn't react as he ran his kunai into Jesei's chest. Jesei's body transformed into a mass of insects which enveloped the man.

Jesei shoved a kunai into each man's chest and continued to fight opposing ninja.

* * *

3 masked men and a jounin were rushing at Tayuya and Yamabico. If they could stop the genjutsu, then the militia would be able to awaken and help fight off the enemy.

Tayuya continued to play her melody. Yamabico prepared himself. "Byakugan!"

The men closed in on their position. Suddenly, the jounin was forced underground with the exception of his head. Nezumi popped out of the ground next to another man. He launched a series of kicks that took the man off guard and vanished back into the ground. The jounin attempted to use his chakra to pull himself up, but he felt something stab his chest and everything went dark.

The other two charged at Yamabico, one created a whip with blood that came from his hand. The other cut into his hand and threw his blood at Yamabico. It hardened in midair, becoming shuriken. Yamabico avoided the shuriken and lunged at the whip man. The whip man swung down to strike, but Yamabico cut the whip with a burst of chakra. He then struck the man's arms several times. They fell limp at his sides. The other man threw some shuriken at Tayuya, who easily dodged without breaking the melody. Yamabico kicked the whip man and ran back to help Tayuya. The whip man took advantage of the situation and bit his tongue, using the blood to form another whip which he swung to trip Yamabico. The other man swung at Tayuya, who jumped in the air and threw a kick that landed on the side of the man's head, breaking his neck. Yamabico cut the whip and finished off his foe. Nezumi was finished off his second just a few moments later. Tayuya never broke the melody once.

* * *

Shikamaru scrambled through the fray, the food pills giving him enough energy to fight off enemy jounin. Shikamaru threw a few well placed kunai at a straggler. One. An explosive at a chunin who thought he was safe after using a substitution. Two. Three. "Shadow Sewing Jutsu!" Four. Five. Six. Seven. Shikamaru was a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield. Vines sprouted from the field, entangling several sound chunin. They were quickly cut down by a cultist jounin. Shikamaru finally spotted her. Munashii hadn't joined the fight yet, she was waiting for a moment to strike. Shikamaru worked his way through the fighting to get to her, and he made sure that she noticed.

* * *

Nezumi removed the mask off of one of the men. He gasped in terror, "Kyo? Kyo?"

Tayuya finished with the melody. Those peasants would be knocked out for a good three hours now.

"I'm sorry Nezumi, I guess Kureru used the body to fight us..."

Nezumi wept over the body of his friend.

"I don't recognize the bodies over here." Yamabico said after taking off the masks of the remaining two.

Tayuya walked over, "Let me take a lo..."

Tayuya stood, terrified.

Yamabico looked concerned, "Are you alright?"

Tayuya let out a bloodcurdling scream. Shikamaru could hear it over the fighting.

Her face became a violent mixture of rage and despair. She let her curse mark take over and she charged right into the middle of the fray. She flew into a nearby jounin, her speed taking him off guard. She crushed his ribcage with a single punch and then proceeded to break his neck with another.

"KURERU! I'LL MURDER YOU!"

* * *

Kureru looked grimly on the spectacle in front of him. He was being beaten, badly. His minions were all dead, and suddenly he heard a monster scream at him, demanding his death. He felt a chill run up his spine, but he had to keep using lifeblood to help fight the enemy ninja and prevent the rebellious peasants from gaining anymore ground. He was using the lifeblood of the dying solders to stop the rioting peasants Kidomaru had armed. He had to prevent his forces from becoming overrun.

* * *

Shikamaru heard Tayuya's scream. More than anything he wanted to go back and check up on her, but he had his job. He made it through the fray and walked slowly towards Munashii. She grinned, "So you think you can take me? I saw your moves out there, you don't stand a chance."

Shikamaru shook his head, "No, I come with a message from your so called god."

Munashii laughed, "And what would you know of our god little man?"

Shikamaru didn't hesitate, "I've been under a curse ever since I buried Hidan."

Munashii looked surprised, "You took out Hidan?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah, and Jashin visited me in my dreams. He told me about his origins and goals. He told me that he is a spirit, not a god, and he told me to kill Kureru."

Munashii's face looked solemn, "It is true that Jashin is a spirit, but Kureru thought that a making him into a god would help him bring in more followers. Not many know this."

Shikamaru's face grew serious, "I am his next chosen."

Munashii seemed to think this was funny, "You had me going there for a second, brat! There's no way a kid like you could become Jashin's chosen!"

(A little help here?)

Shikamaru's eyes lit up bright red, Jashin talked through him, "It is true Lady Munashii. This man has my fervor. I feel that he will truly be able to follow the path set by the Sage. I ask you to join him, be his protector, and you will see how a true chosen follows the path."

Shikamaru regained his composure to notice Munashii kneeling by his side, "You are the next chosen, I'll protect you to the ends of time."

(That was easy...)

Shikamaru rubbed his fingers on his forehead, "That's the last time I let that thing talk for me..."

His eyes returned to the battlefield. He noticed Tayuya in 2nd state rampaging through enemy lines, mercilessly killing everything in her path. He turned to Munashii and dug through his ninja gear, "Here."

He handed her a leaf headband, "Wear this and my allies will know you're on our side. Now go help us turn the tides."

Munashii nodded and leapt into the fray, cutting into several enemies as she did.

Shikamaru went after Tayuya.

(Something really bad must have happened...)


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Jashin's Favor**

Tayuya ravaged the battlefield, brutally slaughtering enemy ninja without stopping. Her hands were covered in blood. Her hair was an entirely new shade of red. Munashii was similarly killing dozens of enemy troops, not letting a single drop of blood touch her. It seemed as though she danced through the battle, slicing and stabbing anything in a robe.

Shikamaru ordered the fire squad the burn down the plant walls erected to stop Kidomaru's recruits. They made short work of the wooden constructs. With the barriers down, Kidomaru's recruits flooded into the scene along with Kidomaru himself, who was riding a large armored spider.

"CHARGE!" He shouted. The crowd responded in kind. Now, the tables have truly turned. Now, the rebels outnumbered the cult.

Tayuya cut down a cultist jounin, who turned into a log. He appeared behind her, in attempt to take her by surprise. She was too fast, her second state allowed her to turn around lightning fast and kill the jounin. The enemy began to realize that she was the true threat. She became the center of attention. Kunai began to fly at her from multiple directions, she dodged them all, or at least attempted to. One was deflected off of her horns. A close call, but Tayuya ignored it and continued on her rampage.

Shikamaru made his way through the fray. Tayuya was bringing too much attention to herself, ninja were using collaborative attacks in attempt to bring her down, and they almost did. Munashii killed everyone who approached him as he sped towards Tayuya.

"Tayuya! You have to calm down!"

She didn't hear him in her rage. He had to get her to listen. There was always one way...

She finished off another jounin, "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Tayuya cursed as her movements were halted. Shikamaru leapt out of the battle, forcing Tayuya to do the same. She glared at Shikamaru, "Let go of me Shikamaru! I need to kill them all!"

"Control yourself Tayuya! You almost died out there!" Shikamaru had yelled back.

She fought his shadow control, forcing Shikamaru to use more chakra.

Her eyes blazed with hatred, "They used my parents! They used them against me!"

Shikamaru was still struggling to hold Tayuya, "I thought they were dead!"

Tayuya stopped struggling, "That's what I thought about your medic friend, but he was behind one of those masks too!"

(Hosho...)

Shikamaru felt Tayuya calming down and released his jutsu, "I wont pretend to understand how you feel, and I'm going to release you. Just promise me you'll get your revenge without getting yourself killed?"

Tayuya looked guilty, "Sorry... I lost my composure..."

Shikamaru smiled, "It happens to the best of us."

He sighed and walked towards her, she quickly embraced him. He was slightly surprised by the sudden maneuver, though he half expected it. He held her tightly against himself.

"Come on. We have a battle to win."

* * *

Kureru watched in terror as his men were cut down. Munashii had turned on him? Why? His men were cowering in fear of the former zealot, they didn't know whether or not they should attack her. Not that it would do much good. Her skill level was far above any of his solders. He stepped off of the balcony and into his church.

"I guess its up to me. I am the final stand of Jashin. I will place upon this army a curse so strong that they will beg for forgiveness!"

He went onto the center of the stage within the church and cut his hand. The blood flowed onto the floor, and he used his foot to draw a strange circle.

"Forbidden Jutsu: Curse of Rancor"

The circle began emitting a red glow. Soon, red tendrils emerged from the circle. First there were 10, then 20, then 80. The tendrils propagated rapidly and began to extend.

Kureru laughed maniacally, "We will all suffer eternal pain together!"

* * *

Kidomaru hurled a spear at another ninja, piercing straight through him. He watched as the opposing ninja were eliminated. There weren't many left. He motioned for his men to tie up the sleeping militia. There was no reason to kill them, soon they would all see that their god wouldn't help them and return to their senses.

It wasn't long before their last ninja was killed. Kidomaru noticed Shikamaru ordering his troops to burn bodies. A smart move. Now that the army was defeated, the only thing left was Kureru himself.

He called out to his troops, "Get the fires ready! Time to burn down this church!"

The crowd cheered and lit torches, but suddenly felt silent as they looked at a mass of red tendrils rising from the church.

Kidomaru was surprised at the sheer number of them.

"What the hell is that?"

Shikamaru looked up in horror.

(Hey Jashin, got any info on those?)

"That is Kureru's strongest curse. Since you are my chosen, it should grant you immunity. Munashii should be immune as well. As for the rest of your forces, I suggest you pull them back."

(And YOU gave him this curse?)

"No, I simply gave him the ability to use his lifeblood to influence his chakra. He developed this curse on his own."

(Great...)

"Confront him yourself. If you kill him, the curse will break. Unlike Hidan, his immortality has a limit."

(Alright. I'll call for a retreat.)

"Everyone! Get back and don't let those things touch you!"

He heard Kidomaru give a similar order and the masses began to syphon to the village gates. The tendrils began to lash out. A peasant was struck by one. It seemed to stick to him as he screamed in pain. He dropped to the ground, screaming. Ninja were avoiding them, but there was too many. Some were hit, forcing them into the same fate the peasant had suffered.

(I don't have time, I have to move.)

Shikamaru dashed to the church and ran inside. He saw Kureru chanting as more tendrils emerged from a strange circle beneath him.

(I have to interrupt that ritual...)

Shikamaru didn't have time to think, instead he threw an explosive directly under Kureru. Kureru opened his eyes and leapt out of the way. The blast still hit him hard though. As soon as Kureru stopped chanting, the tendrils emerging from the circle retracted. The tendrils that had already manifested, however, remained and continued their assault.

Kureru glared at Shikamaru, "How are you not screaming?"

Shikamaru matched Kureru's glare, "I talked to your 'god', it seems that he's decommissioning you."

"NONSENSE!" Kureru hissed.

Three tendrils rushed through Shikamaru's body, having no effect on Shikamaru whatsoever.

Kureru looked completely stunned, until his expression changed, as though he was contemplating something.

He pointed at Shikamaru, "I know who you are... You are the one who trapped my son is that god forsaken forest! I was about to unearth him after I stabilized this village. That's why you are immune! My son has already cursed you!"

(So he's Hidan's father?)

Hidan's words echoed in Shikamaru's mind, "You can't curse someone who's already cursed!"

Shikamaru laughed, "I've heard that from your son. Unfortunately, that isn't the case. Jashin got rid of that curse just today."

Kureru shook his head, "You dare to mock God? You little runt. Since my son was unable to kill you, I guess I'll do the honors!"

Kureru removed his cloak, revealing an incredibly muscular body, as well as a large scythe that was identical to Hidan's.

Shikamaru gulped...

(This does not look good...)

Kureru wasted no time, he sprinted at Shikamaru.

(He's fast... But I bet I can fool him.)

Shikamaru threw a smoke bomb at the ground.

Kureru sliced into the smoke, striking nothing, as Shikamaru emerged from the other side of the shroud. Kureru was fast, he jumped into the air to intercept Shikamaru and deflected an incoming kunai. As Kureru closed in, Shikamaru looked at him and smiled, revealing an explosive tag on his chest.

Kureru looked down at the smoke cloud as Shikamaru crawled out into the open. Kureru shielded himself from the exploding airborne clone and was launched downward by the blast.

"Shadow Sewing Jutsu!"

Kureru fell onto the shadow tendrils, they pierced through his arms and legs and pinned him to the ground. Two more tendrils pulled explosives out of Shikamaru's pouch.

Shikamaru smiled, "Now you get to see how I beat your son time and time again."

The shadows attached the explosives to Kureru's chest.

"Checkmate..."

The resulting explosion caused Shikamaru to look away.

(Alright, I killed him... Why haven't the tendrils disappeared yet?)

More maniacal laughter caused Shikamaru to look at the clearing smoke cloud.

Kureru's chest healed with insane speed as he stood up.

"You didn't expect to destroy the hand of God in his own sanctum did you?"

Shikamaru shivered. There wasn't much he could do now. Kureru was more than immortal, he had other powers as well. There had to be a weakness...

Kureru didn't give Shikamaru time to think. He ran at Shikamaru at the same speed as before.

(There's no stopping him this time! I'm out of smoke bombs! Jashin... If you have something to stop him with, now would be the time!)

A bone javelin pierced through Kureru's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon.

Kureru looked to his side with a scowl, "Traitorous bitch!"

Munashii jumped to Shikamaru's side, "I will not allow you to kill Jashin's chosen."

Kureru roared, "HE IS NOT THE ONE WITH GOD'S FAVOR! I AM!"

He grabbed his scythe and leapt at Munashii, who was able to match his speed an easily block his strikes.

She sliced into him, but the wounds healed instantaneously and didn't even cause him to flinch.

He kicked Munashii in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. Then, he sliced into her with his scythe and threw her aside.

He laughed again, "Is that all you've got? Now where'd that rat scamper off to?"

Shikamaru was right behind him, "Right here..."

Kureru turned to face him when suddenly, a light bomb was triggered from behind Kureru, forcing his shadow into Shikamaru's.

"Shadow Possession successful!" Shikamaru yelled victoriously.

Munashii regained her composure while Kureru just laughed, "So what? You can't kill me!"

Shikamaru smiled, "You are just as bad as your son. You both have a big mouth."

Kureru scowled, "Your insults mean nothing to me. I am immortal!"

Shikamaru kept his grin, "Your immortality has its limits."

He motioned to Munashii, "You. Follow me."

Shikamaru began running out of the church with Kureru and Munashii in tow.

Kureru yelled threats and curses, but Shikamaru felt it better to ignore them.

He stopped when they stepped outside of the church.

"Jashin will punish you for this!" Kureru threatened.

Shikamaru rubbed his fingers against his forehead, "You don't know how to lose do you? You basically told me that I couldn't kill you in your own sanctum. All I had to do was take you out of it."

Kureru's eyes widened in fear, "Jashin will not let you get away with this! And I will join Hidan in haunting your dreams!"

Shikamaru cleaned his ear with his pinky finger.

(You want to help me convince him?)

Jashin's voice echoed in his head, "It is my responsibility."

Shikamaru's eyes began to glow red as Jashin spoke through him, the voice resonated with a loud boom, "KURERU! YOU HAVE MISUSED THE ABILITIES I HAVE GIVEN YOU AND WILL BE PUNISHED!"

Jashin pointed to Munashii, "Munashii... Kill him, and I will use his lifeblood to bring an eternal fertility to the surrounding area.

Kureru seemed to whimper as he saw Jashin talk through Shikamaru, his eyes faded... Everything he had earned... Everything he had done... Was going to end right here, ironically enough, by the very thing that allowed him to achieve it all...

Munashii quickly executed him, causing the red tendrils to disappear. People rubbed their heads as they got up. Jashin collected the lifeblood flowing from Kureru's corpse and used it to revive the fallen comrades of the rebellion.

(Hey Jashin... Before you send the rest of that into the woods, I have a request...)

* * *

Tayuya watched as Shikamaru manipulated the blood into the bodies of her allies. They were getting up, life returning to them. Yet somehow, she was disgusted at the sight of it. She waited for Shikamaru's eyes to return to normal, then approached him.

"Shikamaru... Are you really planning on doing this?"

Shikamaru yawned, "I guess so. I don't really have a choice in the matter."

Tayuya looked at the ground, "Its just... I'm not sure if I can stay with you... My parents died for this power you've accepted... I just can't look at you the same way now..."

Shikamaru smiled, "I'm sure you'll see differently soon enough."

Tayuya frowned angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Tayuya? Tayuya, is that you?"

Tayuya's eyes widened and filled with tears, "That voice..."

"Tayuya! I can't believe you beat them!"

Tayuya sobbed and turned around, "Dad?"

Tayuya's father stood in front of her. They looked healthy, nothing like Orochimaru's Reanimation Technique.

She ran to her father and cried in his chest. He embraced her, comforting her and telling her how much he loved her. Shikamaru walked up from behind, "I asked Jashin to bring him back. Since he died for a senseless ritual in his name, he agreed to it."

Tayuya broke away from her father's embrace and kissed Shikamaru more passionately than ever before, "I can't believe you did this!" She cried.

Shikamaru comforted her, but said nothing. Tayuya's father walked up to Shikamaru with an evil glare.

"What do you think you're doing kissing my daughter?"

Shikamaru shrank back, "Uh..."

Tayuya punched her Dad's shoulder, knocking him backwards, "I'm 19 Dad! I can kiss whoever the hell I want to!"

(What the hell just happened?)

Tayuya laughed with her Dad.

(I guess I just don't understand their family dynamic.)

A large crash caused everyone to look behind them. Kidomaru had torn down the church and planted the emblem of the sound upon its remains. Crowds were cheering his name as he gave another inspirational speech.

"Shikamaru..."

Shikamaru turned to look at Temari.

"Temari..."

"Kidomaru has already begun a plan to rebuild his village. The Sand are negotiating an alliance, you should do the same for Kahona."

Shikamaru looked solemn, "I'll do that... I'm really sorry everything turned out like it did."

Temari smiled and kissed his cheek, "You aren't the lazy-ass kid I knew from before Shikamaru. You've changed. You are becoming a man, so you better start acting like it. I forgive you."

Shikamaru wasn't sure what he should say. Temari winked at him and began the long journey back to the Sand.

Kidomaru patted him on the back, "You win some you lose some!"

Shikamaru sighed and smiled, "Well, the games over now, we won. How about we celebrate after we finish rebuilding?"

Kidomaru laughed, "Sounds like a plan! I'll get the saki!"

Shikamaru looked up into the sky. Now that the red clouds were gone, he could see the clear blue sky. There was but a single cloud in sight today. Floating aimlessly into the unknown. Shikamaru smiled and once again felt happy.

(I know you're watching me Asuma. I hope I'm making you proud.)

**Hey, I've been working hard on the story recently. There should only be one more chapter after this one. I hope you've enjoyed the story :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Purpose**

Asuma and Shikamaru were laying on top of a hilltop they had both used to take a break. Shikamaru knew that Asuma needed these well deserved breaks and well, Shikamaru was just lazy. They looked into the clouds, yawning simultaneously.

"You know Shikamaru. You are a really bright kid... I think you'll make a great chunin." Asuma had thought aloud.

Shikamaru yawned again, "Its all so troublesome. I only became a ninja so I could live a fun life... But going up in the ranks just mean that the missions get more dangerous..."

Asuma laughed. Typical Shikamaru.

"Do you not have a purpose?"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrow and looked confused, "Huh?"

"You know, a reason why you do everything that you do."

Shikamaru turned away and closed his eyes, "Not really... I just go where the wind takes me... What's your purpose?"

Asuma smiled and looked back into the clear blue sky, "I've told you mine. My role in this world is to protect this village, and the King"

Shikamaru frowned... He had mentioned this king many times, but refused to tell Shikamaru who he was. Shikamaru pondered on his purpose.

"I don't have a purpose yet... I guess I still need to find it..."

Asuma laughed, "Well whatever it is. I know you'll do great things. A genius like you doesn't appear every day."

Shikamaru smiled. His purpose... Whatever it was, it could wait until he finished sleeping...

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

Shikamaru sat at a round table located in the newly constructed central building. The rest of his team members were there as well. Kidomaru and Tayuya sat at the opposite side. Kidomaru had called them to arrange the terms of their alliance before they returned to Kahona.

"Alright! Let's get this show on the road!" Kidomaru said as he abruptly stood up.

"First of all, Tayuya here will be my ambassador to the Leaf village. I will send her along with you to tell your Hokage of the events that occurred here. Next! I will have Yamabico inform his clan that I am indeed alive and will swear upon my life to never reveal their secrets. If, however, the clan is unable to accept that, then I warn them that I will temporarily forfeit any alliance with Kahona in the case of an assassination attempt. Finally, I'd very much like to visit the Aburame clan with their permission. And that's all!"

The Leaf ninja nodded. Kidomaru walked around the table and Shikamaru stood up to meet him.

Kidomaru smiled, "I look forward to seeing you again sometime. It's been fun."

Shikamaru shook his hand, "Agreed, I'm sure relations between our villages will be just fine."

And this time... Shikamaru didn't feel like this was a devil he shook hands with. This time, Shikamaru felt like he was shaking hands with a friend.

And with that, Shikamaru motioned for his team and Tayuya to leave. Kidomaru ruffled Tayuya's hair as she tried to leave, he ended up with a bruised arm. Luckily, he had five to spare.

It took around two days to reach Kahona. Two days of talking around campfires and flirting with Tayuya. Two nights of dreamless sleeps. Jashin was quiet, and Shikamaru finally got the peace he deserved.

There It was! Kahona! Shikamaru had missed it greatly during his mission, Though it only lasted a couple days, it seemed as though it had been months.

Choji greeted them at the front gates, "Yo! Shikamaru! Welcome back!"

Shikamaru smiled, "Hey Choji! How ya been?"

Choji slapped Shikamaru on the back, causing him to stumble forward a bit, "We were all worried about you! Sakura said something about a curse and we heard you took a squad of jounin into enemy territory."

Shikamaru smiled, "Well, it was rough, but they aren't our enemies anymore," he pointed at Tayuya, "She's here to talk to Lady Hokage about an alliance."

Choji laughed, "Way to go Shikamaru! You get the mission done and more!"

Then he bent down and whispered in Shikamaru's ear, "Plus, she's kinda cute. Mind if I take a stab at her?"

Tayuya's eyes widened, and she tried to stealthily shake her head in refusal.

(She must have heard...)

Shikamaru smiled evilly at her, "Sure I'll let you escort her to the Hokage's office."

Tayuya made a throat slitting motion at Shikamari, but he turned to Choji, "Now that that's covered, I suppose I'll take a walk around town."

Choji smiled and waved at Tayuya, who grunted and turned away, he turned to Shikamaru, "Go visit Ino, she's been wanting to talk to you... By the way, I was wondering... Who's the broad?"

He pointed at Munashii who was traveling further behind.

Shikamaru sighed, "Oh yeah... I'll explain that later..."

Choji just shrugged and turned to Tayuya, "Are you ready for me to escort you miss?"

Tayuya frowned, "I'm not that old you worm! Just hurry up and get me there!"

Choji just smiled and took off with Tayuya close behind.

(I might regret that later...)

Shikamaru turned to Yamabico and Jesei, "You guys have done excellent work. You performed wonderfully in this mission and I will make sure you receive full credit from Lady Hokage.

Yamabico smiled, "It was no problem."

Jesei said nothing, but Shikamaru was sure there was a hint of gratitude in his nonexistent expression.

Shikamaru nodded at Yamabico, "Give Kidomaru's message to your clan. I'm sure everything will get figured out."

Yamabico bowed and took his leave. Jesei followed after.

(Guess I'll go get an audience with Tsunade, but first, I'll go check up on Ino.)

Shikamaru took his time to wander the bazaar, admiring the scenery. Then he came upon the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was tending to some lilies near the front of the shop.

Shikamaru walked up, "Hey Ino."

Ino's eyes widened and she smiled, "Shikamaru! I'm glad you're alright! I was afraid you'd die before I could apologize to you!"

Shikamaru frowned, "Thank you for your unbridled confidence in me... Why do you need to apologize?"

Ino laughed to cover her emotions, "Well, I just thought that I was kinda harsh on you about the whole hair thing. I just wanted you to know that I forgive you!"

Shikamaru scratched his head, "Wait... I thought you were apologizing... Not me..."

Ino giggled, "Well, the only reason I was mad was because I was a little jealous of Temari. What I'm sorry for is that I wasn't here for you as a friend. So now that I am, ask me anything about her, and I will help you out!"

(She's a little too excited...)

Shikamaru looked away, "About that... Me and her... We kinda broke up..."

Ino was surprised and tried to hide the slight happiness this comment brought her, "Oh... It looks like you needed my help more than I imagined... In that case, I suggest you and me go on a practice date! That way you will know how to talk to women!"

Shikamaru scratched his head again, "I'm not too sure Tayuya would be fond of that idea..."

Ino's mood shifted, "Who's Tayuya?"

Shikamaru attempted a fake smile, "I kinda got another girlfriend while on my mission in the sound..."

Ino was furious, "You mean you cheated on Temari? You asshole!"

She slapped Shikamaru across the face, leaving a bright, red hand print. Shikamaru rubbed his face, "Look... Its more complicated than that..."

Ino simply crossed her arms and walked away from him.

(Well that was time well spent...)

He headed towards the Hokage's mansion. Tayuya and Choji were waiting outside.

Choji winked at Shikamaru as he walked to them, "I guess I'll show this lady around the village for a bit. Lady Hokage wants to speak to you."

Tayuya spoke up, "Actually, I'd rather have my boyfriend show me around after he's done talking to Lady Hokage."

Choji blinked... Then he took in what Tayuya had said and looked angrily at Shikamaru, "WHY DO YOU GET ALL THE GIRLS?"

Shikamaru smiled, "I'll tell you later while we eat barbeque together. My treat."

Choji was suddenly no longer mad, "Babes and barbeque? You are a true friend."

Tayuya slapped her forehead, "What an idiot..." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Shikamaru stood in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Shikamaru. According to what the sound ambassador has told me, you have successfully completed your mission. The mission has also been upgraded to S rank due to its circumstances. With this, you are being promoted to a jounin. Jesei will definitely make it into Anbu, and the Hyuga clan have agreed to leave Kidomaru alone. You've done well. There's just one matter I want to discuss... According to the girl, you have been chosen by the spirit being Jashin to continue his task. Do you plan on doing this? And if so, for what reason?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yes, I plan on completing the mission of Jashin. I've finally found my purpose. I was chosen for a reason. This spirit's power cannot fall into the wrong hands ever again."

Tsunade smiled, "You've changed over the past few days Shikamaru. You are more of a man."

Shikamaru smiled embarrassingly. He wasn't used to receiving such compliments.

Tsunade continues, "However, I don't want anyone referring to this spirit as any sort of god. There will be no cults here. Its up to you to keep this under control, as well as your new bodyguard, Munashii."

"Yes, Lady Hokage." He said. Then he bowed and left.

Tayuya smiled as Shikamaru came outside. Shikamaru took her around the village, they went to a few inexpensive restaurants, looked at some impressive views. Other than the dirty looks that were attracted by the symbol on Tayuya's headband, it was exactly like his dates with Temari... But there was one thing that changed it. Tayuya stopped at a place that Temari never would've looked twice at. A music shop. Tayuya grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him in. She pointed out various flutes, announcing exactly who made them and the materials they were made from. The shopkeeper got along with her, but Shikamaru just kinda followed along.

(Its nice that she's so passionate about this. She really loves music.)

They exited the store, Shikamaru carrying the flute that Tayuya had purchased. Her eyes glistened, "I want to play for you. Is there a place we can go to be alone?"

Shikamaru smiled, "I know just the place."

He led her to a hill just outside of the village. A beautiful sunset was revealed by the clear sky. Shikamaru sat down and Tayuya opened the case containing her new flute. This one wasn't meant for battle, but purely for musical purposes.

She smiled at Shikamaru, "I wrote this one after you revived my parents. I hope you like it."

"Angelic Flute: Hymn of Hope"

Shikamaru allowed himself to be taken in by the genjutsu. Suddenly, neither him or Tayuya were on the hill. Instead they were dressed up and dancing in the clouds. The scenery changed with every spin. They were on the moon, then they were on top of the mountains in Lightning country, then inside of a shroud of mist. Shikamaru felt amazed. Never before had he seen a genjutsu used like this. A deadly weapon becoming a beautiful scenery. It gave Shikamaru hope, exactly as it was intended to do.

Shikamaru's eyes opened, "That was amazing."

Tayuya smiled and gently placed her flute into its case, "I want to be able to perform that in front of crowds someday. A genjutsu that people want to be put under. Wouldn't that be something else?"

Shikamaru laughed, "Well I sure liked it. The jutsu did all of the dancing for me... And it really is something else. I can't wait to hear the others you compose."

Tayuya walked over to him and kissed him, "You'll be the first."

Their moment was ruined by Choji running up the hill, "Shikamaru come quick!"

Shikamaru yawned, "Can it wait? I'm really tired..."

"Kurenai is in labor!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "I gotta go Tayuya! This is an emergency!"

Tayuya smiled, "I'll be at the Inn. See you tomorrow."

Shikamaru kissed her quickly, then he and Choji took off.

* * *

Shikamaru waited outside of the doors. He had to see this baby.

It was about 20 grueling minutes that the doctors finally let him in.

Kurenai was holding a beautiful baby boy. The moment would've been much better if the child weren't wailing. Shikamaru, however, was too amazed to notice.

He walked up to the child and kneeled to its level. The child looked at him and quieted down a bit. It had Kurenai's strange eyes, but Shikamaru could tell that the Sarutobi Clan's blood ran deep within him.

Kurenai looked down at Shikamaru and smiled, "I want you to name it."

Shikamaru would normally have refused, but something inside of him spoke, "Kazuki"

Shikamaru looked up at Kurenai, "Lately, I've been seeing many things turn out for the better. I can't wait to see what this child will accomplish."

Kurenai stroked her child, "Sarutobi Kazuki."

* * *

Shikamaru awoke from his dreamless sleep the next morning.

(Safe and sound in my own bed... Much better...)

He got up and prepared to brush his teeth. He was too asleep to realize that someone was in the shower behind him. Shikamaru wobbled out of his clothes and opened the curtain.

"Well you certainly are curious my lord."

Shikamaru shut the curtain immediately, "I'm sorry! I was half asleep! I didn't know you were there!"

Munashii hadn't even bothered to cover herself. Shikamaru felt a trickle of blood fall out of his nose. Then, he realized that someone was in HIS shower, "WHY ARE YOU USING MY SHOWER?"

Munashii covered herself with a thin layer of bone to cover up, "Well, I don't have a place to stay, or any money, so I just stayed with you."

Shikamaru slapped his palm into his forehead, "I'll find a place for you. Just warn me next time you do something like this..."

She laughed at Shikamaru's innocence. Shikamaru grunted and walked off.

* * *

Shikamaru took the time to gaze at the Nara Woods

(Its always so peaceful here...)

"Yes it is." Jashin's voice made Shikamaru jump.

(You were quiet for awhile, I forgot you were there.)

"I will not speak, unless I need something from you."

(What is it?)

"I want you to know that I have granted you powers similar to Munashii's. You will age until you reach the peak of your strength, then your aging will cease."

(I never asked for that.)

"It is a part of being the chosen. You must remain as the chosen, until a more fitting human can take your place."

(I want to age. What if a marry someone? I don't want to stay the same while they grow older.)

"If they ask it of me, then I can grant them the same ability."

(I guess that's acceptable.)

"Good. Now, I need you to go into the woods, to the area that you defeated my previous servant. His lifeblood must be returned to the world."

Shikamaru did as he was told and traveled to the pit.

(Alright, now what...)

"Let your body do the motions. You already know them."

Suddenly, Shikamaru made a handsign. The rocks covering the pit began to collapse and Hidan's crushed body was fished out.

Hidan opened his eyes, "What? Did you bring me out here to taunt me you prick? Just because my curse has ended, doesn't mean I wont fucking KILL YOU!"

Suddenly, blood began to flow from Hidan.

"Hey! Stop that you bastard!"

Shikamaru didn't break his concentration, the blood all flowed out and Hidan stopped speaking.

(Finally... He's dead...)

The blood all converged into an orb in front of Shikamaru. With a wave of his hand, the blood shot into every tree in the forest.

"This forest is immortal now. It will never die, no matter what is done to it."

(Is that all?)

"Yes, now you may call upon me whenever you wish and I will aid you. You may use me to teach special techniques to those of your clan. Perhaps, they too can become my chosen."

(It's worth a shot.)

* * *

Now that his task was complete, it was time for a break. Shikamaru walked to his normal hill, and was surprised to hear beautiful music emanating from his spot. Tayuya had beat him there and was already preparing another tune. Shikamaru felt it better to not interrupt her and laid down on the warm ground.

He looked up at the clouds, Tayuya's tune faded into the background.

(I've found my purpose Asuma. I'm going to make this world a better place for your child to live in, then I'm going to raise him to be as great as you were. Then, maybe I'll even have a few kids myself. I know you're watching over me somewhere in that afterlife. Thanks for everything sensei, I'll show you just how well you've trained me.)

Shikamaru fell asleep under the clear blue sky. The clouds passed over him. And Tayuya ended her melody and laid next to him.

(Rest in peace, Sarutobi Asuma...)


End file.
